Light's Forgotten Child
by A Penned Desire
Summary: He was considered to be a fearless and hostile person.He thought he had nothing to lose when he seeked revenge on those who had wronged.However,after she came into his life and touched him in a way no one could, he was slowly changing his mindset...
1. Episode 1: The Perpetual Flow Of Pain

Episode 1: The Perpetual Flow of Pain

I stared out at the water, feeling the gentle breeze caress my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_This place is so tranquil…_

I had managed to flee to this place, by the name of Whale Island. It was an atypical name. Was it because of this island's shape which was similar to a whale when seen from afar?

I had travelled to this place seeking solitude and sanctuary by means of a ship. According to the ship's Captain, Whale Island was a very quiet and serene place to live. I agree with him.

_It had always been this way for as long as I could remember…_

_My life has been filled with nothing but bloodshed and death…_

_Although I have never killed anyone yet…_

_Maybe, close to killing some but I have always managed to seize control of my power…_

_Those were the few who had provoked me…_

_I don't want to kill…_

_That is not my nature at all…_

_Currently, I am on the run…_

_Moving from one place to another…_

_Never staying too long a place…_

_Nor establishing any forms of relationships with anyone…_

_I grew up, never to trust anyone…_

_I don't why I keep running…_

_Maybe, because that was what my father told me before five years ago…_

_Before the whole tribe was wiped out by the unknown enemies…_

_They were all Nen-users…_

_I saw them…_

_Destroying everything, including my father…_

_He was the strongest of the whole tribe…_

_I knew that because he was the chief…_

_And yet, he was murdered mercilessly…_

_These Nen-users slaughtered everyone…_

_Just to acquire the red eyes that our tribe was prominent for…_

_The legendary scarlet eyes…_

_However, I managed to escape unscathed with the help of my father, of course…_

_These Nen-users…_

_They were infamous, I heard…_

_Now known as the Spiders…_

_Yes, I do feel miserable and abandoned at times…_

_They even murdered my older brother…_

_The heir…_

_I mean, he had never killed anyone…_

_He was innocent…_

_Five years has come and gone by…_

I opened my eyes again. There, they were. The tears which flowed ever so perpetually. I cried for my family every day and night. The many tears that I have shed were futile because they did naught to alter the past. However, they did grant me some comfort whenever I cried myself to sleep.

I have always lived in seclusion away from people. To me, it was the best way to keep anyone from finding out that I also does possess a pair of those scarlet eyes. The less everyone knew about it, the better.

Deep in my heart of hearts, although I refuse to admit, I knew that I am too weak to confront the Spiders for revenge for the mindless and merciless slaughter of my family. That it the reason why I kept my profile low over these years. I am a nothing but a coward, that too I knew. After that incident, I felt that life just had no meaning for me. I mean, what was there to live for when there was no love, comfort or warmth?

There was no one to worry about me or anyone to love me. I have tried countless ways to take my own life away so that I can be reunited with my family once again but then again, I was just a coward. I was too frightened to even drink a bottle of bleach, which was such an uncomplicated way to die. Nevertheless, if I were to die, no one would even take notice of it since I literally did not exist to anyone. I would basically just putrefy there…or anywhere I decided my spot to breathe my last. Now, I just gave up on the idea and settled on the other single and only alternative, which was to go on living.

I have been living this wretched life of mine, the life of an outcast of the society. When I needed food and drink, I would always steal or if not, I would just go without them at all. Then, if I was in need of clothes maybe, I would also just steal them. Over these years, I have perfected the art of larceny at the risk of my own life. It seems that the life I lead is plain and uncomplicated and based solely on stealing for my own necessities.

To people, stealing might be something wide of the mark and to which they look down upon those who do steal. On the other hand, I disagreed although I knew that it was wrong to steal but now I think it is the right thing to do if I was to survive in this brutal world in which I live in.

I snapped out of my reverie almost immediately. I heard them. Those dreaded footsteps belonging to people. I have lived amongst animals most of the time but I can differentiate the sounds of animals and people. Animals' footsteps were often light and wary of their surroundings but a person's footsteps were heavy, no matter how much he tries to hide that fact. These sounds were without a doubt, belonging to people. By the sound of it, there were maybe about four of them at the present moment. They were coming my way and that was something bad. I did not like that at all. Instinctively, I hid my presence as quickly as I could. In the state of my now present and panicked mind, the only place I could thing of was the trees. With a silent but powerful leapt, I reached the mid branches of a tree which was closest to me. This place was perfect since I could spy and conceal myself well from them. It was like killing two birds with one stone.


	2. Episode 2: Finding The Lost Voice

Episode 2: Finding the Lost Voice

From my perch on the tree, I could observe the intruders. I was right in saying that there were four of them. All of them were males. There were three boys and one man. One boy had raven coloured spiky hair and dark russet brown eyes. Another had pale white hair and cold and dark cornflower blue eyes. The man had grey eyes and spiky brown hair. The last of those three boys was much taller than the other two. He had supple flaxen hair which fell past his light cerulean eyes.

I suppressed a gasp when I saw that particular one.

_Why, he looks a great deal like me…!_

_Is he from our tribe…?_

_But…_

_Lots of people have that features… _

_Having blue eyes and blond hair…_

_Doesn't mean a thing…_

_Because it is a common thing nowadays…_

" Gon, are you sure this is the right place? "

The man was complaining.

" Of course it is, I just know it! I saw the weak flicker of a fire here last night! " that raven-haired boy answered.

Gon continued his search of the place, inspecting the ground carefully.

" I saw it yesterday, Leorio, " Gon added, still determined in his search.

Leorio rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

" But, we have already been walking for hours and my legs are getting more cramped! "

I noticed that the other two was quiet. They were not participating in the conversation at all, right from the start.

Instead, the two of them were looking around, their eyes sharp and alert.

I felt my heart race as I eyed the two of them cautiously.

_What are they trying to do…?_

_Maybe…_

I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat which was a great difficulty since it suddenly became desiccated.

_Maybe, they realised that I am also here…_

_And, they must be searching for me…_

_They can feel my presence…_

_Oh no, what should I do…?!_

Then, the blue-eyed boy looked up and met my eyes directly.

My eyes widened in alarm as I took a step back. It was a gigantic error because I forgot one very vital thing. I was balanced on a branch so by doing so, I lost my balance and tripped, crashing through the other stray branches of the tree and leaves.

It was a good thing that I managed to regain my wits before it was too late. I landed back on the earth on my feet although a little maladroit.

For a moment, there was only silence as all of them gaped at me and I at them. In the next second, I turned and fled.

" Hey! Come back here! "

I heard them calling out but I did not want to stop neither did I want to stay and yak. Instead, I ran even faster, my robes billowing about me.

From somewhere behind me, I heard footsteps pounding after me.

" No, stay away from me! " I screamed out, terrified. " I'm sorry for spying on you! "

My apology had all but worked. They continued to pursue me, getting even closer. My heart sped up.

_I have to get away…!_

_But where to…?!_

I glanced up at the dense foliage of the forest. There were many trees around.

_Maybe, I could get away…_

I quickened my pace and leapt upwards. I could escape with the cover of the trees.

Not looking back, I leapt from one tree branch to another.

" Hey, you! Come back here, we just want to talk to you! " one of them called but I did not care.

All I wanted to do was to escape and not to allow them to pursue me any further.

In a few minutes, I was already worn out and breathless from jumping from tree to tree like a monkey maniac. I stopped suddenly, gasping for air. It was only then, that I turned around to ensure that those people did not chase after me. Then again, it was also a big blunder. I should have continued fleeing for they were hot on my trail. Right now, those idiots were under my branch, staring up at me.

Without warning, the blue-eyed one stepped forward and lashed out his hand. A chain appeared, extended and wrapped itself around my ankle. I gasped in shock. The whole thing had happened so fast that I was not able to react. I was trapped! He retracted his hand and the chain followed, bringing me down with it. With a strangled scream, I fell once again, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as I waited for the pain to come.

However, this time, I felt someone's arms encircled me. I did not come tumbling down to the ground after all.

With a soft whimper, I opened my eyes only to be met with another's.

" Really, Kurapica! " Leorio scolded. " You should be gentler with him! You can't simply pull him down like that! We should treat guests even unwanted ones with respect! "

_So, that boy's Kurapica…_

Kurapica placed me down on the ground.

" Sorry about that, earlier on, " he apologised stiffly.

"…I-It's okay, really, " I stammered, unsure of how to react to that sudden apology.

" So boy, who are you and what were you doing, spying on us earlier? " Leorio asked me, trying to catch a glimpse of my face which was obscured by the hood of my robe.

" Uh, well I…thought that, well, maybe it was because you were trespassing? " I stuttered, my voice soft.

It had been quite sometime since I had last communicated with people. Thus, my voice came out in a whisper, all soft and breathy.

" Eh? But, this is public property, you know! This is a forest! " Gon chimed in.

I felt my cheeks becoming hot.

"…It is? I'm sorry, I did not know of that. "

" Anyway, just who are you? "

It was that boy, together with Kurapica who had been aware of my presence earlier on.

For once, I was at a lost for words.

_After all…_

_What could I say…?_

_I don't even know who I am anymore…_

_It's been five years already…_


	3. Episode 3: A Nameless Friend

Episode 3: A Nameless Friend

" Wh-Who am I? " I echoed, nervously.

Even though I kept my eyes averted, I could feel the boy's eyes on me.

" Yes, who are you? "

I really did not know how to answer that question so I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

" I don't know. "

There were a couple of collective gasps around me.

" Y-You don't mean that, do you? " Leorio asked, trying to stifle his laughter. " Tell me that you are joking. "

Again, I felt the apple of my cheeks start to heat up.

I forced myself to shake my head, no although very reluctant to do so.

" N-No, I am not joking. I'm merely telling you the truth. "

After this, there was only silence as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

" You mean that you don't even have a name? " Gon offered helpfully, trying to bring me back into the conversation.

He was being sweet and considerate really but I just did not appreciate what he was doing to help me. It was like as if he was mocking me of my stupidity at my answer to the question asked.

However, he was right. After all, it was a long time since anyone called my name so it was simply wiped out from my memory. I could not remember whether I had a name or not. It was like the whole incident that took place five years ago was so traumatising and so etched into my mind, that I forgot everything about myself and lost my identity.

I searched my memory again and again and for a long moment, I did not answer.

" Hey? " Gon prodded, finally bringing me back to reality.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"…I'm sorry but I can't remember my name, " was all I responded to his question.

" In other words, you don't know who you are either, am I right? " Kurapica asked suddenly, his eyes piercing.

I shook my head.

" Well then, how about your parents? Where are they? " Leorio asked me. " You look too young to even be out here on your own. "

That, I remembered. I will remember everything that had happened to my brother and my father five years ago. At the very least, I could answer that question.

" Both my father and brother died. "

There was more silence after my reply.

" Is there something wrong? " I asked shyly.

Leorio coughed and cleared his throat.

" Um, no. At least, not really. "

I nodded, satisfied with the answer.

" Hey, then how should we address you then? " Gon inquired, looking up at me.

I was careful to hide my face away from them.

" I don't know. That's up to you to decide. I'm fine with any name. "

Gon gasped, " Really? "

I could not resist a smile as I nodded. All this time, I well aware of the fact that the blue-eyed boy, Kurapica, was watching me and not saying anything at all although I just pretended that I did not know. That boy gave me an uncanny feeling.

_I think that I'll best ignore him…_

_Pretend that he isn't there at all…_

" Come on, Leorio, Killua, Kurapica! Let's give him a name! " Gon exclaimed excitedly.

Soon, I noticed that the boy and the others with the exception of Kurapica, of course engaged themselves in a heated debate although Killua joined in rather grudgingly.

I waited patiently for them to agree on a name for me. Honestly, I admit that I was a little thrilled and fascinated.

_Finally…_

_I'm going to have a name…_

_A name to call my own…_

_And someone to call me by that name…_

Unconsciously, a smile crept to my lips.

_Who are these people…?_

_Why do they treat me ever so compassionately…?_

_Why are they doing this for me even though we've just met…?_

_And it was a bad start, even…_

Without thinking, I asked them one straightforward question.

" Who are you people to give me a name? "

They turned to look at me.

" Since you have been living alone and we all have just met you, I'll say that you are my friend! " Gon answered innocently, a genuine smile always evident on his lips.

" Friend? " I repeated as if the word was something new that I discovered.

Gon nodded vigorously.

" Uh-huh! We're all friends! Me, Killua, Leorio and Kurapica! I wouldn't mind having another new one joining my circle! Would you want to be my friend? "

For the first time, I felt like if I was wanted and well-liked by these new people.

With a warm smile, I nodded.

" Sure, I will be a friend! "


	4. Episode 4: Relying On The Hopeful Promis

Episode 4: Relying On The Hopeful Promise

" We have decided on a name for you! " Gon exclaimed vibrantly.

My eyes were filled with anticipation as I nodded eagerly.

" What is my name? " I asked him, hardly unable to contain my excitement.

Gon smiled at me with amusement when he detected the excitement in my voice.

" You certainly are very happy now, " Leorio remarked friendly.

I nodded my head again as I waited impatiently.

" Your name is Haru. It means spring. Since we met you in the spring, your name should be something cherished like gaining new friends. Thus, the name Haru, " Gon explained.

" Haru… " I repeated, almost tasting the name.

A subtle smile played on my lips.

_It was sweet, yet prefect…_

" So, how do you like your new name? " Gon continued, this time looking slightly apprehensive.

I laughed, " Yes, of course. It's perfect! "

Gon laughed as well.

" Great! Then, I'll address you as Haru, my newest friend! "

At last, we parted ways since it was getting dark soon and Gon had to get back home.

" We'll come back here tomorrow if you like to meet up again, " Gon spoke up.

I nodded.

" Please do. I'll be waiting. "

" It's a promise! " Gon called back as I watched them go.

All I did was smile at him and waved goodbye.

_Until then…_

_He made a promise with me…_

_A promise…_

_What does a promise mean…?_

_A promise is something in which something must be fulfilled…_

_In my case…_

_He promised me that we will meet up again tomorrow…_

_But, the trouble is…_

_Will he fulfil that promise…?_

_In the past…_

_Many people had made promises with me…_

_People claiming to be my friends…_

_I believed them all…_

_I was such a naïve person back then…_

_They made all kinds of promises…_

_But, in the end, never fulfilling them at all…_

_Saying that they forgot…_

_And I…_

_I was too stupid…_

_Too stupid, to believe them…_

_But…_

_Somehow, I trust him…_

_The way he spoke to me…_

_It was all genuine and full of warmth and innocence…_

_And then…_

_There is also the name which he gave to me…_

_To call my own…_

_Now, I have an identity…_

_And it's Haru…_

_I will trust this people…_

_I still have hope…_

_That they won't disappoint me…_

_At least, that is one thing that I haven't lost…_

_After all these years…_

_I will always hope…_

That night, Gon lay awake thinking of his new friend that he had made earlier today.

_Haru…_

_Is that his real name…?_

That boy was a little bizarre, not knowing who he was and all. Gon have not met anyone who did not know themselves much less forget their own names.

However, he felt that his new friend was hiding something from him.

" Nee, Killua, Kurapica? " he called out for his friends in the dark.

(Leorio was in the guest room.)

It seems that they were not asleep either.

" What is it? " Kurapica responded immediately.

" What? " Killua answered, in his typical way, to his call as well.

Gon smiled as he shifted his position on his mattress.

" You know, Haru does seem to be hiding something from us, " Gon voiced out his thoughts.  
" Yes, I've noticed, " Kurapica answered.

" Really, Gon! Didn't you notice?! He's hiding his face all day, that's what the something is! " Killua said.

" I tried to get a glimpse of his face when I caught him when he fell but I could not. All I did see was a pair blue eyes peering back at me and that was it, " Kurapica replied.

" Haru has blue eyes, like you, Kurapica? " Gon demanded. " I didn't see that! "

Kurapica did not answer him.

_Like me…?_

_That boy has blue eyes like mine…?_

_Could it be…?_

" Kurapica? " Gon prodded.

" Huh? "

" Kurapica, were you even listening to what Gon was saying? " Killua asked him.

"…Uh, sorry about that, Gon but I wasn't listening but I am now, " Kurapica told him, sheepishly.

" Nah, it's okay. I was asking you whether you saw that his eyes were the same colour as

yours? "

" The same colour as mine? " Kurapica began thoughtfully. " I'm not to sure about that because I only got a very quick glimpse of it but I did see that they were blue, that I'm quite sure of. "

" Maybe, tomorrow we should ask him to take off his hood to check them out again, " Killua suggested mischievously.

" Hmm…maybe, " was all Kurapica said.


	5. Episode 5: Consideration Worth To Be

Episode 5: Consideration Worth To Be Admired

" Good morning, Mito-san! " Gon greeted his aunty, like he did every morning when he came down for breakfast.

" Good morning, Gon, " his aunt replied, smiling. " Where are your friends? "

" Still sleeping, " her nephew answered.

" Probably talking till late into the night, " his grandmother put in.

Gon laughed sheepishly which came out a little forced as he scratched his head.

Mito chuckled at Gon's embarrassment.

" Call them down, Gon or I will definitely _not_ serve breakfast! " she told him, good-naturedly.

" EH? " Gon cried out.

Mito winced at his sudden loud voice. Apparently, Gon decided to take it the wrong way.

However, his loud voice was enough to wake his friends up as they all came rushing downstairs, sleepy-eyed, to see what the tumult was about.

" Wh-What happened? " Killua asked blearily, stifling a yawn.

" Ah, Killua, Leorio, Kurapica! I was just about to wake you up! " Gon announced merrily. " Mito-san said that she wouldn't serve breakfast if we were all not up and ready. "

As if on cue, their tummies growled their protests. Without another word, all of them settled down at the kitchen table with the exception of Leorio, of course. He wanted to flirt with Mito-san.

" Good morning, Mito-chan! " Leorio greeted her, grabbing hold of her hand. " And how are you today? I see that you're looking as gorgeous as ever. "

The red-haired woman rolled her lime green eyes at him and sighed.

" Leorio-san, I am doing just fine. Would you please stop this nonsense at once? " Mito demanded, yanking her hand out of his grasp. " This is not the way to behave in front of the children, Leorio-san! "

The man just did not seem to get it that he was again rejected by her. The other time was during when they were first introduced to by Gon when he brought his friends home to Whale Island.

_Oh, when will he ever get it into his thick skull that I have rejected him…_

_Even right at the start…_

_I have already tried my best to make it clear to him…_

_Without embarrassing him because he is Gon's friend and all…_

The rest of the boys just observed the two of them and simply sniggered.

Leorio was making a total fool out of himself, which they knew even though he himself did not.

Only once they were all settled down, did Mito served their breakfast.

" We have to hurry because Haru's waiting there for us just like I had promised him yesterday, " Gon declared as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

" Haru? " Mito echoed, looking up from her plate washing. " Who is Haru? "

" Haru is this guy we met yesterday in the forest, " Killua answered. " Gon promised him that we will meet him today. "

Gon's aunty nodded, showing that she understood.

" Why don't you invite this Haru over sometime? " Mito's mother spoke up. " I would like very much to see him too since he is also Gon's friend. "

Gon nodded.

" That's a very good idea, grandma! I will ask him today when I see him. "  
The old woman nodded, looking pleased.

" Thank you for the yummy food, Mito-san! " they chorused in unison after tucking in to their contentment.

" You're very much welcome. "  
The young woman smiled at them as she saw them off on their way to the forest.

All of a sudden, Gon stopped walking and came hurrying back towards the house.

" Whatever is the matter, Gon? " Mito asked him, confused as she followed him inside.

"I know Haru hasn't had his breakfast yet so I'm bringing him something to eat, " Gon told his aunt as he quickly packed food into a container to offer to Haru later on. " I'm sure he will be hungry. "

Mito smiled at her nephew and ruffled his spiky hair lovingly.

" Always thinking for others before yourself, Gon, just like your father… "

Gon returned her smile and rushed off.

" Bye, Mito-san! I'll be off now! " Gon shouted as he ran off to join his waiting friends again.

The young woman's smile remained intact as she watched their backs retreat into the near distance.

_Such consideration…_

_He's always been like that…_

_For as long as I can remember…_

_Just like Gin…_

" HARU! "

I heard my name being called by someone familiar.

_Gon…!_

Feeling elated, I whirled around. My heart soared when I saw them, just a distance away.

_My friends…_

" Gon! " I yelled joyfully, waving.

I was glad to see them yet again as well as Gon keeping his promise to me.

" See, I kept my promise! " Gon told me triumphantly as he caught up to where I was standing.

I grinned.

" Yes, yes, you did. I knew you would come. I was waiting for you! "


	6. Episode 6: A Game of Hide and Seek

Episode 6: The Game Of Hide-And-Seek

" Nee, Haru? "

I turned to look at Gon.

" Haru, let's play hide-and-seek, shall we? " the raven-haired boy asked.

" Hide-and-seek? " I repeated, baffled. " What is this hide-and-seek? "

Gon laughed at my perplexity.

" You don't know that game? " Leorio asked me.

I shook my head, no.

" Well, aren't you strange, " Killua sneered. " Where were you living? A cave? "

Instantly, I felt embarrassed at my palpable foolishness.

" You could call it that way, if you want, " I murmured softly.

" Killua, " Leorio said, giving him a warning look. " Please do watch what you're saying about other people. It might hurt them. "

Killua snorted. I felt him shooting daggers in my direction.

" Uh, please Leorio-san. It's okay, really. I-I don't mind, " I spoke up quickly. " It's not his fault so please don't reprimand him. He's right. I'm stupid. "

" Haru, you can't label off yourself like that. You are not stupid, " Gon told me. " I'll explain to you how the game work, it's not a problem. "

" I'm sorry, " I whispered.

" No, Haru, you don't need to apologise. You did not do anything wrong. " Gon said, shaking his head. " The game of hide-and-seek is how someone has to find the others who will be hiding. For example, if he finds Haru, then Haru will be out of the game. "

I gasped in terror as I shrank back.

" Y-You mean, I-I'll die?!?! "

There was silence for a moment as everyone stared at me. Then, they burst out laughing.

" Haru, you really are a very odd boy, you know! " Leorio told me, shaking his head.

" Haru, Haru. This is only a game, you know. You don't die but you simply just lose the game. That's all! " Gon explained.

" Really? "

I was fascinated at his explanation of the game and wanted very much to play it.

Gon nodded.

" So, how do we decide the order? " Killua asked, putting his hands into his pocket, looking uninterested already.

" Well, we'll just use the scissors-paper-stone method! " Gon declared.

Both Killua and Leorio collapsed.

" I just knew it! " Killua complained.

" Then, whoever is the odd one out, will be the Seeker, " Gon continued as if nothing had happened. " You know the scissors-paper-stone method, don't you, Haru? "

I shook my head, yet again.

" Isn't there something that you do know?! " Killua snapped at me.

My eyes widened and I took a step back.

" Uh…s-sorry. "

" Killua, don't be mad at him. Haru is only learning, " Gon told him.

Honestly, I felt hurt and embarrassed at my apparent stupidity. I was also slightly intimidated by Killua because of his constant yelling at me.

" Geez, my patience is running really low on this guy! " Killua pointed at me.

" Come on, Killua, " Gon tried to appease his friend.

Killua folded his arms and turned away.

" Haru, " Gon began, turning to me. " The scissors-paper-stone is a game which I always use to decide on something. It goes like this... "

After a few minutes of explaining, did I finally understood the whole thing.

" Now, do you understand, Haru? " Gon asked me.

" Yes, I do, thank you. "

" Nee, Kurapica? "

I turned to look at the blue-eyed boy who stood to my left. I knew he was watching me, once more.

_It was like…_

_Like he did not have a single ounce of trust in me…_

I shuddered a bit at that thought.

" Aren't you going to play hide-and-seek as well, Kurapica? "

Kurapica smiled at his friend and shook his head, no.

" I prefer to stay this one out, if you don't mind. "

_His voice…_

_It seems so cold and pitiless…_

_But…_

_There is a certain amount of hushed fondness underneath…_

_They are really close friends…_

Gon shook his head.

" No, it's okay. "

" Scissors-paper-stone! " they shouted in unison as everyone held out their hands to show their options.

Gon showed scissors.

Killua showed stone.

Leorio showed paper.

I decided to go with scissors as well, just like Gon.

" Okay, either Killua or Leorio is going to be the Seeker, " Gon announced. " Start! "

Then, there was another match, this time only Killua and Leorio took part.

" Scissors-paper-stone! " the two of them yelled and held out their hands again.

Killua showed scissors while Leorio showed stone.

" Chech, I'm always at the losing end every time! " Killua whined. " I hate this game! "

Gon rubbed his nose as he pointed at Killua.

" Killua will be the Seeker for this game! Count to ten, Killua and there is no form of cheating allowed which means no peeking around either! Start! "

Then, everyone scattered as soon as Killua turned his back to us to start his count.

" One! " he called out.

I ran as fast as I could although I was smiling.

_This is going to be one entertaining game…!_

_And, I won't be found…_

_At least, not that easily…!_

" Ten! "

By that time, I was already safe in my hiding place. I had decided to pick my hiding place in the trees and by blending in, it would be almost difficult to search me out.

I stayed put and tried not to breathe as I watched from overhead as Killua passed by my tree, his hands in his pocket. He was looking around.

I knew that I could not let my guard down after what happened yesterday. He was the only one besides Kurapica who realised almost instantly that they could feel my presence.

_If I stayed stationary…_

_And not moving…_

_Will I be able to hide my presence…?_

My heart pounded as I watched him carefully. He stopped in his tracks.

_Oh no…!_

_He can feel my presence here…!_

_What should I do…?!_

Then, his head snapped upwards.

**Note from 'moi': I would really appreciate you readers out there to read and review. Tell me what do you feel about my story so I can add changes here and there or whether if it's good or not. Will appreciate it very much if you do. Thanks! ******


	7. Episode 7: An Amiable Invite

Episode 7: An Amiable Invite

I managed to swallow a gasp as I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Please…_

_Please don't find me…!_

_Please don't…!_

_Please don't see me here…!_

I prayed hard although I remained still.

" Haru, I know that you're up there. Come out! "

I exhaled loudly as I opened my eyes.

_I'm found out…!_

_This guy…_

_He sure is good…!_

I could not help but feel a little admiration for him. I stood up, balancing myself on the branch.

" Man, you are too easy compared to the rest, " Killua mocked as soon as I came down from the tree where I was hiding in.

" I know. I'm only a beginner after all, " I told him.

My straightforward reply had him, I knew and secretly I smiled.

" Well, have you found the others, yet? " I asked him, changing the subject so that he would not feel uneasy.

Killua shook his head. Without another word, he placed his hands into his pockets and walked off, leaving me there, staring after him.

_I don't why he hates me a lot…_

_That he would always scorn me…_

_Am I really that bad…_

_Enough to cause him to hate me…?_

I allowed myself to be immersed in my own thoughts as I made my way over to where Kurapica was sitting. That was our agreement whereby it was the starting point of the game and whoever was sought out will have to go there and wait for the others to come back.

He heard me approaching, I could tell. Every movement I made, he was definitely there observing…watching.

_Why is he always staring at me…?!_

I was careful to keep my eyes averted from his as I silently sat down on a rock, a few feet away from him.

I wanted to stay away from him as far as possible. He was always silently scrutinizing me, without even talking to me.

_Come to think of it…_

_This guy, Kurapica…_

_He has never talked to me before…_

_When compared to Killua even…_

_At least, he did talk to me…_

_Even if it is only to start mocking me…_

" Who are you? "

Almost instantly, my head snapped up at his abrupt question. Although I heard him plainly, I did not answer. Instead, I turned away.

" Who are you really? " Kurapica demanded when I ignored him the first time.

Before I knew it, he was there, standing in front of me.

" Wh-What are you talking about? " I started to stammer, feeling frightened.

" I know that you're hiding something from us and I want to know what it is. What are you hiding? "

His eyes were boring into me.

" I-I have nothing to hide, " I told him. " I – "

" Then, why don't you show me your face then? " Kurapica interrupted me.

I heard the challenging tone in his voice.

" No, I'm sorry but that's not possible, " I answered as my hands instinctively pulled the hood lower over my face. " I'm not ready to show my face just yet…Kurapica-san. "

" Yo people! "

It was Leorio.

I guess he was already found by Killua.

" H-Hey, is something wrong? " Leorio demanded as his smile disappeared when he detected the tension in the air.

Without another word, Kurapica turned away from me and went back to his sitting place.

" N-No, it's nothing, " I told him, a little too nervously.

I was relieved that Leorio had chosen to come in at the right time although he did not know it. 

" Are you sure about that, Haru? " Leorio asked me.

" Y-Yes, everything is just fine here. There's nothing to worry about, " I reassured him.

He still looked unconvinced despite my assurance.

Both Killua and Gon had arrived. The game of hide-and-seek had already ended and Killua was the winner since he managed to find everyone in record time. Now, all of us were seated at the starting point.

" Nee Haru, my aunt and grandmother, wanted me to invite you to our house. They want to see you. Would you like to come with us, Haru? "

I did not reply. It came too sudden.

_Although it's only a yes or no question…_

_But…_

_No one has ever invited me to their houses before…_

Frankly, I felt really happy and warm inside. This was the first time that I've felt anything like this, since that grisly incident.

" Really? I-I mean, it would not be a bother to any one of you? "

Gon shook his head, no.

" So, does that mean that you'll accept the invitation, Haru? "

I nodded vigorously in reply.

" Thank you so much for inviting me along! " I exclaimed ecstatically.


	8. Episode 8: Gender Crisis

Episode 8: Gender Crisis

" Mito-san, we're home! " Gon called out as he entered.

The others followed suit. I hung back, suddenly feeling awkward and shy.

" Haru! What are you doing outside? Come on in! " Gon urged me, tugging on my sleeve-covered wrist. " Mito-san is waiting for you! "

I aimed my gaze at the floor as Gon led me into the house.

" Mito-san, this is Haru, my newest friend that I was talking about earlier! " Gon announced.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Haru. I'm Mito Freecs, " Gon's aunty told me.

She extended her hand out.

It was then I looked up at her. The woman was really pretty and looked to be about her mid twenties with short red hair and green eyes.

Bashfully, I reached out for her hand and shook it.

" The pleasure is mine, Mito-san, " I told her, diffidently. " Thank you for inviting me over. "

She gave me a warm smile.

" You're welcome, dear. "

" Nee, Mito-san, could we have dinner now? " Gon asked his aunt. " I'm really famished. "

" Is there something else you can think about other than food? " Killua teased him.

The twelve-year-old pouted as he rubbed his tummy.

" I'm hungry so I need food, Killua. "

All of them laughed.

" Well, we'll have an early dinner now because today is the first day of the Whale Island Festival, " Mito declared. " And we'll be going to there. "

Gon groaned.

" Do we really have to go there again? "

" Yes, we must, Gon, " his aunt answered firmly.

Soon, everyone was seated and eating dinner together. I could not help but smile. It was a first. Usually, I had to steal food or scavenge around for leftovers if I was hungry.

" Haru? "

I looked up at the mention of my name.

" Yes, Gon? "

" Would you like to come along to the festival with us as well? "

" I'd love to! " I exclaimed. " But, would it be a bother? "

" No, not at all! " Gon's aunt answered quickly, putting down her fork. " But, of course, you are not wearing that robe of yours. "

Now, there was utter silence as everyone stopped eating and turned to look at me. I could almost hear a pin drop.

" M-My robe? " I stammered, perturbed. " I-I can't wear it? "

Mito-san shook her head, no.

" No, this is a festival and I want you to wear something to match this event, " she said gently but firmly.

" Really? "

" Anyway, it is rude, you know that you have never shown me, your face. I would like to see your face, Haru. "

I did not reply as I bowed my head low.

" Oh, can we, Haru? I want to see your face as well, " Gon told me.

" Why? " I asked them, softly. " My face is as normal as they come. I don't think that my face is very interesting to look at. "

" We'll see, " Mito's mother suddenly spoke up.

Now, I had no appetite to eat a single bite.

_I thought I could at least hide my face…_

_Now, they would really know who I really am…_

_If they see…_

_Would they still accept me for who I am…?_

" And that will go to all the boys as well. You _will_ wear yukatas, " Mito-san insisted.

There was a series of groans around the table.

" Can we wear our usual? " Killua asked her.

Mito-san smiled at him and shook her head.

" No, you can't. "

" Man! " he complained grumpily. " Why do we even have yukatas?! "

" Because that is what people normally wear to festivals, " Gon's aunty told him sweetly.

As we were clearing up, Mito-san called me aside.

" Haru, can you come with me for a moment? " she asked. " I want to confirm something first before you go with the other boys to change. "

" But the plate-washing… " I trailed off, wanting to steer clear of her at all cost.

" I'll take it from here, Haru, " Gon told me, kindly. " Go with Mito-san. "

Grudgingly, I placed the plates down and stepped away from the sink.

_That's it…!_

_I'm finished…!_

Quietly, I followed her upstairs to her room.

" Close the door and lock it, " Mito-san ordered.

I obeyed her.

For a long moment, there was only silence as she scrutinised me.

_Oh why…_

_Why is everyone doing this to me…?!_

_First Kurapica…_

_Now her…_

_Then, who's next…?!?_

" Haru…are you a girl? " Mito-san asked me.


	9. Episode 9: A Girl Admid The Boys

Episode 9: A Girl Amidst The Boys

I almost choked when I heard that.

"… "

" Haru, would you mind taking off that hood? " she asked me.

I shrank back when I heard this.

" Haru? "

" D-Do you really want to see my face? " I asked her. " I mean it's really plain-looking. "

The woman did not answer me but waited patiently.

With a profound sigh, I pushed my hood back.

The long golden tresses which I had fought so hard to stuff inside my hood fell out almost instantly as if captured birds freed from their once small world in a cage. They cascaded past my shoulders ending at my waist.

I met her green eyes directly with my own aquamarine eyes.

" Yes, I am a girl. "

Then, very unexpectedly, she slapped me.

My eyes widened in disbelief as my hand immediately went up and covered my throbbing left cheek.

My mouth opened but nothing came out.

" You have such stunning long hair, the colour of gold and your eyes…What is wrong with you?! Have you not a single ounce of confidence in you? By your looks alone, I see a very beautiful girl standing in front of me. Why do you hide your looks from the world? " Mito-san's words stung as tears glistened in my eyes.

" I'm sorry, " were the only words I could manage.

" You must have confidence in yourself! Sorry won't change anything, my dear girl! "

Surprisingly, the woman must have felt guilty since she suddenly wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

" I think you need a new name. Haru, just doesn't suit you. "

I welcomed her hug without second thoughts and encircled her waist with my arms. I breathed in her smell. The sweet smell of a mother.

" Uh-huh, " I agreed, smiling and crying at the same time.

After a long bath, Mito-san helped me into a spare yukata belonging to her. It was a bit too loose since I had a small built but she helped me pin back the baggy ends with safety pins to tighten it so that it will wrap around my body properly. The yukata was really pretty with flowers printed on it.

" Hmm, what are we going to do with your hair? " the twenty-five-year muttered to herself, stroking my hair, absently.

" Um, would you mind if we just left it like it is now? " I suggested shyly.

Mito-san smiled at me compassionately.

" Sure, that would be a wonderful idea. "

With one last brush of my hair, Mito-san told me that I was ready for the festival.

" And, now…for the boys. I wonder what will they say when they see you, all dressed up and all, " she told me, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

It was then that it struck me. I gasped in alarm.

" Mito-san, can I please go in my robes. I don't want them to think of me as a girl! " I pleaded her.

She shook her head.

" It's too late now. Anyway, I will not let you wear that drag of a robe. You must be happy with who you are. I'm sure the boys will think so too. "

Mito-san practically had to lug me downstairs where all the boys were keenly waiting for my appearance.

_Oh no…!_

" You stay here first until I call for you okay? " Mito-san said.

She did not even wait for my answer because she knew very well that I would say no. With that, she disappeared into the kitchen where they were all waiting.

_Oh, how can this happen to me…?!_

_I didn't expect this to happen…!_

_If only…_

_Well, if only…_

_If only, I had refused Gon's invitation to come here…!_

_Then…_

_I wouldn't be in this mess that is happening now…!_

_Stupid, stupid me…!_

" Well, sorry about the long wait, everyone but Haru's here! "

I heard Mito-san announcing me.

Earlier on, there was chatter and the place was so boisterous but now…

_But now…_

_Now, it's silent…_

_I just know that they are all staring at the door…_

_Waiting…_

_Just waiting…_

_Waiting for me to appear…_

I swallowed the huge lump forming in my throat.

" Haru? " Gon's aunt called.

Deliberately, I chose to ignore it and just stand there, outside in the dark, hoping against all hope that she would forget that I'm ever there. However, there was none of that as she came striding out of the room towards me. Wordlessly, she seized my wrists and dragged me towards the room where my kismet awaited.

_Honestly, now I'm going to melt and just die…_

_Please let me die…_

_Oh god from the Seven Heavens above…_

_Just take me away from here…!_

However, even if the gods heard my plea, they were not going to do that at all.

" Stop being difficult, girl! " Mito-san hissed at me angrily. " I'm just trying to help you build your self-confidence! "

Clearly, she was losing her patience with me, resisting and all.

I knew that she meant well but I could not face them now.

_Not after how they had all assumed that I was a boy…_

_Which I gladly went along too…!_

And then, it came all too soon.

I stepped into the room, not looking at anyone, blushing furiously.

There was a series of sudden intakes of breath all around the room.

_That's it…!_

" EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?! A GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? " everyone yelled in unison.


	10. Episode 10: Instant Name Change

Episode 10: Instant Name Change

**Note from 'moi': Yes, Mermaid Sorceress Koaru, I am going to continue this story and update it every week…I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks a lot! Now let's get on with the show…!**** v**

Everyone seemed wholly gob smacked at my sudden change in gender. They were all surrounding me like a whole swarm of bees to honey, bombarding me with questions.

These were some of the questions that I caught on but the rest I could not quite catch them.

" Haru, is that really you? " Gon demanded.

" Uh, well I – " I was suddenly interrupted by Killua.

" You are a girl underneath that cloth? " he asked me.

"…Yes, I guess but I – " again interrupted, this time by Leorio.

" You really are cute, Haru! " Leorio praised me.

There was also one thing that I was also aware of. Kurapica was the only person who remained in his chair, watching me, out of the corner of his eye.

" STOP IT, EVERYONE! " Mito-san shouted at the top of her lungs. " THERE IS NO NEED TO START PUTTING THE PRESSURE ON HER! AFTER ALL, SHE IS ONLY A GIRL! "

I could not help but smile a little.

Then, the woman cleared her throat, composing herself as she placed her hand on my shoulder protectively.

" Now then, I would like everyone to take their places, if you would please do so, " she announced, directing me to a chair as well on which I sat on without any protest.

I found myself sitting right beside that boy, Kurapica.

" Okay, let get on with business. I think a change of names would be wise, don't you think so everyone? " Mito-san continued.

" I agree, Mito-san! " Gon agreed.

" I second that! " Leorio replied.

Killua nodded his approval.

" Kurapica? " Mito-san looked to him, waiting for his answer.

" I leave it to everyone to decide. I'm fine with anything that goes, " he answered.

Mito-san nodded.

" Since we have everyone's consent, what are we going to name her? "

Soon, everyone started talking away.

" SILENCE PLEASE! " Mito-san thundered. " ONE AT A TIME! "

At this, everyone duly quietened down.

Then, Gon raised his hand.

" Yes, Gon? " Mito-san said, gesturing towards her nephew.

" Well, I wanted to let Kurapica do the naming for her, if you don't mind since earlier on the three of us had already decided on Haru… at least when she was a boy before, " Gon explained awkwardly, glancing at me then Kurapica.

" Well, that's a very good explanation, Gon, " his aunt told him. " You are a very considerate boy. "

I peeked timidly at Kurapica and then looked away quickly when our eyes met once again.

" Kurapica, dear, would you do the honour of naming her? " Mito-san asked him.

He did not reply at first.

" Kurapica? " Gon called out to his friend.

There was silence as everyone waited for Kurapica to speak, including me.

Without warning, I saw his cheeks turn pink.

" Hikari… " he mumbled, so softly that only I could hear since I was sitting right beside him.

" I'm sorry, Kurapica but I didn't catch what you were saying before. Could you repeat it again? " Mito-san asked the seventeen-year-old.

"…H-Hikari, " he repeated.

Again, our eyes met and his face flushed even redder than before.

" Hikari… " Mito-san trailed off, looking thoughtful. " It means light, isn't it? "

Kurapica nodded mutely, although he avoided my eyes.

" That is a very well-thought out name for her, Kurapica, " Leorio praised him.

" Does anyone disapprove of this? " Mito-san asked, looking around for any objections to be raised.

Nonetheless, there was none.

" Well then, Hikari, it is! " she declared.

" Nee...Hikari? " Gon said. " I forgot to ask your age. Leorio, here is nineteen. Killua is twelve just like me and Kurapica is seventeen. So, what's yours? "

I smiled at him before answering, " I'm sixteen years old, I think."

Gon's eyes widened in surprise.

" Eh? That means you are older than me! " Gon exclaimed. " Nee, Hikari-san? "

I laughed a little and shook my head.

" Gon, there is no need for honorifics. I mean, I'm your friend right? So, you just have to call me Hikari, okay? "

Gon grinned and nodded.


	11. Episode 11: Precious Reminiscences

Episode 11: Precious Reminiscences

" We're here! " Mito-san announced, stopping just in front of the entrance to the Whale Island's Festival. " We have to pair off since there are six of us here. That way, you are all free to go anywhere you please but we have to agree that everyone has to meet up here after three hours. How's that sound? "

All of us agreed.

Gon and Killua immediately paired off together, leaving Kurapica, Leorio, Mito-san and me to be grouped.

" Well, the two of you can run along now, " Mito-san told them. " And please be careful. "

Both of them nodded and ran off, disappearing amongst the crowds.

" Now then, " Mito-san began, turning to the rest of us. " How are we going to pair us

up? "

" I'll pair up with Mito-san! " Leorio declared.

The older woman glanced at him, looking slightly irritated. Then, she turned back to me and Kurapica.

" Well then, that leaves the two of you on your own. Do you mind? "

I smiled and shook my head, no.

She returned my smile and ruffled my hair.

" Okay, remember that you are only given three hours to do whatever you want and then meet back here, " Mito-san reminded us and left.

Before long, I felt Kurapica's eyes on me.

" Uh, K-Kurapica-san? I don't mind if you leave me on my own, it's not a problem. I know you…well…kind of hate me being here – "

" Don't tell me what to do…Hikari. You heard Mito-san, " Kurapica interrupted before I could finish.

I felt a twinge of annoyance but I did not retort.

Soon, I forgot about Kurapica, who seemed to be lagging behind and began to enjoy the festival.

_It is so amazing…!_

_So many people around…_

_They all look so happy…!_

I smiled as I took everything in, with deep fascination and interest.

_There are so many stores all set up all around…!_

_I wonder what they all are selling…_

I went nearer to take a closer look at their merchandise. I inspected them inquisitively.

It was then I saw them.

_Candy apples…!_

_My favourite…!_

I marched over to the store that was selling them. I stared at them, longingly. I wanted to buy one but then, I had no money to buy it with.

" Hey, you! Leave my cart alone! "

Instantaneously, I looked up and was face to face with the storekeeper.

" You came here to steal again, didn't you? " he demanded, glaring down at me.

" N-No, I…I- " I stammered, feeling mortified.

" Get lost, you stupid robber! " he spat out fiercely.

Attracted by the fuss that the storekeeper was causing, people stopped by to look over at me.

Some had the nerve to whisper when I was within ear-shot.

" Would you look at that, a pretty thief! "

" I think she uses her face to distract people and when they aren't looking, she'll just steal anything of the rack! "

" Do her parents teach her any good intrinsic worth? "

" Shame on whoever her parents are! "

I was close to tears when I heard all those mean remarks aimed at me.

" Please sir, " I begged. " I was just looking at them…that was all. "

The storekeeper smirked at me.

" Oh, really? Maybe, you have it all mixed up. For you, looking means stealing. It's all the same, isn't it? " he sneered.

" No! " I whispered, the tears blurring my vision. " I'm not that kind of person that you may think I am! "

" You little thief, just go back the way you came! " he continued. " I'm not interested with whatever your reasons are! "

My eyes widened at this.

_Why is everyone being so cruel to me…?_

_Honestly, I just came over to look at them…_

_I didn't mean to steal them…_

_I never even thought about stealing one of them…!_

Without another word, I ran off, without looking back at any of them.

_In the end…_

_Everyone is the same…_

_It's no use trying…_

_Trying to be friends with anyone…_

_They'll just make use of me…_

_Either that or just scorn me…_

I kept on running. I ran as hard as I could to get away from everyone. I knew that I did not belong anywhere, no matter how hard I tried.

_Why…?_

_I used to be surrounded by people…_

_I was much loved…_

_I was cared and looked after by everyone in the Kuruta tribe…_

_But now…_

_Now, my people were all gone…_

_And my once cherished love and warmth went along with them…_

_All of which were lost…_

_Leaving me here…_

_Alone, to face the society who shuns me away…_

_It was like I stood out and carried a vile disease…_

Sadness and hurt washed over me in strong waves.

_Where…?_

_Is there any place that I belong…?_

_I know that it was wrong of me to steal things…_

_But, I did it for a purpose…_

_And, it was to survive…!_

_I didn't do it simply because I wanted to…_

_But I had to…_

_It wasn't done on a whim…_

_It was a need…_

Finally, I stopped. I found myself near a lake. It was desolate, just the way I was used to. I lived in such surroundings, all deserted and abandoned.

_I had suffered much…_

_But…_

_But, who could I turn to…?_

_All these, I carried within me…_

_Like a burden, heavy upon my shoulders…_

I sank to the ground, gasping for air. Unable to control any longer, I wept.


	12. Episode 12: Petty Revenge

Episode 12: Petty Revenge

Kurapica watched Hikari from afar. Although, he deliberately lagged behind her, he was much aware of what was happening.

She was staring at everything like she had never seen any of them before.

_Especially the people…_

He observed.

Then, suddenly, her whole face lit up as she smiled.

_She must have something that she really likes…_

Following her gaze, Kurapica saw that she was staring at…

_Huh, candy apples…?_

_Don't tell me that she really loves them…?_

Unconsciously, a smile tugged at his lips. He was really amused at her unpredictable behaviour.

Kurapica lost his smile as he stared at the scene that unfolded before him in the next moment.

The owner of the store had started yelling at her.

_What is he doing…?!_

_Why is he shouting at her…?_

_She's just looking at the apples right…?_

_I don't see anything wrong in that…_

Kurapica continued to watch everything that was taking place.

Soon, he realised that the commotion had attracted several passer-bys and they were whispering to one another.

" Would you look at that, a pretty thief! "

" I think she uses her face to distract people and when they aren't looking, she'll just steal anything of the rack! "

" Do her parents teach her any good intrinsic worth? "

" Shame on whoever her parents are! "

_Why are they being so cruel…?_

_They can't just judge her like that…!_

He felt a surge of anger coursing through him at their senseless and brutal remarks.

_Run, Hikari…_

_You don't deserve this treatment…_

He found himself wishing.

As if on cue, the girl turned and took off. She was not quick enough as he caught sight of the tears. It tore at his heart.

_Who are they to talk to her like that…?!_

Without thinking, Kurapica strode up to the store. He picked up one candy apple from the whole lot. Glaring at the storekeeper, he flashed his hunter licence identification card at him.

" If that's not enough, I have money, " Kurapica told him resentfully.

The storekeeper looked at him, bewildered.

" Please do treat your customers with respect, mister. Hikari was only just looking at your candy apples and not taking them, " the Hunter said icily, placing his money down and walked off, leaving a very shocked storekeeper in his wake.

_That felt better…_

I have taken crying to comfort myself.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I stared at my reflection in the still lake water. Red and puffy bloodshot eyes and blotchy cheeks, not that I care. I did not care about how I looked at all. To me, looks did not matter to me. I closed my eyes and tried to push away the images of what happened earlier on but failed.

" Do her parents teach her any good intrinsic worth? "

" Shame on whoever her parents are! "

_My parents…?_

_They are not fault…_

_They weren't the ones who taught me to steal…_

_I did it on my own accord…_

_My father died…_

_But, it was not in vain…_

_He died valiantly…_

_In order to save the tribe…_

" Hey, there's a chick over there! "

I looked up, startled.

_I didn't know anyone was here…_

_At least, I thought so…_

Quickly, I scrambled up to my feet.

There were five men blocking my way.

" What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone in the night? " one of them asked, taking a step forward.

Instinctively, I took a step back.

" You know, blond hair and blue eyes are very uncommon on this island, " he

continued. " You must be an outsider. "

I did not reply as I scanned the surroundings behind them, looking for an opening. As if sensing what I was about to do, all of them stepped forward, tightening the circle around me so that I could escape.

" Don't provoke me or you will all die, " I whispered imperceptibly.

They laughed.

" You can't possibly save yourself and yet you want to kill all five of us? You must be out of your mind! " another spoke up, still laughing.

" Don't think that I won't, " I told them, solemnly. " Then, you'll wish you've never been born. "

" Well, we'll take your warning into consideration. You really are being difficult, aren't you? " he continued, brandishing a pocket knife at me.

All of them did the same.

" You can't hurt me with that, " I said, softly. " I'm warning you to leave me alone. Please take my advice and do leave. "

They did not want to take my advice neither did they want to leave as they continued to back me until my feet was against the mouth the lake, almost close enough to touch the water. I knew that my only escape was to jump into the lake but I could not swim, at least if the water was too deep in. Then, I would drown but I was not going to take my chances. I turned back to them. I had no choice since they were not going to listen to me and take my advice as they should be. Quickly, I scanned the surroundings once again. There was no one around but us.

" So, what is it going to be? Drown inside the lake or come with us? "

I gave them an innocent smile as my once blue eyes turned blood red.

" Maybe, none of the above? " I suggested sweetly. " I think you picked the wrong girl. "

The men gasped in horror as they took a step back when they caught sight of my eyes.

" I told you to leave me alone, didn't I? " I murmured tenderly, stepping forward as the men drew back.

" What are you?! " the same man who had refused my advice yelled. " A monster?! "

" If that's what you want to call me, " I sneered.

Then, I raised my left hand and immediately, the man was sent flying through the air.


	13. Episode 13:All For A Candy Apple

Episode 13: All For A Candy Apple

_Where is she…?_

_Where did she go…?_

Kurapica was already walking around the square where the Festival was held for more than an hour.

" Kurapica! "

The seventeen-year-old turned at the mention of his name. It was Gon and Killua.

" Gon! Killua! " he called back, looking relieved.

He waited for both boys to catch up to him.

" Eh, where's your partner? " Killua asked him as soon as they caught up.

" That's exactly the problem. I'm trying to find Hikari. Have you both seen her? "

Gon and Killua shared a look and shook their heads.

" I'm sorry, but we haven't. But, what happened to her? " Gon asked.

" And why are you carrying a candy apple around? " Killua pointed out. " I thought you disliked sweets? "

Try as he might, Kurapica could not hold back as red tinged his cheeks. He knew that he looked silly, standing there and holding a candy apple in his hand.

" Eh, Kurapica, you're blushing! " Gon exclaimed.

" It's true, I don't like sweets but I bought this for Hikari. She wanted it, " Kurapica answered, looking embarrassed.

" Yeah, and she asked you? " Killua put in, impishly.

That made poor Kurapica blush harder.

" Yes…I mean _no_. "

Killua waggled his eyebrows at him teasingly.

" I saw her at the candy apple store, " Kurapica said, looking serious, his blush gone and ignoring Killua's mischievous antics. " And the next minute, she ran off. Mito-san would slaughter me if I don't find her. "

He did not want include the details about why she ran off so he made it sound like he just could not care less.

" Maybe, she ran towards the lake? " Gon offered, since he knew this island like the back of his hand.

" The lake? " Kurapica repeated.

Gon nodded.

" There's a lake close by. She must have gone there. "

Kurapica knew at once that that made sense to him since it was obvious that a humiliated person would want to be left alone in an out-of-the-way spot.

" Thank you, Gon! " he told the younger boy, quickly before he took off towards the direction of the lake.

Kurapica ran in the direction of those voices that he heard. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hikari and five men which he did not recognise. Mechanically, he pressed his body close to a trunk of a tree to conceal himself and watched them, carefully.

Soon, he realised that those men had not come to chat but had a different purpose in mind. Rape. Over the months, he had grown very sensitive to a person's aura. He could tell whether he meant harm or not and these men were no different. All they had thoughts about were of raping Hikari. Another surge of anger welled through his body at the mere thought of anyone touching her body.

He was about to step in and save Hikari when there was a scream of pain. Kurapica realised that one man had been thrown backwards in the air.

_Did she do that…?_

_Did she push him down…?_

_Does she know how to fight…?_

Instantly, his eyes flew over to Hikari. A strangled gasp of surprise escaped his lips as he quickly hid himself again in the embrace of the darkness.

_What the hell…?!_

_That girl…_

_I saw them…_

_She has those red eyes too…_

_Just like mine…_

_Does that mean she is also a part of the Kuruta Tribe too…?_

_And I'm not the only sole survivor…?_

_No wonder…_

_She looks so familiar to me…_

_She has the same eyes and hair like __**Hikari**__…_

" Stay away from me! " I screamed out with such force that another man was flung backwards.

The other men threw their blades at me, in hopes to stab me with it. However, I made sure there was no such luck. I lashed my hand again and the knives stopped in mid-air for one moment before they spun around and were sent back towards their owners. I lost it completely as my mind was filled with so much abhorrence and rage.

However, a figure stepped out of the darkness. Through my already clouded vision, I could recognise the face of the person, but only barely. It was Kurapica.

Using his chain, Kurapica made a wide arc and swung it. The chain's path knocked the knives away from piercing their targets.

I was already so worn out from using so much of my energy that I staggered like someone who was drunk, barely conscious but I fought against it although I knew perfectly well that I was losing.

" Go! " Kurapica commanded. " And leave her alone! "

The men did not need telling twice. They were already fleeing up the hill, getting away from me.

_Good…_

_Do run and never come back…_

_At least… _

_I did not hurt them…_

_That's the most imperative thing…_

_After all…_

_I've never wanted to hurt anyone with this ability of mine…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurapica approaching me, guardedly, his eyes never leaving mine.

" Don't come any closer to me… " I whispered faintly. " Kurapica-san, I might hurt you… "

He stopped, just inches away from me. That was when I saw it. Blood red eyes, those were similar to mine.

" Th-Those eyes…they are just like mine. Y-You are from the Kuruta Tribe? " I stumbled, my voice becoming softer and weaker as the exhaustion was too overwhelming for me but still I fought it for time.

He said nothing but continued to stare at me.

" K-Kurapica-san, I'm sorry… "

Then, I lost consciousness as my eyes rolled and all was sheer darkness.


	14. Episode 14: Ever So Silent

Episode 14: Ever So Silent

My eyes flew open as I jolted straight up.

_Where am I…?_

I blinked my eyes several times to clear away the haziness, obscuring my vision. Once my vision had cleared, I examined my surroundings thoroughly. The place was rather familiar to me. I took a closer look and only then did I recognise where I was.

_This is where I first revealed my real gender to Mito-san…_

_This must be her room…_

_But…_

_What am I doing here in the first place…?_

_I did follow them to the Festival…_

_And then…_

I remembered as the images flashed through my mind. I was paired off with Kurapica. Then, came the candy apple incident. After that, there were five men who had provoked me with the wrong intentions and then…there was Kurapica.

My eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on me.

_Kurapica…_

_He saw me, for who I am…_

_The real me…_

_A Kuruta Tribe member…_

_The same goes for him as well…_

_So, he must have brought me here…_

I pushed back the covers and got back on my feet. I took a few wobbly steps before I could fully regain my composure. It was then I noticed something.

_A candy apple…?_

There, it was, lying on the side table, well-wrapped. With a puzzled frown, I went over and picked it up.

_But…_

_Who bought it for me…?_

_I knew that I've never told anyone about my love for candy apples..._

_Or did I…?_

I could not remember. I also happened realise that I was not wearing Mito-san's yukata anymore but rather a nightgown that was much too big for me that I practically disappeared inside it with the hem sweeping the floor. I opened the door and stepped outside. I heard their voices from downstairs. It seemed that all of them were downstairs.

_They must be waiting for me…_

_Waiting for me to wake up, I guess…_

At the mere thought of it, my heart filled with that warmth that I had once longed desperately for.

" Hikari! "

Mito-san was the first one who saw me just as I was about to enter the room.

" Hikari, we were so worried! " she jumped up and ran over to me, enveloping me in a tight embrace.

" I'm sorry, " I whispered shyly as I breathed in her familiar smell of lilac.

" I'm glad that you're awake, Hikari. How are you feeling now? " the woman asked as she led me over to a chair.

The moment I sat down, Gon immediately started asking whether I was alright.  
" I'm fine, Gon. You don't have to worry about me, " I told him, politely.

" Hikari, did you know that Kurapica bought you that candy? " Killua chimed in, noticing that I was holding on to the candy apple.

Very quickly, I glanced over at Kurapica. I was surprised actually. He was not watching me anymore.

_It seems like he accepted me already…_

Or rather, maybe he was avoiding eye contact with me. Then I knew why, he did not want me to see that he was blushing.

" It's your favourite, isn't it, Hikari-chan? " Mito-san asked me, gently.

Flushing slightly, I nodded.

" I love candy. "

Killua, I noticed, perked up at this.

" Do you like chocolates? " he asked me, finally, looking at her with newfound interest.

" Yes I do, " I answered him.

" You must be famished, after your nightmare. Kurapica told me about it, " the woman told me, placing a bowl of donburi with toppings on it, in front of me. " Here, eat this. I call it Mito-san's Special. Helps you gain your energy back . "

I gave her a grateful smile as I helped myself to the food, hungrily. I dipped my spoon into the gruel and scooped some of it into my mouth.

My smile widened.

" Wow, this is really yummy! " I crooned contentedly. " Mito-san, you really are a very good cook! "

It was then that I was aware of everyone watching me as I ate. I dropped my spoon and blushed, leaping to my feet.

" I'm so sorry! I simply rushed in and not wait for everyone to eat as well. "

Mito-san shook her head.

" You will eat first and we'll eat later, Hikari, " Mito-san insisted, forcing her back onto the chair.

" A-Are you sure? " I began, looking hesitant.

" Hikari, I suggest you eat first and don't worry about us, " Gon reassured me.

" Really? "

I looked around at all of their faces. All of them nodded.

" You eat up, " Mito-san urged.

I nodded.

For the very first time, I felt safe under the watchful eyes of my newfound friends.

That night, try as I might, I still could not fall asleep so I decided to go outside. Quietly, I pulled back the covers and got to my feet. I tread softly across the wooden floor so as not to wake up Mito-san and her mother.

" Hikari? " Mito-san called out softly, her voice ridden with sleep.

Instantly, I froze.

" You can't sleep? " she asked me.

" N-No, I can't, Mito-san. " I answered truthfully. " Would you mind if I went out for a bit of fresh air? "

" No, I don't mind but please don't venture out too far, okay? "

" Sure. Don't worry, I won't, " I reassured her.

Silently, I pulled the door open and crept past the boys' room and went downstairs, not forgetting to bring my candy apple along.

I pushed open the front door and stepped out, taking a deep breath of the unsullied cool night air and exhaled, relishing the sensation as the night breeze wrapped around me in a cool blanket, invigorating me.

" Can't sleep, Hikari? "

Distressed, I whirled around and looked up.

There he was, sitting on the roof, staring down at her with his intense blue eyes, the same colour like mine.


	15. Episode 15: The Forgotten Past

Episode 15: The Forgotten Past

" K-Kurapica-san, you scared me! " I exclaimed, my hand trying to slow down the rate of my pounding heart.

" Sorry about that. "

The seventeen-year-old jumped down nimbly and landed expertly on his feet.

Although I was only a year younger, Kurapica still towered over me. There was a very apparent difference in height. 

" You can't sleep too? " I asked him, timidly. 

" Seems like it, " the seventeen-year-old answered. 

For a moment, there was only silence before I shattered it. 

" Kurapica-san, why did you name me, Hikari? " 

" You don't remember what happened five years ago? " he countered. 

" Of course, I do. The total annihilation of the Kuruta Tribe, " I replied. " But why Hikari? " 

" You were so traumatised by it that you forgot about your own identity. "

My eyes narrowed at this.

" My identity? " I echoed, confused. " What are you talking about? " 

Kurapica continued to stare down at me. 

" You are Hikari Kuruta, the tribal Chief's daughter, " he explained.

" H-H-Hikari? " 

My voice came out but a mere whisper. 

It was then, that the images of the past which I had tried so hard to forget came rushing back to me. 

_Before they came, I was outside, playing ball with my nineteen-year-old brother, Ryu._

" _Ryu, pass the ball! Pass the ball! "_

" _Where's my 'I love you, Ryu' ? " my brother teased me, winking._

_I pouted, " Geez, do I really have to? " _

_Ryu nodded firmly. _

_I sighed unhappily. _

" _Since you much, much older than me, you will constantly bully me! " _

_Ryu grinned mischievously._

" _Well, there's no two ways about it. Either you do that or you don't get the ball, Hikari. " _

" _Ryu, daisukke! " I told him in my most saccharine voice. " Now, could you please pass me the ball? " _

_He laughed and threw the ball over to me. However, it flew over my head and past my hands which were high above my head, trying to grab the ball. It bounced away from me. _

_Angrily, I placed my hands on my hips and scolded him._

" _You threw the ball like that on purpose! You know very well that I can't catch the ball at such a height! " _

" _Really? " he asked me, acting all innocent._

_With a huff, I turned away from him and marched over to retrieve the ball which had bounced to a stop, just several metres away from me. _

_And then…_

" _RYU, HIKARI! RUN! " _

_It was my father, Kazuya Kuruta, the tribal Chief of our clan. He was also rumoured to be the strongest Nen-user amongst our people. _

" _Daddy? " I called out, looking puzzled. _

_At the age of eleven, I was clueless about what was happening around me. _

_Without another word, Ryu scooped me up into his arms as I lost my grip on the ball and it went bouncing off again. _

" _Come on, Hikari. We've got to go, now! " _

_Then, Ryu took of with me in his arms._

" _Wait, but what about Daddy? " I cried out, turning to look back._

_It was then that I was it. _

_A man just came up to my father and killed him just like that before my eyes just as he was trying to help out his people in fighting some unknown enemy. _

_I gasped in horror at the macabre scene as tears brimmed in my eyes when I realised that my father had been murdered, just like that. _

" _Hikari, be a good girl and stay here. I'll come back for you, " Ryu told me._

" _P-Promise…? " I sobbed, swiping at the tears that were now spilling onto my blouse._

" _Yes, I promise, " my brother replied, hurriedly. _

_He ruffled my hair affectionately and then he left me there, huddling behind a boulder not far from the village, to fend for myself. _

_I heard screams of many people dying and cries of pain. I could almost smell death as I just sat there, not moving and listened helplessly. _

_All I could think of were my brother and father. _

_After a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. _

_Hope blossomed in my chest as I mustered up my courage to take a peek._

_My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my throat. I took a step back. _

_There were no sign of the village at all but only ruins. Many people were all scattered around, dead. There was blood everywhere as the stench of burnt flesh wafted through my nose, making me gag._

_What is going on here…?_

_Without thinking, I ran forward in the direction of my house or what was left of it. _

" _Ryu? Daddy? " I called out, anxiously._

_Where are they…?_

_Did they leave me here…?_

_By now, the tears were falling._

" _RYU? DADDY? " I tried again, calling for them in a louder voice. _

_However, no one came to me. There was only the utter silence._

_It was then I saw him. My father. _

_My lips stretched into a wide smile as I ran to him._

" _DADDY! " I yelled, relieved._

_I thought he was murdered…_

_Thank the Heavens above…_

" _H-Hikari… "  
I lost my smile when I saw his face. It was all bruised and bleeding._

" _D-Daddy, are you alright? " I asked him, concerned._

_He caressed my cheek with one hand. _

" _Hikari, run. Run away from here and don't look back. You must live, that's why you were spared. The Gods have protected you so you must go, " he told me softly, tears running down his face._

_And then, his eyes glazed over, now devoid of life and fell to the ground. _

" _NO, DADDY! " I screamed, as reality struck me. _

_I was alone now. There was no one around for me anymore. _

_Ryu…_

_My father…_

_Everyone was gone…_

" HIKARI! " 

Immediately, my head snapped up. I blinked my eyes repeatedly, realising that I had sunk to the ground. I looked at Kurapica who was kneeling in front of me with a worried look on his face.

" K-K-Kurapica-san, " I whispered, my voice, hoarse and heavy with sadness. " I saw it. I saw my father. He died in front of my eyes… "


	16. Episode 16: The Knack Of Sharing

Episode 16: The Knack Of Sharing

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shoulder.

" Kurapica-san, he died. My father and brother were both murdered, " I sobbed. " My father told me to run and not look back. I-I was so terrified! "

I squeezed my eyes shut and started to tremble.

" Hikari, it's okay now. You are not there. Most importantly, you are not alone anymore. You have all of us here with you, " Kurapica told me, trying his best to comfort me. "So, please don't cry. "

" I guess so, " I said as my eyes suddenly snapped open when I was aware of my awkward position.

Almost instantly, I jumped back as if I was burnt by Kurapica's skin.

" Oh, I'm really sorry! " I exclaimed, my cheeks growing warm and placed my hands into my lap. " You must have found that uncomfortable. "

" It's alright, Hikari, " Kurapica replied.

Soon after, there was silence.

I unwrapped the plastic wrapping of the candy apple that Kurapica bought for me.

" Uhm, Kurapica-san? " I began, not quite looking at him. " Do you have a handkerchief? "  
" Sure, I do. Why? "

" Do you mind if I borrowed it? " I explained. " I will wash it after that and give it back to you. "  
The seventeen-year-old handed his handkerchief over.

I took over the handkerchief and used it to cover a portion of the candy apple.

" Eh, what are you doing? " Kurapica asked me, bemused.

I bit into the covered part of the sweet and broke a large portion of it.

" Here! "

I offered it to him which he willingly accepted.

" Thank you, Hikari. "

I smiled at him, kindly and nodded.

" Hikari, I wanted to ask you something, " Kurapica began, meeting my eyes directly.

I stopped nibbling on my piece of candy apple.

" What is it? " I asked, looking curiously at him.

" Earlier on, I saw those men being flung aside like they were merely puppets and those knives… How did you that? "

I broke eye contact and looked away.

" Why do you want to know all this, Kurapica-san? " I asked him softly.

He paused before going to on to answer me.

" You and I, we belong to the same race. "

" I-I don't know how to explain it, " I admitted. " I've had this power since I was young. I'm able to move things around with my mind using…Nen, at least that was my father called it. I don't like to use this power because it drains me of my life energy and it takes me some time to recover. He says that I'm in the Specialization Group and also, I've been able to cancel out any forms of Nen being placed upon others. In other words, I'm a Jyonen user as well. "

" You mean, you have done this before? " Kurapica demanded.

I looked at him, startled, at his sudden change in voice.

" Huh? Done what? " I asked him, stupidly.

" You cancel out the Nen on others? "

I nodded, looking thoughtful.

" Yes, I've done it several times before under the supervision of my father, of course because I'm not that skilled in it. It's a really dodgy business since the person in question and me included could get killed in the process. Anyway, one reason our clan prospered is due to this. There are only a certain few who knows about this ability of mine. But of course, this type of dealing is done under strict rules and in secrecy because the people who placed Nen upon the others will know about it and hunt me

down. "

The boy's eyes widened at this.

" Has anyone ever died before when you did this? "

I shook my head.

" No, there wasn't but one nearly because I almost lost control of my power. "

The seventeen-year-old lapsed into silence.

" Kurapica-san, I would appreciate it if you would not tell this to anyone, " I added, now yawning, finishing the last of the candy apple.

" You better get some rest. We've talked nearly the whole night away, " he advised me after noticing my yawning.

" Okay, " I said sleepily. " Good-night, Kurapica-san. "

I turned my back to him and was about to head inside when I stopped.

I turned back to face him.

" Kurapica-san? Aren't you coming in as well? "

" Yes, I will be but not now, " he told me. " You go on first. "

I nodded and went in, without turning back. I was too bushed to argue back.

Maybe, I should have turned back because the boy was staring at me with a pensive look on his face.


	17. Episode 17: A ThankYou Note

Episode 17: A Thank-You Note

The next morning, I was woken up by Mito-san who was folding up the blankets.

" Hikari dear, you are the last one up. Did you return to bed late, last night? "

I felt my cheeks heating up.

_It was true…_

_We had talked practically the whole night…_

_I had only managed to get four hours of sleep…!_

" Uh, yes I did. Sorry about that, Mito-san, " I answered, rubbing my eyes.

" No, it's alright. I've already laid out my spare clothes for you for the day, " the woman said.

" Thank you, Mito-san. I'm sorry for troubling you so much, " I told her, politely.

The twenty-five-year-old shook her head and smiled warmly at me.

" Today, we're going to go shopping in town for your clothes. Only just the two of us. " Shopping? " I echoed, staring at her, bewildered.

" Yes, I'll buy you some clothes for your daily wear. "

" Then what about your shop? " I asked her.

Mito-san waved her hand at me dismissively.

" Don't worry about the shop. I'm sure the boys will be able to handle it just fine on their own together with my mother. "

I returned her smile as I helped her to clear up my make-shift bed.

" Sure, I'll be glad to. I've never gone shopping with anyone before, " I said, thrilled.

Then, I washed up and dressed for the day in the loose-fitting blouse and skirt, which barely wrapped around my much too slender waist, which Mito-san had laid out for me.

I laundered Kurapica's handkerchief and made sure that it was fresh and dry.

" Uh, Mito-san? Could I have a piece of paper and a pen, please? " I asked her.

" Why do you need them for? "

" I need to write something out, " I answered, hoping that she would not ask what.

The woman nodded and smiled, pointing at her desk.

" Everything that you need is all there. Feel free to use them whenever you wish, " she told me.

" Thank you so much, Mito-san! "

Very quickly, I jotted down a thank-you note for Kurapica in my precise handwriting.

Kurapica-san,

I would like to thank you for the handkerchief as well as for buying me the candy apple. I did not know that you knew about my favourite. Also, for hearing me out last night. You are a really good listener. Maybe, sometime you could tell me about your own problems. I would be really glad to be your confidant. But all the same, thank you so much for everything!

Hikari.

I folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into the handkerchief. I had forgotten to give my thanks after everything he had done for me so at least, I could give him this thank-you note. Then, I went downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of my friends and slip this note over to him.

" Good morning, Hikari! " Gon greeted me, cheerfully.

" Morning, Hikari! " both Leorio and Killua greeted me next, in unison.

" Good morning, " Kurapica said, simply and went back to reading the newspaper.

" Uh…good morning, everyone, " I announced bashfully.

I went to take my place at the table, beside Gon.

When no one was looking, I promptly slid the handkerchief containing the note over to Kurapica, just as I was passing his chair.

" Hikari, we were just talking about you, " Gon began, just as I was about to tuck in.

I nearly dropped my spoon.

_Did he tell them…?_

_Did he tell them what I've just confided to him and him alone…?_

Quickly, I glanced at Kurapica but he seemed to be riveted in his reading.

" Uhm, talking about me? " I echoed, tentatively, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Gon nodded.

" Kurapica told me all about what happened yesterday at the festival. About you being a Kuruta Tribe member. "

I nearly sighed in relief as I felt my body slacken.

" What about it? " I asked him, scooping gruel, using the spoon and feeding myself.

Just then, Mito-san and her mother entered.

" I'll tell you all about it later, " Gon whispered to me before he bit into his toast.

" I have something to tell everyone, " Mito-san announced, winking at me.

" What is it, Mito-san? " Gon asked his step-mother.

Mito-san smiled, " Both Hikari and I are going shopping in town later this afternoon to buy her clothes since my spare clothes just don't fit her well. So, I want all of you to help my mother handle the shop while I'm gone. "

There was a series of groans coming mainly from Gon and Killua.

Leorio, on the other hand, was already on his feet.

" Whatever, my lady wishes, I will gladly go through even the fires of Hell just to see to it that it will granted for her. "

" I'm not your lady, Leorio, " Mito-san muttered under her breath. " It's only a simple request and already, he's making a big issue about it by exaggerating. "

I giggled at Leorio's 'manly' behaviour which he took on to impress Mito-san but clearly he was not making any progress at all. I could see plainly that the woman was not impressed.

" Get another woman, Leorio! " Killua teased.

" Killua! " Mito-san exclaimed. " Don't be rude! "

I heard chuckling coming from Kurapica.

However, when he saw me watching him, he quickly hid his face behind the newspaper.

I stopped laughing and stared at the newspaper in mystification.

_What's wrong with him…?_

I shook my head and then went back to eating my breakfast.


	18. Episode 18: A Final Decision

Episode 18: The Final But Dangerous Decision

That afternoon, Mito-san and I set out to town for clothes shopping.

" Are you sure that they will be fine? " I asked her for the umpteenth time.

Mito-san smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

" You really are worried about your friends, aren't you? "

I nodded as I looked up at her, anxiously.

" Are they going to be alright? "

" Yes, I'm sure they are going to be just fine. My mother will watch over them, " the woman reassured me. " Don't worry too much, Hikari or pimples will start popping out on your face! Try to relax and enjoy our time together, okay? "

I smiled at her and nodded.

" Now, that's a good girl. "

After a few minutes of walking, we had finally reached the town.

" Hikari, I'm making sure that you will get all the cutest clothes, alright? " Mito-san sang out happily as we went over to a clothes shop that was the nearest. " This is my very first time shopping for a girl. Normally, I only shop for Gon's clothes and never a girl's. "

" Oh…uhm, o-okay, " I stammered.

_She looks so happy…_

_Will I ever be this happy…?_

_I mean, I've never shopped before…_

_All I have ever done…_

_Is to steal food and not clothes…_

_My robe is the only garment that I've ever owned…_

_And, it's also something I stole…_

_I've never owned anything that I've bought with money…_

_I've got no money for all this…_

_Then…_

I stopped up suddenly.

" Hikari? "

" M-Mito-san, I can't buy clothes, " I told her.

The woman's eyes widened in astonishment.

" But, why not? "

" Well, that's because…I've got no money to buy them with, " I admitted. " Besides, the clothes will be too expensive. "

For a moment, Mito-san stared at me and then she burst out laughing.

" Oh, Hikari, dear. You sure are full of surprises, aren't you? " she told me, fondly. " My dear sweet child, you don't have to pay for them. I will _buy_ them for _you_. "

My eyes widened at this.

" But, I can't pay you back for them, " I bickered.

Mito-san laughed again.

" Hikari, is money everything you think about? " she asked me, amused. " You don't have to pay me back. I'm doing this readily. Besides, wasn't it me who suggested that we go shopping together? "

There was no way for me to argue at her logic when she puts it that way so I kept quiet.

" There you go. Now, let's get you some clothes, " she told me gently, leading me into the shop, holding my hand.

" Hikari, are you done yet? " Mito-san called out from outside the changing room.

" I'll be done in a minute or two, " I answered from inside.

Mito-san had told me to try on many different blouses of all colours. She said that the most practical way to buy clothes is to start with the top and then the skirts or pants, followed by shoes to match the whole outfit.

Once I was done, I stepped out.

" How's this? " I asked her.

Mito-san gave me a once good look-over, tapping her index finger against her lips in concentration.

" Blue and purple seems to accentuate your figure and brings out the colour of your

eyes, " she told me, her eyes never leaving the blouse I had on. " What colour do you like, Hikari? "

" Me? "

I looked down at the soft woollen mauve coloured blouse which I now wore.

" Purple? " I answered, looking unsure of myself.

" Well then, we'll get this blouse as well, " the woman declared. " Hikari, then try this on as well. "

She handed me another blouse.

" But… "

My eyes roved over to Mito-san's basket which was stuffed to the brim with blouses.

" Don't we have enough? "

The twenty-five-year-old shook her head.

" Well, one more and then we'll go over to skirts and shorts section, " she promised me.

_Oh dear…_

_This is going to be a long afternoon…_

_I mean, when is this ever going to end…?_

_I have never known that choosing clothes is such a hassle and bother…!_

I closed the door to the changing room once again.

It was only evening that we arrived back.

" We're back! " Mito-san announced our arrival.

" Wow, you look really pretty, Hikari! " Gon praised me when we entered the shop.

I blushed and stared down at the floor.

" Uhm…thank you, Gon, " I told him shyly.

Mito-san had insisted me on wearing an outfit that she had put together after we had decided on and bought everything. Gone were Mito-san's clothes and in their place were clothes that I could call my own. I had a brand new heliotrope coloured sleeveless top with a sailor's collar, a white knee-length skirt and matching sneakers. My hair was in a half up-do with some hair twisted loosely, framing my heart-shaped face. Everything was done with the courtesy of Mito-san.

" Simply adorable! " Leorio commented.

Kurapica took one look at me and turned away.

" Whatever, " Killua responded.

" Killua, don't be rude to her! " Leorio scolded him, for his blunt remark. " For once, be nice to her! "

Inwardly, I smiled as the both of them started to argue, throwing insults back and forth, neither one giving in, until Mito-san intervened.

" Mito-san, I'm going out with Hikari and the others for just a few minutes. I'll be back in time for dinner, " Gon announced.

" Okay, but please be careful out there! " Mito-san called back.

We walked for quite a distance before we stopped.

" Hikari, let's continue where we left off earlier, " Gon told me.

" During breakfast, Kurapica told us about you being another surviving member of the Kuruta Tribe. Is that for real? " Leorio began.

" Yes, that's true, " I confirmed. " I am part of the Tribe. "

" I see. Kurapica suggested about bringing you along with him together with Senritsu, " Gon said.

" Bringing me along? Senritsu? " I repeated, looking confused. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Hikari, you don't get it, do you? " Killua spoke up.

I turned to him, still bamboozled.

" Get what? "

" Kurapica is leaving tomorrow from Whale Island and he wants to bring you along with him and Senritsu is a close friend of his, " he explained.

" Hikari, you need to go along with him. It's the safest thing to do. The Spiders are still on the move and when they get to know about you… " Gon trailed off.

" The Spiders? I have heard of them before but who are they actually? " I asked, inquisitively, wanting to know more about them.

" Spiders, also known as Genei Ryodan or the Phantom Brigade. They are members who use Nen for dire purposes in order to achieve their dark goals, " Kurapica spoke up suddenly. " They are the ones who killed the Kuruta Tribe in order to get their hands on the Scarlet Eyes that our people were eminent for. "

My eyes widened at this revelation although I winced slightly at his use of the past tense.

" Hikari? Do you want to go with him? " Gon asked me, directly.

" I'm not sure… " I trailed off, glancing at Kurapica who was in turn staring at me, expectantly.

" But Hikari, you have to! It's the safest thing for you, to be with him! " Gon told

me. " Besides Senritsu is also someone whom you can trust as well. "

_What do I do…?_

_Should I follow him…?_

_But…_

_What if I meet the Spiders along the way…?_

_Won't that mean I'll be in danger too…?_

_But then…_

_I can't possibly fend for myself against all of them…_

_In the event if they do find out about me…_

_Besides I know that Kurapica can be trusted…_

_I guess…_

_That leaves me no choice…_

" Okay, I'll go with him, " I agreed. " But, what about Mito-san? "

" Great! Then, leave everything to me! " Gon told me firmly.

" Then, we'll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast at ten since the ship will be departing from Whale Island at eleven, " Kurapica announced brusquely and turned away.


	19. Episode 19: Flowery Bouquets

Episode 19: Flowery Bouquets

The next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn. I needed to do something for Mito-san and her mother after everything that they had done for me. Providing me with food, buying me clothes and bringing me out for the Festival. They had done so generously that I felt obliged to do something in return.

_They cared so much for me…_

I gazed at Mito-san's sleeping form and then at her mother and smiled softly.

_I know that I have no money to buy them anything…_

_But…_

_The least I could do was to do something that only a girl would ever do…_

_And I'm going to do just that…!_

Being as quiet as possible, I tiptoed past them and towards the door, hoping that they would not wake up.

I opened the door just enough for me to be able to squeeze through the small space provided for me.

_Success…!_

Both of them were still sleeping soundlessly.

_I managed to sneak out…!_

I closed the door behind me, carefully, trying not to make a sound. I smiled triumphantly and immediately raced downstairs.

_I have to do this quickly…_

_Before all of them wake up…_

_And find me missing…_

_Then, it will not be a surprise anymore…_

I ran towards the forest, still in my night shirt and shorts, feeling the fresh and cool breeze tugging at my wayward tresses, messy from sleeping.

Mito-san and I had argued about buying a nightdress yesterday afternoon when we were in the nightwear section.

" _A nightdress is more feminine! " Mito-san told me. _

" _But, it's hard to sleep in! A nightdress will only get in the way! " I countered back. _

" _Yes, but you are a girl, for goodness sake! You should wear something…girly! " the woman shot back. _

" _I may be a girl but that doesn't mean that I have to wear a nightdress! " I argued._

I smiled at the memory of it.

_But, in the end…_

_I won the argument…_

_I got my way…_

_Since I was the one wearing it…_

" Hikari, what in blazes are you doing here? "

My eyes widened in shock as I looked up.

Kurapica was standing on a tree branch, looking down at me, oddly.

_Why in the world am I always meeting him…?!_

_I didn't expect him to be here…_

_What's more, at this time and hour…_

" K-Kurapica-san! " I cried out.

" Hikari? "

I felt myself blushing.

" Uh, well…I-I thought that I would pick some flowers for Mito-san and her mother. "

With a swift leap, he came down.

" Flowers? " he echoed.

I smiled at him sincerely and nodded.

" Inside the forest, there are several white carnations, forget-me-nots, irises and yellow roses. I've seen them around before. I wanted to give them each a bouquet before we leave. They've taken so much care of me that I needed to return something back or I'll regret it, " I explained to him, voicing out my thoughts.

" I see, " was all the seventeen-year-old answered.

" Do you want to come along? " I asked him ingenuously.

" If you don't mind, I would like to see those flowers. "

My smile grew wider.

" Sure, I don't mind at all but please don't tell anyone about this, okay, Kurapica-san? "

My question caught him off-guard.

" Uh, yeah…I mean, sure, " he stuttered.

" I want this to be a surprise for them, " I told him and began walking again. " It seems the least that I could do for them. "

" Well, maybe it's the thought that matters? " Kurapica suggested, from somewhere behind.

" I guess so, " I answered.

I noticed that Kurapica would also lag behind me and not walk beside me.

_I wonder why…?_

" Kurapica-san? " I called. " Why didn't you tell me about your departure when we were talking two nights ago? "

He did not answer me, at least not at first.

" Kurapica-san? " I pressed.

I turned back to face him, walking backwards.

" Hikari, you are going to trip over something and fall, "he warned me. " Don't do that. "

" It's okay, I don't mind. But, you have yet to answer my question, " I said.

Kurapica realised that I was not going to allow a change of subject.

" I guess I forgot about it, " he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

I could hardly keep from giggling.

" Why did you forget such an important thing like that? " I pressed on, amused.

The boy shot me, an annoyed look.

" Hikari, don't keep asking me questions which I don't want to answer. "

I stuck out my tongue at him and turned back round, walking properly this time.

" Well, we're here, " I announced.

All around me, was the many different flowers that I had described to Kurapica earlier. It was like a secret grove, deep in the forest. The leaves were lush and green, growing in wild abandon. They were almost as high as my knees. There were many varieties of butterflies flitting from flower to flower.

There was also a waterfall, not far from where I was standing. The sparkling and unpolluted water seeps into the soil and keeps the flowers and grass, fresh. It was all Mother Nature's work.

" It's so calm here, " Kurapica remarked.

" Yes, it is. Before I met all of you, I used to come here and sort my thoughts out when I'm distressed about something, " I told him, kneeling amongst the grass, setting to work.

" It's amazing at what Mother Nature can do, " Kurapica said.

" Yes, I agree, " I answered, picking the flowers which I wanted.

" I think that we need to get back now, Hikari, " Kurapica replied. " The sun is starting to rise already. "

" Just give me another minute, Kurapica-san, " I said, tying the flowers up to make them into bouquets.

Kurapica waited patiently as he watched me, putting on the last touches here and there to the two bouquets.

" There, I'm done! " I declared, exultantly.

" Let's go. "

Kurapica began striding from whence we came, retracing our steps. I ran after him, trying my best to keep up with his stride.


	20. Episdoe 20: A Parting And Beginning

Episode 20: A Parting And Beginning Present

We managed to arrive before everyone woke up and went our separate ways.

I put the bouquets that I had made, out of sight by hiding them underneath my usual seat so that no one could see them. I wanted it to be a surprise, especially for Mito-san. She had been such a dear by taking good care of me and all.

During breakfast, Gon announced about Kurapica's and my departure from Whale Island.

" Mito-san, Kurapica and Hikari will be leaving from here at ten, " Gon told his step-mother.

" Leaving? " Mito-san echoed.

" Yes, I'll be leaving today with Hikari, " Kurapica explained.

" I don't mean to be uncouth but, why must it be with Hikari? " Mito-san asked him.

That was one question that no one had expected, at least not me.

For a moment there was silence as everyone tried to think for an excuse on the spot.

" Mito-san, it was my decision to go with Kurapica-san, " I answered quickly. " I want to explore the world. "

Mito-san stared at me for one long moment before she answered, " Well, it's your wish, my dear but please do be careful. "

I could almost hear everyone sigh in relief.

" Nice going, Hikari, " Gon whispered when his aunt was not looking.

" And you, Kurapica. Please take care of her and don't let her wander off alone, okay? " the woman told the seventeen-year-old severely. " Don't let anything awful happen to her. "

" Mito-san, you are being too harsh on Kurapica, " Gon responded. " Hikari knows how to take care of herself, don't you, Hikari? "

Killua kicked me, under the table.

" Uh, y-yes…of course, " I answered quickly, wincing.

" But, Hikari…she's like a child! " Mito-san argued. " We've barely even established our friendship and yet… "

I felt sympathetic towards Mito-san.

" Oh, Mito-san, don't worry about me. I promise that I'll come back when I'm done with exploring, " I told her. " Kurapica _will _take good care of me. I trust him. "

" Do you promise that you will return here to Whale Island and visit me? " Mito-san asked me, unshed tears in her eyes.

I nodded.

" Yes, I promise, " I answered firmly.

" I have something to give you, " I announced just before we left.

I took the bouquets of fresh flowers which I had prepared earlier from underneath the chair where I hid them and gave them to Mito-san and her mother.

" These are for you! " I told them. " I made them especially for you before I leave. I wanted for you to know that I'm really grateful for everything that you've done for me. You've all taken so much care of me that I'm forever in your debt because no one had ever treated me this way before. "

By the time I finished, I was close to tears. Mito-san pulled me close in a tight embrace.

The familiar smell. The comforting smell of a mother. Of warmth and love.

" Hikari, you promise, don't you? " she whispered.

" Yes, " I told her. " I will come and visit you again. "

" Hey Hikari, then what about us? " Leorio chimed in, looking left out.

I smiled at all of them.

" I have something for you all as well, " I told them shyly.

" Really? " Gon exclaimed. " What is it, Hikari? "

I gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

" Thanks for being a friend to me. You mean a lot to me… "

Finally, Kurapica and I left as the rest of them waved goodbye to us, from the house.

" We have a few minutes before the ship leaves from Whale Island, " Kurapica told

me. " I suggest that we buy you a mobile phone since both Senritsu and I have

one each. "

" A mobile phone? " I repeated. " What is that? "

Kurapica looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

" Are you serious? "

My cheeks reddened in humiliation.

" Yes, I am being serious, " I answered, a little too defensively.

" Oh, sorry about that. It's a communication device where you can easily press a few buttons and call someone even if he or she is not somewhere near, " Kurapica explained.

" What a brilliant invention! I would love to see that! " I exclaimed animatedly.

" Yes, I know you do, Hikari. We'll get you one, " Kurapica said.

" But, I have no money to pay for it, " I told him.

" I'll buy one for you so you don't have to worry about it. " Kurapica replied.

" But… " I trailed off, looking unsure.

_Everyone is always buying stuff for me…_

_First, it was that candy apple…_

_Clothes…_

_Then, a mobile phone…_

_But…_

_I have to repay them back somehow…_

As reading my mind, Kurapica said, " You don't have to repay me. "

" But… " I trailed off.

Kurapica met my eyes directly.

" No, you don't have to, Hikari. "

_But…_

_I will repay him somehow…_

_At the right time and right place…_

_No matter what he says…_

_I will still do it…_

_If it's the last thing I do…!_

" We're here, Hikari, " Kurapica told me.

He had led me to a shop selling those mobile phones.

" We'll get something that is easy for you to use, " he continued as he entered.

I followed him inside.

" Uh, okay. "

" Welcome! "

I yelped, startled and quickly hid behind Kurapica.

" Oh, I'm sorry about startling you, young lady. Please do accept my apologies, " the storekeeper replied.

"…Uhm, it-it's okay, " I stammered.

_Is that the way the storekeeper greets their customers…?_

_Yelling 'Welcome!' at everyone who enters…?_

_I have to ask Kurapica-san about this sometime…_

" So, what model is user-friendly? " Kurapica inquired.

" Oh, we do have a variety of models that are very user-friendly and popular, " the owner of the store answered as he pointed at the mobile phones on display in the glass cabinet behind him.

Kurapica turned to me.

" What is your favourite colour, Hikari? "

" Uhm…purple, " I answered.

He turned back to the storekeeper.

" I would like the purple clamshell one please, " Kurapica ordered.

Then, I saw him pulling out a card and flashing it at the owner of the store.

" Ah, so you're one of _them_, I see. "

'_Them'…?_

_Who's 'them'…?_

Without another word, Kurapica dropped some money onto the counter and took the phone from him.

" Wait, my boy. You are being very hasty here. Since you are a Hunter,

the phone is free. "

" Well then, thank you, " Kurapica said respectfully as he pocketed the money. " Do have a good day. "

" A good day to you as well, sir and young lady. "

I bowed hastily and followed Kurapica out.


	21. Episode 21: A Silent Shield

Episode 21: A Silent Shield

The moment I boarded the ship, I felt eyes on me.

I looked up and saw the men passengers ogling at me. I quickly looked down at my feet, feeling intimidated by them and gripped Kurapica's arm tightly, staying as close to him as possible.

" Hikari, no one on board will touch you, " the seventeen-year-old assured me.

Yet, I felt dubious.

_These men have very bad auras…_

_I can almost read their dirty thoughts about me…_

_It's like they've never had women passengers aboard…_

I took a quick glance around the ship and realised that my assumption was true. There was not one female around. They were all men except for me.

Despite his assurances, I still clung on to him, feeling vulnerable and exposed as their eyes never left me.

Kurapica led me over to an empty part of the ship.

" Sit down, Hikari. We are going to be here for a day before it reaches the City of Phalytes, " Kurapica told me as he sat down.

I sat beside him and pulled my legs close to my body, placing my head on my knees.

" Are you hungry, Hikari? " Kurapica asked me. " It's nearly noon and we've not had anything to eat since then. "

I turned to look at him.

" No, not really, " I lied although I was starving.

I did not want to trouble him anymore than I already was. He had had enough from me for one day.

" Are you sure? " Kurapica pressed.

" No, I'm fine – " I was interrupted by my rumbling stomach.

For a second, there was silence as he stared down at my tummy.

" Should I listen to you or your _tummy_, Hikari? " he asked me, smiling.

I forced a smile although I was incredibly humiliated.

" My tummy, I guess. "

Kurapica laughed as he searched around in his pack.

" You are a really strange girl, Hikari, did you know that? "

My cheeks turned even redder at that.

" Oh…uhm, " I mumbled.

" Here you go, Hikari. "

The boy offered me a sandwich, which I took appreciatively.

" Don't you want to eat too, Kurapica-san? " I asked him. " We can share. "

He shook his head.

" No, I'm not hungry. "

I unwrapped the plastic wrapping and bit into it, greedily.

" I want to ask you something, Kurapica-san. Is that okay with you? "

He turned to me, expectantly.

" Why did that storekeeper mean when he said that ' you are one of them' ? " I continued.

Kurapica studied my face before he answered.

" I'm a Professional Hunter. "

" Hunter? " I repeated, mystified, my sandwich now forgotten. " What is that? Some kind of an occupation? "

Kurapica smiled at me.

" Yes, something like that. I'm a Blacklist Hunter who is someone who tracks down the most treacherous and sought after criminals. "

My eyes widened.

" But, that sounds precarious and risky! " I exclaimed. " You are putting your life on the line! "

Kurapica lost his smile as he looked away from me.

" I'm not someone who fears death, Hikari, " he murmured softly.

" O-Oh, I see, " I replied naively, not knowing how to answer to something like that.

" Well, anyway, forget about it. Eat your sandwich, Hikari, " he told me.

I nodded mutely and took another bite of the sandwich, chewing it absently.

_For some reason…_

_I seem to think that he is hiding something from me…_

_I wonder what that could be…_

_I better not ask him…_

_I think he will tell me in due time…_

_When he's ready to…_

" Then, what about Senritsu? Is she a Hunter too? " I asked.

" Yes, she is a Music Hunter, " Kurapica replied.

" So, what does a Music Hunter do? "

" Someone who searches for rare musical pieces. "

I nodded thoughtfully, digesting everything that he had just said while finishing up the last of the sandwich.

It was almost dusk as the sun began to descend. I could see that Kurapica was dozing off but I could not sleep. My eyes were wide open and vigilant. I could still feel their eyes on me, watching and waiting.

_How am I going to sleep…?_

_They keep staring at me…_

My eyes widened suddenly.

_Oh no…!_

_I knew that I should not have drunk that whole bottle of water…_

_But…_

_I was so thirsty…!_

_I really need to go…!_

I looked at Kurapica who was already asleep. I did not want to wake him up just because I needed to go to the bathroom. It would be so silly.

_Besides, he would get angry with me…_

Swallowing, I mustered up my nerve and got up.

_I have to go to the bathroom…_

_Or, I'll do it here…_

_This would of course be embarrassing for a sixteen-year-old…_

" Where are you going, Hikari? "

I gasped and looked down at Kurapica who was now wide awake.

" Oh, I'm sorry to have woken you up but I really need to go to the bathroom. "

Kurapica nodded.

I could feel him watching me. With him watching over me, I felt safe.

I marched towards the bathroom, without looking at anyone.

_The bathroom…_

_Just get to the bathroom…!_

I stopped suddenly when I saw a few men standing in front of me, blocking the door to the bathroom.

My heart sped up as I took a step back.

" Uh, ex-excuse me, but could I use the bathroom, please? You are blocking the way. "

They made no move as they took a step towards me. Before I knew it, Kurapica was already up and walking over to me. The men saw him and backed off instantly.

" Hikari, go on in. I'll wait for you outside, " Kurapica told me quietly, his eyes never leaving those men.

I nodded quickly and hurried inside.

" Thank you, Kurapica-san, " I told him when I came out. " I'm really sorry to be a bother to you. "

He nodded slightly as we made our way back to where we were sitting earlier.


	22. Episode 22: A Peculiar Child

Episode 22: A Peculiar Child

Night had already fallen, quicker than I had first expected. I knew that it was getting late but I still could not fall asleep.

_Maybe, I'm being paranoid…_

_That's why I can't go to sleep…_

I would always close my eyes only to open them again when I heard so much as a rustle or someone talking.

" Hikari, go get some sleep. The whole ship is well-lighted so you don't have to be

afraid, " Kurapica told me. " Anyway, it's getting late. "

I knew that he was getting sleepy too by the look in his eyes but he forced himself to stay awake just because I could not sleep.

" I can't, " I said truthfully. " But Kurapica-san, you don't have to force yourself to stay awake just for me. "

" I'll wait for you to sleep. "

" But… " I began but the boy only shook his head so I kept quiet.

Feeling bored, I stared around the ship, while feeling the saline sea breeze blow, tugging at my hair and hearing the ever familiar creaking of the ship as it moved along its course towards Phalytes City.

" Hikari, have you gotten seasickness before? " Kurapica asked me suddenly.

I looked over at the boy.

" No, I haven't. "

" Does this mean that you've travelled by ship before? "

I nodded.

" Once, when I travelled to Whale Island, two weeks ago. "

" So, you've travelled to different places before you met us? " Kurapica went on.

I shook my head.

" Maybe. I mean, I don't like to stay in one place for too long because I… " I trailed off, hesitant to finish my sentence.

" Because you? " the seventeen-year-old pressed.

" Well, I was afraid of coming face to face with the Spiders so I kept running and never looked back, just like what my father told me to do, " I finished.

" Why are you scared of the Spiders, Hikari? " he asked me softly.

_Why…?_

_Why am I scared of the Spiders…?_

_I don't know why…_

_But…_

_They seem like very forbidding people to me…_

" Have you ever met one, Hikari? "

I shook my head.

" No, I haven't and I intend to keep it that way, " I answered firmly. " As for your first question, frankly speaking, I don't know why. "

Kurapica kept quiet.

" Kurapica-san? "

He looked at me.

" No, it's nothing. I was thinking, that's all. "

I was not convinced at all.

_He surely must be thinking about something…_

_Pondering about something that I've said earlier…_

_Why is he always keeping things from me…?_

_While I'm always telling him my own secrets…_

_It's not fair…!_

Soon after, there was silence.

I resumed my looking around the ship, waiting patiently for sleep to come.

There was a gathering down in the deck below us, as I heard the men's strident voices.

_They will all surely be drunk after that…_

However, I noticed one lone man who did not join the others downstairs. By the looks of it, he was having the case of seasickness.

I felt sympathetic towards that man and immediately rummaged around in my own rucksack that Mito-san had generously packed for me to take on this journey, looking for those seasickness pills that she had also given to me, just before I left with Kurapica.

_Aha…!_

_Found it at last…!_

I pulled the bottle out and uncapped it, shaking several pills out to give to that man.

Without another word, I got up and strode over to where he was standing.

" Ex-excuse me, mister? "

The man turned to me.

" What is it, lass? "

" Well, I wanted to give this to you since you are suffering from seasickness, " I told him, shyly.

I offered him the pills which he took appreciatively.

" Uh, you have to take that and rest up. It would do you good, " I added.

" Thank you…what is your name, my dear girl? " he asked.

" Hikari, " I answered, smiling.

He returned my smile.

" Ah, light. That name suits you a lot. I'll be sure to take your advice, Hikari. Thanks again. "

I nodded and went back over to Kurapica.

" What did you give him, Hikari? " he asked me, the moment I sat back down.

" Seasickness pills which Mito-san gave me, " I answered. " Why? "

He shook his head.

" No, it's nothing. I was just asking. "

Just then, Kurapica's mobile phone started to ring.

I watched him, closely, studying how he used the device so that I could use it properly and not make a fool of myself anymore.

" Hello? " he spoke.

He listened for a moment before he turned to me.

" Hikari, please excuse me for a moment. I have to take this call, " Kurapica told me.

I nodded quickly.

With that, he got up and walked away.

" Hello? Senritsu, you there? "

" Ah, Kurapica. I heard you talking to someone in the background, " Senritsu told

him. " Who was that? "

" Yes, I was. In fact, it's Hikari, the one I've been telling you about. "

" I see. I would like very much to see her, Kurapica. "

" You seem excited, " the seventeen-year-old remarked.

" In fact, I am. Does she look like you? "

" Yeah, the same, " Kurapica answered. " Although, she's a little odd at times. "

He heard Senritsu laughing on the other end of the line.

" What's so funny? " he asked.

" No, it's nothing. It's the way you were saying it. You have a certain fondness for this girl. I can hear it in your voice although you try hard to hide it. "

Senritsu was so direct but that was the way she was. Kurapica could not help but blush a little as he glanced back at the girl to check on her.

" Well, anyway what time will you be arriving, Senritsu? " Kurapica asked her.

" Tomorrow at Phalytes City airport at noon or so. "

" Okay, we'll meet up there, " Kurapica informed her and disconnected the line.

Then, he went back.

Once there, Kurapica saw that the girl had already fallen asleep on the floor, with her mouth slightly open. He smiled softly as he took a seat beside her sleeping form. Quietly, he took out the blanket that he had packed and covered the girl with it. He watched over her silently the whole time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man approaching them or more towards the sleeping girl. Kurapica shot him a death glare which was enough to stop him in his tracks as he moved nearer to her, protectively.


	23. Episode 23: Meeting A New Acquaintance

Episode 23: Meeting A New Acquaintance

The next morning, the ship had already docked and Kurapica and I were getting ready to get off.

We had already arrived at our destination, the City of Phalytes.

He walked down the plank onto firm ground and then reached out for my hand to help me down just like what a gentleman should do.

" Thank you, Kurapica-san, " I said gratefully.  
" Hikari, we have to fetch Senritsu from the airport. Her flight will be coming in at noon. So, we'll be there to meet up with her. We'll leave this city tomorrow so meanwhile we'll just spend the night in a hotel, " he explained to me about today's plan. " Before that, we'll have an early lunch to make up for our skipped breakfast. "

I nodded, eager to meet Senritsu who was clearly someone Kurapica really trust.

_Finally…!_

_Today, I'm going to meet her at last…!_

It was partly my fault about our skipping breakfast since there was only one sandwich left in his pack. He had time to pack only two sandwiches and one of which I had keenly ate. I told him to take the other one earlier on since I have had my share but he refused to do so.

_Boy, he is really stubborn sometimes…!_

I kept insisting for him to eat it and not mind me since he, himself had had nothing to eat seeing as he had much less never even eaten for the whole of yesterday except for breakfast at Mito-san's. He obstinately declined and instead kept offering it to me.

" _If you don't want to eat, Kurapica-san then I won't eat as well! " _

That was what I had told him and huffily turned away.

I smiled at that thought, my anger dissipating quickly.

_It was really impossible for me to stay angry at him for long…_

_I'm really glad and fortunate to have met him…_

_Although, I did not like him at the start…_

_But, once you did get to know him…_

_He's not bad at all…!_

After lunch, both of us headed over to the airport to wait for Senritsu's flight to come in at noon since we were there early.

" Kurapica, did you sleep yesterday? " I asked him suddenly that he was caught

off-guard.

" Uhm, yeah, I guess so. "

I sighed and went over to stand in front of him.

" What do you mean you guess so? " I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. " Did you or did you not? "

" Maybe…a little, " he answered.

I studied his face carefully, especially his eyes.

" You're lying, Kurapica-san! " I cried out. " There are black circles under your eyes! You didn't sleep a wink last night! Just what were you doing? "

Kurapica looked away.

" Kurapica-san? " I continued, determined not to let this go.

" I can't sleep, " was all he answered.

I did not look too convinced.

" Kurapica-san, you are lying again, aren't you? I saw you yesterday, nodding off, about to go off into Lala Land. You were sleepy, alright. I know you were but if you don't want to tell me then it's fine. If you don't want to speak your mind, then tell me frankly, I won't mind if you do. "

The seventeen-year-old looked shocked at my outburst.

" I'm just worried about you, Kurapica-san. I know that I'm also troubling you but I'll try my best not to, " I added, in a more tender voice.

After a few minutes, Senritsu arrived to greet us.

She was a short and chubby woman with long pink-coloured hair with her teeth protruding out.

" Hello Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Kurapica's told me all about you, " Senritsu told me in a soft and soothing voice.

Instantly, I knew that I would be able to get along very well with her and soon becoming good friends.

I kneeled down before her and gave her a huge and welcoming smile.

" Hello Senritsu-san! " I cried out, cheerfully and gave her a hug.

" Call me Senritsu is more than enough, my dear. "

She laughed at my behaviour and hugged me back.

It was in the mid afternoon that we managed to obtain hotel rooms because a lot of them were all booked up and there were no vacancies left. Two rooms, to be exact.

I was sharing with Senritsu while Kurapica took the other room.

However, right now, all of us were assembled in Kurapica's room.

" After this, we will be making our way to York Shin City, " Kurapica informed us.

" York Shin City? " I echoed.

Senritsu nodded.

" Yes, York Shin is a city where the biggest auction takes place only once every year. "

" So, what are we doing there? " I asked them.

" I have some business there to take care off, " Kurapica answered, quickly before Senritsu could answer.

" What kind of things does an auction put up? " I pressed.

" Many different and rare things which we don't come across everyday, " Senritsu replied.

I nodded, scrunching up my forehead in concentration.

" Can we go to the auction, then? "

Senritsu looked at Kurapica.

Kurapica nodded his head.

" That's precisely why we're going there, Hikari. "

I grinned.

" I've never been to an auction before! This is going to be so amazing with so many people around and all. "

I could hardly contain my excitement.

" Well, first things first, we have to get to the next city which is Frasia, in time for the blimp ride which will take us to York Shin City, " Kurapica replied.  
I nodded energetically.

" Boy, I can't wait! "

That night, when Kurapica knew that Hikari had already fallen asleep, he called Senritsu and told her to meet him at the lobby.

" Kurapica? "

" Senritsu, sorry about the hassle but I need to talk you about something urgently that concerns Hikari, " Kurapica informed her as she took a seat in front of him.

The woman smiled at him knowingly and nodded.

" I want you to look after and watch over her at all cost. "

Senritsu looked at him in puzzlement.

" What do you mean? " she asked.

Kurapica knew that he was breaking his promise that he had made to Hikari at that time when she told him everything about her at Whale Island. He had no choice.

" Senritsu, the reason why I brought Hikari along is because that she is another survivor of the Kuruta Tribe, the tribal Chief's daughter, Hikari Kuruta. "

Senritsu gasped in shock.

"I feel that she is my responsibility, Senritsu. If the Spiders do find her… " he trailed off.

" Kurapica? " Senritsu pressed. " What will happen if the Phantom Brigade do find her? "

" Senritsu, she has the ability to void Nen, " Kurapica answered, meeting her eyes directly. " If the Spiders finds out about this, then we're finished. "

The woman's eyes widened at this.

" You mean… " she trailed off.

Kurapica nodded.

" Yes, what I'm afraid is that Hikari will unintentionally release Kuroro from my control. "

" Oh dear. "

" That's why I need you to cooperate with me, " the seventeen-year-old told her. " since I might not be around most of the time to keep an eye on her. "

" I see, " Senritsu said gravely. " I'll try my best. "

Kurapica nodded.

" Thank you for understanding me, Senritsu. By the way, please do not mention this to anyone which includes Hikari as well. This is only between you and me, Senritsu. "


	24. Episode 24: Dangerous Flowers

Episode 24: Dangerous Flowers

The next morning, Kurapica checked us out of the hotel after we had our lunch.

" We'll have to make our way to Frasia if we're going to reach the airship on time, " he told us.

Senritsu and I nodded in agreement.

" But how do we get there, Kurapica? " I asked him.

" We'll have to pass through a forest once we get to the periphery of this city, " the seventeen-year-old answered. " Frasia is on the other side. "

" Are you sure about this, Kurapica? " Senritsu asked him for confirmation. " I mean, a forest is a perilous and strange place. We may never know what will occur once we're in there. Could we not find another alternative to get there? "

Kurapica shook his head.

" No, there are no other alternatives other than this. I've already done some research and there are none. "

Senritsu sighed, " I see. "

" There is nothing to worry about, Senritsu. There are three of us here, " I assured her.

The impenetrable forest stretched out in front of us like a portentous giant waiting to swallow us whole.

I felt a sudden chill running down my spine.

_Turn back…!_

_Turn back before you regret it…!_

Somehow, I could almost sense something ominous that was looming over us like a thick cloud, waiting for the right time to strike.

_Something is going to happen…_

_I just know it…!_

" We have to get moving now or we'll never make it, " Kurapica declared as he began walking towards to the woods.

Senritsu and I looked at each other before we ran, to catch up to Kurapica.

As we continued to walk further in, deeper into the heart of the forest, the sun disappeared completely.

_Something's just not right…!_

Try as I might, I could not push away that nasty feeling of mine.

I looked over at the others but they were just fine.

_Maybe, it's just me…_

_Or maybe…_

_They're hiding their true feelings about this place…_

" K-Kurapica-san? " I stuttered, breaking the silence.

He turned to me at the mention of his name.

" Uh, maybe we shouldn't be here. I think we should get out of here as soon as possible, " I told him, voicing out my feelings.

" We will, Hikari once we get to the other side, " Kurapica insisted.

_But…_

" It's no use arguing with him, Hikari, " Senritsu whispered to me. " Once he has already made up his mind then it'll be useless to talk him out of it. "

" He's plainly stubborn, " I sighed.

The woman chuckled.

" Won't he ever listen? " I went on.

Senritsu shook her head.

" Sometimes maybe but not all the time. "

" Really? "

She smiled and nodded.

" Hikari, Senritsu, would you please quicken your pace or you'll be left behind, " Kurapica interrupted loudly.

We had no choice but to follow him.

I looked around at the clearing where we were going to spend the night before continuing our passage to Frasia City. There was nothing here except for flowers of the same species, I could tell.

_All of them have the same colour petals…_

_Black…_

_They look so familiar…_

_Just like that Devil's Illusion…_

_Is those things the Devil's Illusion…_

_If they were…_

_Then, we mustn't go near them…_

_Or touch them for that matter…_

" Kurapica, don't touch those flowers! We don't even know whether they are harmless. "

Senritsu's warning came too late as I saw Kurapica's hand made contact with a flower's petal. Instantly, he fell to the ground.

For a moment, there was silence.

" KURAPICA! "

She rushed over to him just as I did.

" Kurapica-san? Kurapica-san? " I called his name out softly, easing his head gently onto my lap and patting his cheeks.

My voice did not even stir him. His eyes remained close. I placed my palm on his forehead. He was burning up with fever.

" Oh dear, Kurapica's heartbeat isn't normal, Hikari, " Senritsu informed me, looking troubled. " It's so faint that I can barely hear it. "

_This is bad…!_

" What kind of a flower is this? " Senritsu asked me.

" That's Devil's Illusion, a kind of flower which makes anyone who touches it has an instant high fever and… " I trailed off, looking back at Kurapica's now ashen face.

I knew that he was in pain. Deep pain.

" And what, Hikari? " Senritsu demanded.

I looked at her face.

" Hallucinations. It would cause the victim to act reckless or sometimes…aggressively. I have no idea what hallucinations that Kurapica-san will face since the symptoms varies from one person to another. The victims can even kill people around them unintentionally when they in a rage. "

On hearing this, Senritsu's face was drained of colour.

" Then, wh-what do we do now? " she asked me.

" There are certain herbs however in which to cure the victims from these

hallucinations – "

" Then, we have to find them quick! " Senritsu declared.

I shook my head, no.

" Senritsu, you have to bring Kurapica back to the hotel. There's still time before he undergoes these hallucinations. I'll find those herbs, " I told her firmly.

Senritsu agreed with me.

" Okay, I'll take Kurapica back but you have to promise me that you'll come back quickly. "

I nodded.

" Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible, Senritsu. "

Senritsu had to half-carry and half-drag the seventeen-year-old back where we came from as we split up.

_I just hope that he won't have the hallucinations…_

_But…_

_There is only a mere two percent chance…_

_That it won't happen…_


	25. Episode 25: A Gruesome Episode

Episode 25: A Gruesome Episode

_The herbs…_

_Where is it…?_

I did not know how long I had been running.

_Was it a few minutes…?_

_Three hours…?_

To me, it felt like a lifetime.

_Kurapica-san…_

_Please do hang on…_

_I'll bring the herbs for you…_

_As fast as I can…_

It was so hard to run in a skirt. The stray branches and brambles kept clawing at it as well as my face, arms and legs, holding me up.

I could possibly care less about the stinging pain as the razor-sharp points pricked my skin, leaving small open wounds.

I crashed through the undergrowth, tumbling as I ran on.

_The herbs…_

_They should thrive when they are near a water source…_

_But…_

_Where is the water source in the first place…?_

It took me a while before I found a river.

_Perfect…!_

_They should be here somewhere…_

I ran forward and began my search.

It took me a few seconds before I took notice of those herbs. Actually, it was easy to spot them since these herbs are quite large in size and they are usually neon green in colour making it hard to camouflage with their surroundings.

There they were, growing on a rock that was protruding out of the water.

I went over to the riverbank and tried to get hold of the herbs. However, my hand could barely even reach them for they were too far out of my reach. Undaunted, I tried again, this time moving nearer. I could feel the spray of water splashing onto my face as the river water rushed by in strong currents.

_The currents are so strong…!_

_If I were to fall in…_

_I would be instantly swept away…!_

I shivered a little when I thought about it.

_But, Kurapica-san…!_

_Just a little further…_

I stretched my hand as far as it could go and managed to grab them.

_Got it…!_

However, just as soon as I caught hold of the herbs, I lost my footing and tripped, plunging head-first into the water.

" Aaahhh! "

I resurfaced a moment later, coughing badly as the water went into my nose and mouth, choking me.

" Someone…please help me! " I screamed out, trying my very best to hang onto the rock while the currents tugged forcefully at my body.

" Anyone, out there?! Please help me! " I cried out again.

_This is bad…!_

_If no one comes…_

_Then, I'm done for…!_

_I'll die, drowning…_

" Someone! " I called out again, desperately. " Please I need your help! "

Despite this, I still held the herbs in my hand.

_Kurapica-san needs this…!_

" What are you doing down there, little girl? "

I turned my head and caught sight of a man with red hair standing there with an amused smile on his face. That was the last thing I saw before my head went under as I lost my grip on the rock. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, praying that the stranger would save me or else, I will drown.

The lack of oxygen available to my lungs made my head spin as I struggled to stay conscious.

_Please…_

_Help me…_

_Someone…_

_Anyone…_

That was when I felt someone's arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me upwards.

Gently, he laid me down on the grass, soaking and dripping wet as I struggled to catch my breath after being in the water for so long.

" Th-Thank you, " I wheezed, breathlessly. " For saving me. "

The man smiled at me.

Inwardly, I shivered at the sight of it. His smile was inhuman, devoid of any emotions. It was like he was smiling just because he wanted to. I was a little afraid of my rescuer but I did not show it.

" What were you doing there in the first place? " he asked me.

" I was getting these herbs for my friend, " I answered shyly. " And that was when I tripped and fell in. "

_Boy, I am still not good around with strangers…_

" You are one lucky girl, my dear. Well then, I'm off, " he told me and walked off.

It was then that I remembered.

" Uh, excuse me – "

However, the stranger had already vanished.

_I forgot to ask his name…_

_Stupid me…!_

I shrugged my shoulders and ran in the direction from whence I came; turning once more to look back but there was no one there.

_Anyway, thank you…_

_Whoever you are…_

_For saving my life…_

Then, I turned back front, my eyes filled with purpose.

_The Gods…_

_They have spared my life once again…_

_After five years…_

_It is a sign…_

_That I still have to live on…_

_However, this time, it's different…_

_I have something to live for…_

_And that's for my friends…_

_Who would always be there for me…_

_And I for them…_

_Kurapica-san, I'm coming…_

_So…_

_Please wait for me…!_


	26. Episode 26: Everlasting Memories

Episode 26: Bringing Everlasting Memories Back

Senritsu laid her friend down on the bed gently. She touched her palm to his forehead. It was true, he was burning up with fever. The woman could barely hear the boy's heartbeat at all.

" Kurapica, stay strong. Hikari's bringing you the herbs, " she told him while placing a damp washcloth on his brow.

_Oh, dear Hikari…_

_Please hurry…!_

All of a sudden, Kurapica jerked straight up.

" K-Kurapica? " Senritsu gasped, her hands instinctively going around his shoulders, supporting his weight, the wash cloth now fallen from his temple.

" Kurapica, you have to rest, " the woman advised him. " You have a fever. "

He raised his eyes to meet hers in a glare, the normal blue gone.

" K-Kurapica? "

" Take your filthy hands of me, " he spoke up quietly, his voice low and dangerous.

" Kurapica, what's wrong with you? " Senritsu demanded.

Instead of replying her, the seventeen-year-old roughly shoved her away.

Senritsu landed onto the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

" I told you to take your hands of me, didn't I? "

He towered over her, threateningly.

_There's still time before he undergoes these hallucinations…_

_Wasn't that what Hikari had told me…?_

_He's hallucinating…!_

" Kurapica! It's me, Senritsu! I'm your friend, remember? " she cried out.

Kurapica smirked.

" Yeah, right, as if I will make a mistake in making friends with the Spiders like you, Machi, " he sneered.

" Kurapica… " she pleaded. " You have to believe me. "

_I have to calm him down before he does something rash…_

Senritsu took out her flute to play the music piece, Spring In The Fields, in order to calm him down but Kurapica simply brushed it away from her grasp. The flute flew out of her hands and rolled away from her, a few feet away.

" Kurapica – " she began but the boy interrupted her.

" Don't even speak my name…you are nothing but a murderer and now you'll pay for it! "

" Senritsu, Senritsu! I found the – "

My elation was short-lived when I saw the whole hotel room. It was in disarray. Everything was either broken or thrown in a corner. And in the middle of the room were Kurapica and Senritsu.

" What's going on here? " I demanded, looking at them in disbelief. " What happened? "

" No, Hikari! " Senritsu shouted. " Get out of here! Kurapica, he - "

Her warning came too late as the seventeen-year-old turned to glare at me. His eyes were not the standard blue but instead the proverbial red. I took a step back as I stared at him fearfully.

" K-Kurapica-san? " I called out apprehensively.

" Kuroro Lucifer! " he screamed and lunged at me.

Losing my balance, I fell and landed badly on my back with him on top of me.

" Kurapica-san! " I cried out, losing my grip on those herbs.

" Hikari! " Senritsu gasped.

I struggled and tried to push him away but he overpowered me within a few seconds.

_Those herbs…!_

_I've got to give him those herbs before he kills me…!_

" Kurapica-san, it's me, Hikari! " I told him, tears running down my face. " Please, you've got to remember me! "

Without warning, he slapped my cheek, hard. The impact caused my head to swing to the side as my teeth bit down hard on my tongue. I could taste the coppery and tangy taste of blood.

" Listen here, Kuroro, " he said, leaning down until his face was inches away form mine.

" You are not fit to even utter the Tribal Chief's daughter's name. "

I looked up at him, fearfully and shook my head.

" No, " I gasped. " Kurapica-san, I'm telling you the truth! "

" Just shut up! " he shouted and slapped me again.

I whimpered at the stinging pain as it seared my already swollen and blotchy cheek.

" Kurapica! " Senritsu exclaimed and tried to restraint him back but he pushed her away roughly.

" Senritsu! " I cried out in alarm as I watched her fall, helplessly, unable to do anything.

Then, Kurapica grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me back roughly onto my feet and shoved me against the wall.

" You killed them all mercilessly, didn't you? " he accused me, his hand now extended in front of him with a chain dangling.

I noticed that this chain was different from the last one he had used during that festival. This one had a blade at the end.

" No! " Senritsu cried out. " Hikari, you have to get away from him! If he kills you then he will also die from it! "

_What…?!_

" Die, Kuroro! " he yelled and the chain was sent flying towards me.

" HIKARI! " Senritsu screamed.

I could not help it as memories of Kurapica and I flashed through my mind.

" _**Kurapica, dear, would you do the honour of naming her? " Mito-san asked him.**_

" _**Hikari… " he mumbled, so softly that only I could hear since I was sitting right beside him.**_

_He named me for who I am…_

" _**Go! " Kurapica commanded. " And leave her alone! " **_

_He saved those men from being killed…_

_He saved me as well…_

_From being tainted as a murderer with bloodstained hands…_

_During that time, at the festival…_

" _**HIKARI! "**_

_**I looked at Kurapica who was kneeling in front of me with a worried look on his face.**_

_He was worried about me…_

" _**Hikari, it's okay now. You are not there. Most importantly, you are not alone anymore. You have all of us here with you, " Kurapica told me, trying his best to comfort me. "So, please don't cry. "**_

_He was always there for me…_

_Comforting me…_

**Kurapica-san,**

**I would like to thank you for the handkerchief as well as for buying me the candy apple. I did not know that you knew about my favourite. Also, for hearing me out last night. You are a really good listener. Maybe, sometime you could tell me about your own problems. I would be really glad to be your confidant. But all the same, thank you so much for everything!**

**Hikari. **

_And there was that letter, I wrote to him…_

_**I heard chuckling coming from Kurapica. **_

_**However, when he saw me watching him, he quickly hid his face behind the newspaper. **_

_I knew that he was laughing at that time…_

_I wasn't imagining things…_

" _**Spiders, also known as Genei Ryodan or the Phantom Brigade. They are members who use Nen for dire purposes in order to achieve their dark goals, " Kurapica spoke up suddenly. " They are the ones who killed the Kuruta Tribe in order to get their hands on the Scarlet Eyes that our people were eminent for. "**_

_He was the one who wanted me to come along with him…_

_Although it was my decision to go or not…_

" _**Okay, I'll go with him, " I agreed.**_

" _**Do you want to come along? " I asked him ingenuously.**_

" _**If you don't mind, I would like to see those flowers. "**_

_**I turned back to face him, walking backwards.**_

" _**Hikari, you are going to trip over something and fall, "he warned me. " Don't do that. "**_

_He was there to keep me safe…_

" _**Kurapica-san? " I called. " Why didn't you tell me about your departure when we were talking two nights ago? " **_

" _**I guess I forgot about it, " he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. **_

" _**Hikari, don't keep asking me questions which I don't want to answer. "**_

_**As if reading my mind, Kurapica said, " You don't have to repay me. "**_

_He bought me that mobile phone…_

_Without even asking me for any money…_

" _**You are a really strange girl, Hikari, did you know that? "**_

_He laughed at that time…_

_It was the first time I had seen him laugh like that…_

" _**I'm not someone who fears death, Hikari, " he murmured softly. **_

_He's really brave too…_

" _**Hikari, go on in. I'll wait for you outside, " Kurapica told me quietly, his eyes never leaving those men. **_

_He was there…_

_To keep danger at bay…_

" _**I'll wait for you to sleep. "**_

_He watched over me…_

_**He walked down the plank onto firm ground and then reached out for my hand to help me down just like what a gentleman should do.**_

_He was always there, all along…_

_Beside me…_

_No…_

_I don't want to die…_

_At least not yet…_

_I want to live…_

_Even if it's fleeting…_

_I want to treasure the moments that I share together with Kurapica-san…_

_And my friends…_

_Gon…_

_Killua…_

_Leorio…_

_Mito-san…_

_The promise that she made to me…_

" _**Do you promise that you will return here to Whale Island and visit me? " Mito-san asked me, unshed tears in her eyes.**_

_**I nodded.**_

" _**Yes, I promise, " I answered firmly. **_

_I intend to keep to it…_

_And not forgetting her mother…_

_They are the reasons why I want to live…_

_Most of all, Kurapica-san…_

_He must not die…_

_I will not allow it to happen…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Kurapica-san…_


	27. Episode 27: Walking Away

Episode 27: Walking Away

The ever familiar crimson haze clouded my vision as my once cerulean eyes turned red. I focused on the chain and forced my will on it. I could feel it fighting back against me. It was almost as if it had a life of its own. It was eager to stab at my heart. I could feel the strong intent of murder creeping out from it.

_No…!_

_You won't have me…!_

With a firm sweep of my hand, I stopped the thing in its path. I concentrated on Kurapica and immobilised him completely.

" S-Senritsu, give the herbs to him quickly, " I told the woman. " I can't hold him down for long. "

I could feel the boy struggling against my will and this put a direct strain on my mind, making it ache.

Having located the fallen herbs, Senritsu fed them to him. However, the boy was not willing to cooperate with her and spat them out, the moment she placed them into his mouth.

" Senritsu, please you have to make him eat it. "

I was gasping now as I struggled to pull in more oxygen into my lungs to keep myself from fainting.

Desperately, she tried to cram the herbs in by covering his mouth with her hand and massaging his throat with the other hand, forcing him to swallow them down.

" Kurapica, please swallow them, " Senritsu pleaded. " It'll make you feel better. "

The suffocating heaviness was pressing down on my head, making me feel giddy. I sank down to the floor and the enveloping red dissipated from my vision, making it clear once again as the colours splashed through my view.

Without any support from my will, Kurapica too dropped to the floor, looking dazed as the herbs began to take effect on his body.

" Don't worry, Senritsu. He…will be fine in a few minutes or so, " I managed through my choked coughs.

" Are you okay, Hikari? " she asked looking over at me fretfully while supporting Kurapica.

I forced a smile onto my already dehydrated lips and nodded.

" I'm fine…Senritsu. I just need to rest awhile to get my bearings right, " I assured

her. " Don't worry about me. Besides Kurapica's welfare is more important than mine is. "

Unsteadily, I crawled over to where Kurapica lay unmoving but supported upright but Senritsu's arms.

" Kurapica-san? " I called out to him softly, placing a trembling hand over his forehead.

I sighed in relief. His forehead although damp, was cool.

The fever had subsided.

" H…Hikari? " he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Then, his eyes widened when he saw the state I was in as he jolted up, his eyes never leaving mine.

" Hikari! " he cried. " What happened to you? Why are you bleeding? "

I winced inwardly when I saw the concern and worry being displayed there, on his face. I really did not want him to worry about me. He reached out and wiped at the dried blood which had crusted the side of my lips.

" No, it's nothing, " I answered quickly, trying to reassure him. " There's really nothing to worry about, Kurapica-san. "

Kurapica was not swayed by my explanation. He was not fooled at all.

" What happened to her? " the seventeen-year-old demanded, looking at Senritsu.

" You were having a fever earlier on so we brought you back here to rest, " Senritsu deflected the question with another answer.

" Senritsu, that still does not explain anything, " Kurapica snapped, getting angry.

" No! " I cut in. " Really Kurapica-san, it was nothing. I just tripped and fell in the forest while we were bringing you back here.

" Then, why are your clothes all wet? " Kurapica pressed, glaring at me.

I looked at him, hurt at the perceptible hostility being shown towards me.

" I-I…well, that was because… " I began stuttering, unable to come up with a right response.

I could not tell him that I fell into the lake while I was trying to get those herbs now, could I?

" And what about your cheek? Why is it all red and swollen? " he continued, cutting me off.

It was Senritsu who answered his insistent questions with just these words.

" _You were the one who did this to her, Kurapica. _"

This was soon followed by silence as the boy finally grew quiet.

" Kurapica-san, it's okay! " I told him quickly, trying to comfort him. " I'm fine! Forget about it. "

I placed my hand on his arm but he shrugged it off.

" Don't touch me, Hikari, " he spoke up quietly and got to his feet.

" K-Kurapica-san? " I called out, looking up at him, wounded.

Without warning, he walked away from me and out the door, closing it behind him without looking back at us who stared after him or even answering me.


	28. Episode 28: A Vortex Of Confused Emotion

Episode 28: A Vortex Of Confused Emotions

It hurt him to walk away from her much less it hurt even more to shrug her warm and delicate hand away. He knew that she was only trying to comfort him. He knew that but somehow, he did not want her touching him. He knew that he had betrayed her and broke his promise to her. The promise to care and watch over her. Instead of doing that, he did just the opposite. He had wounded her.

_Isn't it ironic…?_

_Maybe, I should stay away from her…_

_Maybe, it is the only way…_

_In order to protect her and keep her safe from harm…_

_How could I hurt the one girl that I've vowed to be responsible for…?_

_She was supposed to be my responsibility…!_

_Am I only contradicting myself…?_

He glanced back at the closed door of the room over his shoulder and then strode off, his head hung low.

_How could I do this to her…?_

_I lost control and nearly killed her…!_

_A vulnerable and innocent girl…_

_Who had nothing to do with it all…_

_She was just unlucky enough to have undergone the unchanged outcome as me at that time…_

_And I pulled this on her…_

_Burdening her even further…_

_After that trauma…_

_It was all because of this sinister abhorrence that I have buried within my heart…_

_Abhorrence towards the Spiders…_

_That was terribly unleashed onto the both of them…_

_There, in that very room…_

Kurapica felt lost as he struggled with his confused emotions, swirling about in his mind. He stepped out into the drizzle and began to walk away from the hotel as his tears began to merge slowly with the rain.

He looked up at the sky, rain droplets trickling down from the overcast black clouds, threatening to let loose yet another torrent of water down onto the Earth.

He smirked.

_A coincidence, huh…?_

_The weather matches the state of my mind perfectly…_

_I could have stopped myself…_

_But, why couldn't I…?_

_Was it because I had indulged myself in it…_

_And enjoyed it so incalculably to even listen to her cry of plea and pain…?_

_I lashed out at her ruthlessly…_

_But…_

_**She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. **_

" _**Kurapica-san, he died. My father and brother were both murdered, " she sobbed. " My father told me to run and not look back. I-I was so terrified! " **_

_**She squeezed her eyes shut and started to tremble**_.

_She looked so defenceless that night…_

_That night when she told me everything…_

_And all that time, she looked at me so very guilelessly…_

_Looking at me…_

_With those same coloured eyes like mine but with a different emotion there…_

_Happiness and warmth…_

_She had found a true friend in me…_

_After all, we had gone through the same nightmare together…_

_I just don't want to make her cry anymore…_

_I just don't want to see her endure the way she did back then…_

_I only want to see her happy always…_

_And smile, that smile of sweetness and innocence…_

_That very smile that could bring me some warmth…_

_I think I'll stay in the rain for a while longer…_

Without looking back, Kurapica left as people began to rush past him to take shelter from the rain which was now pouring heavily.

_Please forgive me, Hikari…_

" Kurapica-san – "  
I was about to go after the seventeen-year-old boy when Senritsu grabbed a hold of my arm.

" No Hikari, " Senritsu shook her head. " It is wise to just let him be. He needs time alone to sort his thoughts. He needs to think things over. "

" But he – " I began, glancing back at the closed door helplessly.

The woman shook her head, again.

" Please Hikari, not another word more from you, " she told me firmly. " He'll be fine on his own. "

Senritsu steered me over to the couch and forced me to sit down.

" You need to rest now, Hikari. I'm sure you must have been through a lot after you used your power like that. "

She took a towel and began to rub me, dry.

" You are soaked to the bone, my dear girl! " Senritsu exclaimed. " Just what happened to you when I left you at the forest? "

" I slipped and fell into the river while I was getting the herbs, " I answered, my voice muffled by the towel.

" My dear, you will definitely catch a cold if we don't get you dried off and into some warm clothes. "

She began to fuss over me like a mother hen would to its chick.

Soon, I was in the teddy-bear printed pyjamas that Mito-san had bought for me when we were still on Whale Island with a shawl wrapped around my shoulders and house slippers on my feet.

" Wait here. I'll get you something warm to drink, " Senritsu said and busied herself in the kitchen.

" Senritsu, he will come back…won't he? " I asked quietly, after a slight pause.

The woman banged around, opening drawers and cupboards, not answering my question although I knew she heard it quite audibly.

" Senritsu? " I called out, louder this time, tearing my eyes away from the door and looking over at the kitchen.

There was more rattling of pots and pans before her face appeared at the doorway.

" S-Senritsu, he _will_ come back right? " I repeated, this time my voice racked with held back sobs.

Almost immediately, Senritsu's arms were around me, the warm drink apparently forgotten since she did not know where the things were kept.

" Hush now, my little one, " she comforted me, patting my back while I weep, clutching at the back of her blouse for support.

" He will come back, won't he? " I whimpered, looking up at the woman, hopefully.

Senritsu wiped my tears away from my moist cheeks with her thumbs and nodded.

" Yes, he will, Hikari. Don't you worry about it, he will come back. "

Despite her firm answer, somehow, I felt dubious.

_I pray for your safety…_

_Daddy has always told me to have faith in the Gods above…_

_So now I pray…_

_For you to return here…_

_I need you here with me…_

_Kurapica-san…_

_Please come back…!_


	29. Episode 29: A Deathly Call

Episode 29: A Deathly Call

I stared at the wall clock for the umpteenth time. It was already past ten and he was still not back yet.

I pulled my legs up onto the couch and hugged them close to my body as I grasped the blanket which Senritsu had draped around me, tighter. I shivered. Already, night had long since fallen as the sun went down, bringing with it, the temperate weather. The temperature had plummeted in addition to the now pouring rain which hammered against the windowpanes, rattling them with its force.

_Kurapica-san…_

_Just where did you go…?_

I was getting worried for him and I knew that Senritsu was too, though she tried her level best not to show it to me.

She too was starting to get agitated and kept staring at the clock, although discreetly when she assumed I was not looking.

I opened my mouth to speak, in order to break the silence that hung over us like a suffocating shroud but I caught myself in time when I caught sight of Senritsu's expression. Her motherly expression had all but vanished. Her face displayed signs of fright and anxiety. She was in no mood to talk so I kept quiet and continued my silent wait and watch.

_What should I do now…?_

_What if he didn't come back…?_

_What if…_

I clenched my fists and finally stood up.

_Instead of worrying and cracking my head over it with the 'What ifs'…_

_Shouldn't I be taking matters into my own hands and go find him…?_

" Hikari? "

Senritsu looked up at me, distractedly.

" I'll go and look for him, Senritsu. "

My answer immediately got her to her feet as her eyes widened in disbelief.

" You're not going out in that rain, Hikari! I won't allow it! "

" BUT WE CAN'T JUST STAY HERE AND WAIT NOW, DO WE?! " I demanded. " ALL WE'RE DOING IS JUST STAYING HERE AND NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT! "

Senritsu looked at me, wordlessly.

" Don't you see, Senritsu, he's not going to come back… " I was sobbing now. " He thinks that he has done something wrong and that…he needs to stay away from me! I just know that he's out there somewhere in the rain, waiting. "

I paused, gasping for air.

" HE'S NOT GOING TO COME BACK, SENRITSU, UNLESS WE BRING HIM BACK! " I yelled and then I turned and ran out of the door, after Kurapica.

_I'll find you…_

_Kurapica-san…_

_Whatever it takes, I'll find you…!_

I dashed out into the pouring rain, bringing along with me, the mobile phone that Kurapica had bought for me. The small and sleek lilac coloured communication device brought back the past memories that I had of him.

" _**We have a few minutes before the ship leaves from Whale Island, " Kurapica told **_

_**me. " I suggest that we buy you a mobile phone since both Senritsu and I have **_

_**one each. "**_

" _**You don't have to repay me. "**_

" _**What is your favourite colour, Hikari? "**_

_Kurapica-san…_

_Please come back…_

Hastily, I speed dialled Kurapica's number which he had so thoughtfully saved into my phone's memory so that I would not forget, the moment I got the device from him.

I placed it to my ear. There was a ring tone buzzing before someone picked up on the other line.

" HELLO?! KURAPICA-SAN?! " I screamed into the phone, fearing that he could not hear me in this deluge of a rain.

However, the person who picked up, quickly disconnected the line on hearing my voice.

" HELLO?! " I continued, yelling. " KURAPICA-SAN, IS THAT YOU?! "

After a few minutes of screeching my voice hoarse, it dawned on me that the unknown person had already disconnected the line and all I was hearing was the dial tone.

Crestfallen, I stuffed the already drenched mobile phone into my pyjamas pocket and continued on with my search for the seventeen-year-old boy.

" Kurapica-san?! " I hollered out, my voice easily drowned by the bombarding of rain, hitting the pavement. " Kurapica-san, where are you? "

I ran down the road, not caring whether I was soaking wet, once again.

" Kurapica-san! Kurapica-san! " I shouted loudly. " Where are you?! Can you hear me?! "

My screaming out for him was to no avail. Either he was not here and could not hear me or he was here and purposely chose not to answer my call.

" KURAPICA-SAN! KURAPICA-SAN! PLEASE ANSWER ME! "

Still, I did not give up on seeking him out. I kept on going forward.

_Please…_

_Kurapica-san, I know…_

_That you are out there…_

_Somewhere…_

_Please…_

_Listen to me…_

_If you are out there…_

_Please, come out…_

_I need you here, beside me…_

With that, I ran across the road to the other side, where the sinister woods now stood, as hostile as ever in the darkness of the night.

I did not see the car, which was speeding down the wet and slippery road and headed straight towards me as I stood stock still, in disbelief, in the glaring headlights. Closer and closer it came as I felt death surrounding me. The driver was desperately trying to stop his car but apparently failing as he tried to veer around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the excruciating impact of the car hitting my body. As if on cue, something or someone pushed me in the small of my back just as the car skidded to a stop right at the spot where I was standing earlier.

I was shoved to the side of the road and landed roughly onto the concrete, scraping my knees and arms badly.

I struggled to pick myself up after that violent fall. Almost immediately, the driver of the car got out and hurried over to me.

" Are you alright, young lady? " he asked, helping me to stand and sharing his umbrella with me.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

" Thank you, " I told him, grateful for his help. " I'm so sorry for dashing across the road like that. It's my fault, I didn't see where I was going. "

The stranger scratched his head.

" What were you trying to do exactly? " he asked me.

" I-I'm trying to find someone, " I admitted truthfully but I did not mention Kurapica's name.

The driver smiled back at me.

" I see but I'm so glad that you're safe. Just be careful next time. "

I nodded and bowed politely.

He gave me one last look before he went back into his car.

" Are you sure you don't need a ride to that someone's place? " he asked me, winding the window down, just a crack as he drove by me.

I shook my head, no.

" Yes, I'll be fine, thank you. "

The man shrugged his shoulders and then drove off, down the road.

I was left, standing there in the rain as I watched the car speeding off again into the night. I could not shake off that nagging feeling that I was saved by someone just before that horrifying accident took place and that someone was watching me.

_But…_

_Who could have saved me…?_

I gave the whole place, a once look over, but it was deserted. There was no one in sight.

_I remembered very distinctly that I did not move from that spot over there…_

My eyes roved over to the location where I was standing earlier on.

_Someone must have shoved me from there…_

_But who…?_

As if on cue, four figures stepped out from the darkness of the trees.


	30. Episode 30: Please Listen Out To My Cry

Chapter 30: Please Listen Out To My Cry

Chapter 30: Please Listen Out To My Cry

_This is not good…_

_Not good at all…_

They had me surrounded within seconds. Left, right, front and back. There was no way out for me.

_What in the world am I supposed to do now…?_

My heart was starting to pound as I stared around at them wildly.

" Hand it over now! " one of them demanded, taking a step towards me.

I looked over at the one who spoke and backed away from him as my hand unconsciously reached inside the pocket of my pyjamas for the precious mobile phone that Kurapica had given me. I clutched it tightly in my fist. It was the only thing that I've ever gotten from him. To me, it was a gift of friendship, to proof that he cared.

Slowly, I shook my head, no.

" Give us the mobile phone and money now. "

" It's my possession, " I told him, defiantly. " It's mine. Why should I give it up to you? It doesn't belong to you. "

" Getting difficult now, aren't we, honey? " he sneered. " You better hand it over or else things will start to get ugly. "

I shook my head again stubbornly, refusing to give in.

" If I had any money with me, I'll gladly give it all to you…but I don't, " I answered.

All of them laughed as they tightened their circle around me. I was cornered like a trapped animal with no means of escape.

" Don't feed us with bullshit, girl! " he bellowed. " In this time and age, everyone has cash on them! So, don't think we're some stupid monkeys that escaped from the circus or something! "

" Please let me go… " I begged. " I need this phone to call somebody. "

" I'm sorry to hear that, sugar, but if you're not willing to surrender it over… then, I'm afraid that… " he trailed off.

The others took that as a cue to brandish their hidden weapons from the insides of their coat pockets. The sharp edges of their blades glinted dangerously in the weak moonlight as they continued their vigilant advance on me.

_No…!_

_This can't be happening…!_

" Please, I beg you! " I cried out, sinking down to my knees and clasping my hands together, my tears streaming down my face in little rivulets of moisture. " I'm telling you the truth! I have no money with me! "

However, they would not listen to my plea. It was futile.

One of them was near enough to take a swing at me but I was fortunate enough that he missed since he slipped on the wet ground and lost his balance. He fell to the ground beside me. Quickly, I stood up and started to back away from them.

They came for me, all at once but I managed to dodge a few but in the end, still earning a few minor cuts to my cheeks and arms as well as slashes to the clothes.

" Please, you have to let me go! " I yelled out. " I have to find someone with this phone! "

" Oh please, save us your story-telling, girl! "

It was the same person who spoke to me earlier on.

They came for me, one after another, fighting relentlessly but I was as obstinate as they were. I refused to hand them over my mobile phone.

_Should I use it…?_

_Should I let loose my power…?_

_It will drain me of my life's energy…_

_Then, I will not have the strength to go on…_

_To go on and find him…_

I avoided yet another blade point as I contemplated to unfetter my power.

_But…_

_I don't want to kill anymore…_

_I don't want to kill anyone, anymore…_

_**Most importantly, you are not alone anymore…**_

_**You have all of us here with you…**_

_Those words…_

_He was the one who said them…_

_No…_

_I can't do that…_

_I mustn't release that cursed power of mine…_

_It only aims to kill if I'm not careful…_

_For him…_

_For him alone…_

_Kurapica-san, I'm going to find you…_

_Even if it means risking my life…_

Before I knew it, I was already off, running away from them as fast as I could. They took off after me, I knew that since I could hear their footsteps sloshing through the puddles.

_Please…_

_Someone save me…!_

As if my silent plea was heard, he stepped out from the darkness, standing a few feet in front of me.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, dazed.

" What- "

He did not allow me to finish my sentence as the men who was chasing after me, collapsed to the ground, one after another. All I could see was a blue streak that flashed past my eyes and yet, all of them were now lying…motionless, in front of me.

I turned back to him, my eyes apprehensive.

" What happened to them? " I whispered, my voice shaking.

He smiled at me, that same cold and furtive smile of his which I was all too familiar with. It was inhuman…

He approached me in a slow but confident swagger as I stood there, frozen, unable to move although my mind was screaming at me to run. Try as much as I could, I could not do so. I could only stare at him, wordlessly, my mind unable to comprehend anything.

He was only a few feet away from me now.

Ten feet…

Four feet…

Two feet…

Finally he reached me, that creepy smile of his, never leaving. He leaned down until his face was level with mine. He stared into my eyes and mine widened in response.

" We finally meet again, huh, _Hikari_...? " he murmured into my ear.

I shuddered. His voice was so cold.

" H-How did you know my name when I-I don't even know yours? " I stammered, swallowing.

He chuckled and drew himself to his full height.

" You don't have to know my name, Hikari. I think that's not necessary…for now. The important thing is I have my eye on you, " he answered, smirking.

" Let's just say that I won't allow anyone else to harm you, " he added when he saw the confusion displayed on my face. " I'll let you off for now, _Hikari_. But, there will not be a next time… "

Just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared, leaving me standing there, alone with the paralysed men…


	31. Episode 31: Feeling Broken

Chapter 31:

Episode 31: Feeling Broken

That aura of _his _had finally disappeared just as the heavy rain ceased into a slow and lazy drizzle.

_Did he execute them…?_

These words were running rampant around in my mind as I approached the closest one, lying just a few feet away from where I was standing, guardedly. With a trembling hand, I reached out and placed my upturned palm over his nose to confirm that he was actually alive. He was breathing although he took them in small baby breaths. I sighed in relieve and stepped back from him.

_He didn't kill them…_

_That's a relief…_

_Now, I've got to go find Kurapica-san…_

Without another glance backward, I ran off, leaving the place and them behind me.

" HIKARI! "

I stopped in my tracks and turned at the ever familiar voice. My heart soared when I saw Senritsu.

" Senritsu, you came! " I exclaimed.

" Of course I did, my dear girl! " she declared, indignantly. " What made you think that I would not? "

" What in the world happened to you?! " she exclaimed, looking at me, up and down.

" No, it's nothing. I just tripped and fell around a lot, that's all, " I admitted, only half the truth. " Nothing serious, really. "

I did not want to burden her any longer since she was also worried for Kurapica's safety so I decided to keep the rest of it from her knowledge.

I grinned and kneeled down to hug her.

" I'm so glad that I finally found you, Hikari… " she whispered into my ear as she wrapped her arms around me. " I'm sorry for behaving the way I did earlier on. "

" You shouldn't be apologising to me, Senritsu because I got too emotional and raised my voice…I'm sorry, " I told her, looking particularly guilty.

She patted my back and the embrace was broken.

" I forgive you too, my child… "

Alternately, we tried our mobile phones to call him but like the last few hours ago, we got the same results. There was no one picking up on the other line.

_Kurapica-san…_

_Where in the world did you go off to…?_

We ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, looking this way and that, calling out for him every few seconds.

" KURAPICA-SAN! " I yelled once more. " KURAPICA-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU? "

" KURAPICA! KURAPICA! " Senritsu called out loudly. "PLEASE ANSWER US! "

As usual, I was clumsy at times and stumbled around, slowing our progress of covering the grounds before night was at its darkest. Midnight. The Gods in the Heavens above were merciful enough to allow the slivers of moonlight to pierce through the dark woods and shed us a little light to show the way.

It was then that I heard something…

I strained my ears to hear it as my mind, throbbed with the effort.

_There it was…_

It was faint but still audible.

_I can hear him…_

_His voice…_

_The inner one that's inside of him…_

Without thinking twice, I followed _his _voice.

" Hikari? "

Senritsu's voice came from far behind me but I could not stop now. I was afraid that the connection would be broken. I _have_ to follow it. I knew that despite me, not answering her, Senritsu was sure to follow me…

_At least…_

_That's what I believe…_

_I believe in the Power of Friendship…_

_With him…_

_With her…_

_And the others…_

My progress earned me, another set of bloody bruises and scrapes to my already wounded arms and legs as well as my torn clothes but I have to find _him_. Then…

I saw him. Kurapica, the person I was looking for. He was seated underneath a giant tree, probably seeking cover from the rain from previously.

" KURAPICA-SAN! " I screamed happily, scampering over to him and hugged him tightly to me. " I'm so glad to see you again! "

" H-H-Hikari? " he stuttered, surprised.

I noticed that he did not hug me back as I had and felt a slight twinge of hurt but I pushed it away before anyone could detect it.

I pulled away and grabbed hold of his hand, forcing him to get up, onto his feet.

" Come on, Kurapica-san. Let's go home together with us, " I encouraged him, tugging at his hand.

Suddenly, Kurapica wrenched his hand out mine and backed away from me just as I turned to look at him, puzzled.

" Kurapica-san? "

Without taking his eyes off the ground, he shook his head, his golden hair swinging with the motion.

" No, Hikari… "

I still could not understand him and unflinchingly took another step forward. He noticed my movement, winced and moved back.

" Why? " I asked him. " What's wrong, Kurapica-san? Don't you want to come home with us? "

" No. "

His answer was stiff and cold which tore at my heart, viciously as his meaning sank into me.

" Does that mean that you don't want me to be your friend anymore? " I whispered, the hurt in my voice plain.

He flinched but did not answer me as the two of us just stood there. Still and silent as statues, waiting for something to happen.

" Well, do you? " I repeated.

" I-I-I could leave now…if that's what you want me to do, " I added. " I'm sorry to be a burden to you. "

A large lump had already started to form in my throat as I spoke. I knew that the tears were coming next.

At this, his head snapped up sharply as his eyes met mine. My reflection was reflected in his eyes…the same eye colour which I shared.

Quickly, I looked away as the tears spilled over.

" Do you? " I asked, still not looking at him.

Finally, he answered.

It was soft but audible, since I was close enough to hear his reply.

" Yes… "

I gasped as the tears flowed freely now. I stared at my hands. At the wounds and bruises that I had sustained just to find him. It was all for naught.

_There was nothing to it…_

_In the end, all he ever thought about me was that I'm just a burden to him…_

_A burden and not a friend…_

_While I thought of him…_

_As a true friend…_

_I thought we shared something…_

_But…_

Without another word, I turned and walked away from him.


	32. Episode 32: The Way Home

Episode 32:

Episode 32: The Way Home

" _**Well, do you? " **_

Hikari's voice held a tinge of hope as she tried to catch his eye. However, he would not allow her to do so. He knew what he would find there…in her babyish and naive eyes.

Emotions that he could not bear to watch her go through. He did not ask for this to happen but it did. He did not think about the aftermath when he had decided to walk out…

_I had already pushed her away…_

_Without even considering her feelings…_

_Does she even know how selfish I am…?_

_And yet…_

_Yet, she still continues to persist…_

" Yes… "

He nodded his head, although it tore at his heart.

" No, you're not, not anymore… "

He looked up at her just as she turned away from him.

However, she was not quick enough. Kurapica caught sight of the tears as they flew into the air, shimmering in the weak moonlight as she swung around. One of those tear drops landed on his cheek and instinctively, he reached out to touch it.

_Hikari…_

It rolled down his cheek and fell, only to be absorbed by his shirt.

_I'm so sorry…_

_I didn't mean it that way…_

The intense feeling of pain coursed through his body as he sank down to the ground, miserably.

Before he knew it, Senritsu's hand came flying out of nowhere and landed on his cheek, now turning an angry red.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! " the woman demanded, her eyes flashing. " CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU HAVE WOUNDED HER WITH YOUR WORDS?! "

Kurapica could only stare at her wordlessly, shocked by her sudden outburst. He had never seen Senritsu becoming so angry before. It was totally out of character. Right now, she stood before him, her face contorted with unadulterated anger evident on her face, with her mouth set in a tight line, an ever-present frown.

" Do you know what she had to go through just to get it into that thick skull of yours that she needs you?! "

His eyes widened in surprise at her words. Almost immediately, a wave of remorse washed over him.

" Open your eyes, Kurapica! " Senritsu snapped. " She fell down countless times, injuring herself from head to toe just to find you! Only God knows what had happened before I found her! "

With that, the older woman turned on her heel and went after the girl, leaving him there in her wake.

I was in a state of disbelief as Kurapica's one-word answer rang through my mind in an endless sentence.

_**Yes…**_

_**Yes…**_

_**Yes… **_

_**Yes…**_

_**Yes…**_

_**Yes…**_

_I'm nothing but a burden to him after all…_

_The truth hurts…_

_But why…?_

_Why must it be this way…?_

_I thought…_

The tears streamed down in fat little rivulets down my cheeks, faster then ever before.

_I thought that we shared something…_

_Something true…_

_Just between the two of us…_

_Like a bond…_

_Like no one else could understand us…_

_Except the two of us…_

" Hikari! "

I stopped but did not turn around. I did not want Senritsu to see me cry so I swiped at my tears and wiped them away. I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat and plastered on a smile. Then, I whirled around.

" Hey, Senritsu! " I exclaimed, a little too brightly.

My voice came out a little too shrill and I winced at the sound of it. I knew that Senritsu was not convinced. She stepped forward and held out her arms for me. My vision blurred once again as the tears fell, yet another time. I hiccupped as I was caught off-guard by the pain that seared through my heart. My breath came out in gasps. I could not take it anymore as I rushed forward into her open arms, dissolving into loud sobs.

" I-It hurts, Senritsu… " I whispered as I buried my face into her shoulder.

" Don't you worry, my dear girl. He'll come around, " Senritsu reassured me, patting my back. " He didn't mean those words at all, Hikari. "  
I sobbed even harder at this.

" I don't think so… " I trailed off as my voice caught when I caught sight of him.

My eyes widened in incredulity as he approached us, without even making eye-contact but all the time, staring at the ground.

" Kurapica-san… " his name escaped from my lips in a breathy sound.

At this, Senritsu turned around. She pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me protectively as if to shield me from Kurapica. Unconsciously, my grip on her arm tightened considerably.

" What do you want, Kurapica? " she demanded, her voice hardening.

" Let's go home… " he muttered, still looking down at the ground.

Senritsu glared at him.

" So, you came to your senses? "  
The seventeen-year-old did not answer her but instead remained mum.

The woman squeezed my hand tightly before she spoke.

" I'm bringing her home too, Kurapica. "

I did not imagine his reaction. I was very sure that he stiffened.

" She's coming with us, Kurapica whether you like it or not, " she insisted.

I looked at her and shook my head.

" It's o- "

I could not complete my sentence as Senritsu interrupted me.

" No, Hikari. _You_ are coming with me, else I'll go with you. This boy needs to be taught a lesson. He's too stubborn. "

" But I- "

The woman shook her head as her glare intensified towards Kurapica.

" When I say no, _means_ no, Hikari. "

I looked over at Kurapica, doubtfully and slightly terrified. I really did not need another painful rejection. Once was more than enough for me.

He did not answer his friend but instead nodded. A small nod. Although the movement was trivial, it was really significant to me. At least, in a way…

My heart soared.

With that, Senritsu took hold of our hands and lead the way back to the hotel.

" Then, let's go home, just the three of us, together… "


	33. Episode 33: The Fracture in Defense

Episode 32:

Episode 33: The Fracture in Defence

I risked another sneaky peek at Kurapica yet another one more time. His face was still frozen in an expressionless mask. Then, I stared down at Senritsu's hand, holding mine.

" _**Then, let's go home, just the three of us, together… "**_

_That was what Senritsu had said to me…_

_Or maybe the two of us…_

_Both Kurapica-san and me…_

Before I knew it, my eyes strayed over to Kurapica again. This time, I met his eyes. Mine widened instinctively and I broke eye contact and looked down at my feet.

Senritsu unlocked the door of our hotel room and we went inside in silence.

Once the door closed behind us, Senritsu instantly fussed over me, ignoring Kurapica completely.

" Oh my, Hikari! " she exclaimed, examining my hands and arms closely. " Let's get your wounds cleaned up. "

In a few minutes, I was covered in handiplasts from head to toe, or should I say from my cheeks to my feet because of the blisters there. My torn and dirty pyjamas were replaced by a white nightgown which was roughly my size with the courtesy of the hotel attendant who loaned me a spare one.

However, I wore a T-shirt over it since it was kind of a see-through which I was quite uncomfortable in. Soon, I was seated on the rug, all huddled up in a blanket with my hands around a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

" Finish that up, Hikari before you turn in, okay? " Senritsu told me, appearing satisfied by her work.

I nodded wordlessly and sipped at it, to show her that I really was drinking it.

The woman yawned, sleepily.

" I think_ you_ should in turn, Senritsu, " I informed her, smiling.

She nodded and smiled back at me, before ruffling my hair.

" Goodnight, Hikari. "

" Goodnight, Senritsu. I hope you will have some good dreams tonight, " I answered back.

This was the moment that I was dreading as soon as the door to Senritsu's room closed. Now, I was left alone with Kurapica, who was now sitting on the edge of the armrest, his back towards me, all rigid and cold.

" K-K… " but the words died on my lips in a quiet whisper.

I wanted to call out to him but I was such a coward, that I knew perfectly well. It was something that I was very familiar with. My cowardice which would eventually lead to my own despair. I was too scared to do anything to help others, much less even for the sake of myself. I just followed and agreed to everything blindly, without even thinking for myself.

_How can I help others…_

_If I can't even help myself…?  
I'm just too weak to even stand up after I fell…_

_I just sat there…_

_Waiting…_

_Waiting for…_

_What…?!_

_What was I waiting for…?_

_Someone to pick me up…?_

_Someone to help me…?_

_As if that will ever happen…_

_I need to help myself…_

_I have only myself of whom that I can depend on…_

_But…_

_Now…_

_That's not the point anymore…_

_He is here now…_

_Kurapica-san…_

_Despite everything that has happen…_

_I still trust him…_

_I still want him to be a part of my life…_

_But…_

_Does he want __**me**__ to be a part of his…?_

I glanced up, suddenly, my train of thoughts now broken. I knew that I was not imagining things but I did hear something. Something like a…

_There it was again…_

Immediately, I turned my head towards Kurapica. The aura of frozen hostility was gone from him. His back was not rigid anymore. He was trembling. His hands were gripping the armrest until his knuckles turned white from the effort. He looked so small and vulnerable from that distance as I watched him from afar.

Without even thinking, I stood up.

He heard me, I knew because his back went all rigid again. I could not be bothered whether he wanted me coming near him but after hearing his cry, I just could not ignore him anymore.

I stood in front of him and stared down at his bowed head of the beautiful thick locks of golden hair that was the same colour as my own.

" What? " he demanded, rudely.  
" Kurapica-san… " I began but I was intercepted.

" You can just mind your own business, Hikari. I don't need your help. "

I folded my arms across my chest in defiance and made no move.

" Kurapica-san, look at me… "

My eyes bored into the back of his head as I said that.

He stiffened but did not lift his head up.

" Kurapica-san, please. Look at me, " I begged.

Still, he remained stubborn and refused to do it.

Finally, I had to go down on my knees in order to be at eye-level with him.

" Kurapica-san… "

Suddenly, everything happened so fast. He met my eyes with his own but it was all watery with unshed tears. Then, he threw his arms around me and roughly pulled me against his body, hugging me tightly as if he did not want to let me go. As if his life depended on it…

He started to sob, burying his head into the crook of my neck as he held me, who was currently in a state of shock.

" Hikari… " he murmured in a pained whisper. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen but it just did… "

Then, with wavering hands, I hesitated before slowly wrapping my arms around him as well in an awkward hug, closing my eyes and breathing in his smell. The smell of aftershave and his shampoo that was strawberry-flavoured.

" It's alright, Kurapica-san. I'm here for you so please don't cry anymore. I forgive you, " I answered in a soft voice, patting his back as he wept.

This was the very first time that I had seen him cry. I had never seen him in this state before. He was normally so calm and collected but never before, had he broken down like this. At least, maybe not in front of me anyway. My heart went out to him. He looked so vulnerable and small in my arms.

_So lost…_

_So confused…_

_So hurt…_

At this, I hugged him even tighter, clutching at the back of his shirt as I wept, tears of happiness, together with him.

_I'm so glad that you finally came home with me…_

_Kurapica-san…_


	34. Episode 34: Light's Forgotten Child

Chapter 34:

Episode 34: Light's Forgotten Child

We stayed that way for nearly an hour, in that awkward and clumsy embrace. He was sitting on the edge of the armrest while I on the floor. Both of us were silent, as we savoured the warm unknown feeling together, or at least that was what I thought.

" Hikari… " Kurapica began uncertainly, his hands still around me.

I opened my eyes and looked directly at the wall behind him. The moment was broken indefinitely. I sighed inwardly although was reluctant to answer but I did, anyway.

" What is it, Kurapica-san? " I asked him.

I felt his hands clutching the back of my shirt.

" Why do you still care for me even though I nearly killed you? "

Again, I sighed but this one was louder than the last. I pulled back, breaking the embrace. I held him at arm's length, gripping his shoulders. I stared directly into his eyes. The warm ones met the cold ones. His eyes held nothing but remorse ad sadness. There was even a trace of loneliness inside.

Unconsciously, my own ones started to tear as the tears welled up again in my eyes.

Although hesitant, I placed my hands on his cheeks.

" We're friends, aren't we? " I told him. " We'll get through this together. I still trust you, Kurapica-san. "

" Will you forgive me, Hikari? " he asked me.

At this, I could not hold as my tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

I pulled him to me and held him close.

" I can't forgive you, Kurapica-san… "

I felt him, stiffen in his posture.

" Because there is nothing to forgive, " I continued softly. " It's not your fault, you were under the influence of the Devil's Illusion. "

" But, it was my fault that you nearly died due to my misplaced anger. "

His voice sounded so harsh and totally unforgiving. It caused me to hug him even tighter.

" Kurapica-san, you have to forgive and forget, " I replied. " You mustn't hate yourself for this. "

After a few moments of silence, I finally broke the embrace and pulled away.

" Please, Kurapica-san, you have to learn to forgive yourself. Don't torture yourself because of this incident. Promise me that you will? "

He did not answer me, but instead, chose to look away. I placed my hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at me.

" If you can't do it, then at least you can do it for me? " I spoke softly. " Can you, Kurapica-san? "

Slowly but surely, he nodded his head.

" I'll do it, for your sake. Only for you…not for myself. "

I could not help but smile at his words.

" At least, that's a start! "

I grinned.

It was too infectious, I think because he smiled back at me although it was a small one.

I yawned sleepily and rubbed at my eyes. He turned sharply to look over at me.

" Hikari, you must be wiped out. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. "

My eyes narrowed at this.

" No one is a burden to me. Not even you, Kurapica-san. "

" But still – " he began but I interrupted.

" You took me in and stayed by my side despite everything that has happened and for that, I'm eternally grateful to you, Kurapica-san… "

He did not answer me, yet again.

" Kurapica-san, are you going to sleep here, outside? " I asked him, changing the subject.

He nodded, wordlessly.

" Then, Hikari shall accompany you here! " I answered determinedly.

Without waiting for his reply of protest, I plunked myself down on the mat beside him.

It only took a few seconds for her to fall asleep. The girl must have been really exhausted, he thought.

Unconsciously, a fond smile crept to his smile as he gazed at her sleeping form.

_How could this sweet and innocent soul be tainted with the remnants of my hidden anger…?  
_He placed a hand on his cheek, the spot where it was warm from her soft and delicate touch.

" _**Don't torture yourself because of this incident… "**_

" _**If you can't do it, then at least you can do it for me…? "**_

She was the perfect ideal for him. A pure and sweet person who has done no harm to anyone.

_However…_

He eased her head onto his lap, gently and smoothed out the soft yellow golden hair of hers that had concealed part of her face.

_I can't seem to forgive myself for what I have done…_

_Hikari…_

Ever so softly, he placed his hand on her cheeks.

_You really are the Light of my life… _

_**Light's Forgotten Child**__…_

_Once forgotten, now found…_

_If anything were to happen to her…_

" _**Well, I was afraid of coming face to face with the Spiders so I kept running and never looked back, just like what my father told me to do… "**_

" _**Have you ever met one, Hikari…? "**_

" _**No, I haven't and I intend to keep it that way… "**_

_I'll protect her at all cost…_

_After all…_

_She is someone different…_

_Someone that I can relate to…_

With one last long look at her, he eased her head back onto the mat and laid himself down beside her, his face just inches from hers. Then, he too closed his eyes and was soon sleeping soundlessly.


	35. Episode 35: A Disconcerting Task

Chapter 35:

Episode 35: A Disconcerting Task

Senritsu awoke the next morning, in the early dawn. She was suddenly aware that Hikari was not in her bed that she had prepared for her. It was not even touched.

Worried, she quickly got up and went outside to take a look. The sight brought a smile to her face.

The both of them were sleeping so soundlessly, so peacefully with each other, on the rug. Both of them were facing each other.

Hikari had her hand over Kurapica's and her mouth was hanging open slightly with her hair splayed all over the place. As for Kurapica…

_There is a certain difference…_

_Normally, his face looked so hostile and disturbed when he was asleep…_

_But now…_

_It's like he's changed…_

_His face looks so much calmer and happy…_

_There's even a discreet smile there…_

Despite Kurapica's constant denial, Senritsu knew that the seventeen-year-old has a certain amount of fondness for that girl. Maybe he did not notice it but Senritsu did. She noticed the very prominent change in that boy.

_I think that the girl has it in her to change him…_

_She is the only one who can melt his heart…_

_And also to see him for who he is, deep down inside…_

_Kurapica deserves someone like her…_

_After all…_

_He has suffered enough…_

_With all the responsibilities that he has taken on…_

The woman then went over to wake those two up where they will face another new day together.

We stepped out into the sunshine after we checked out of the hotel.

I stretched my arms out and arched my back.

" You look really cheerful today, " Senritsu remarked, noticing my excitement.

I turned back to them, grinning.

" Yup, in fact I am, Senritsu! " I answered. " I can't wait to get to the blimp in Frasia! I want to see what's it like out there! "

Suddenly, there was silence after my reply before they burst out laughing.

" What? " I demanded rudely, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at my friends.

" Hikari, " Kurapica began, trying to stifle his laughter. " A blimp is an airship which is where we get _inside _and not _outside._ "

I blushed in embarrassment at my obvious mistake.

" Anyway Hikari, we have to get you pyjamas first before we leave this city, " Senritsu informed me, changing the subject.

" Do I need one? " I whined.

Senritsu nodded firmly.

" Yes, you do Hikari but first we'll have our lunch before we start to hunt. "

" But why? "

I knew I was whining but I could not help it. I simply could not contain my excitement of boarding an airship which was something that I have never done before.

" You wrecked up the last one yesterday night, didn't you, my dear? "

" Uh…oh. "

That was all I could say since I was lost for words.

" So that's why you need a new one or… " Senritsu looked over at Kurapica in a mischievous manner. " …do you want to walk around naked at night? "

At this, Kurapica blushed red and stared down, hard, at the floor.

" Senritsu! " I exclaimed, blushing as well.

The woman laughed loudly.

" I'll buy it then! " I added hastily, avoiding Senritsu's eye.

I did not need anyone looking at my body which goes for Kurapica as well.

After lunch, all of us went over to the clothes' shop.

" Maybe…I'll just wait outside for you after all, " Kurapica replied but Senritsu shook her head, no.

" You will come in with us, Kurapica, " she insisted, pushing him inside.

I followed them in.

" Welcome, " the woman there greeted us with a smile.

" Yes, we are here to get pyjamas for her, " Senritsu told her, pushing me forward. " Can you get it in her size please? "

I looked over at the woman fearfully as she scrutinised me from head to toe, taking in everything including the clothes I wore, a soft mauve-coloured dress.

I found that I was beginning to dislike that woman. From the way she was staring at me, I could tell that she did not like me much either or Senritsu for that matter.

As if sensing my discomfort, Kurapica immediately went over to stand beside me. He flashed his Hunter's licence at her. All at once, the owner's hostile aura disappeared and she began to fuss over me.

_So…_

_Kurapica's Hunter's license is the key, huh…?_

_To make people respect you…_

_Although I know that this act of respect is done out of fear…_

_And nothing else…_

_But…_

_What if Kurapica wasn't a Hunter…?_

_Would they have respected him for who he is…?_

_But…_

_What is his purpose of becoming a Hunter…?_

" Hmm… you have a very small frame for someone your age, dear, " the woman remarked, looking at me, thoughtfully.

_Well, what do you expect…_

_A fabulous figure…?_

_I've been starving for the past five years…_

_Stealing only when there was a need a to do so…_

Her mindless remark caused me to flush, deep crimson as I stared down at the floor, too afraid to voice out the thoughts running through my mind.

" Excuse me, miss but we like her just the way she is, " Kurapica retorted. " Would you mind keeping your opinions to yourself and just get her the pyjamas? "

The owner of the shop looked at him, stunned but she stayed silent.

To that, I felt grateful for Kurapica, for standing up for me.

Finally after the many careful body measurements that she took, the woman pointed out several of the clothing articles that I needed which was roughly about my size. They came in different colours and patterns which made it all the more harder to choose from.

" Found anything you like? " Senritsu asked me.

I shook my head, no.

" I don't know which one to pick. "

Senritsu looked to Kurapica for help. I stared expectantly at him in turn. Kurapica looked at her then at me.

" You don't mean that I have to choose as well… " Kurapica started, reluctantly. " Do

you? "

" Yes, Kurapica, " Senritsu told him. " That's exactly what we mean. "

I nodded in agreement.

The seventeen-year-old slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed grumpily.

" Why me? " he muttered.

" Because you are the only one who knows Hikari well enough, " Senritsu put in her two cents worth, which I definitely did not need.

He let out another big petulant sigh and said nothing.

He surveyed the whole rack and chose a lilac one with white bunnies printed all over.

His choice was closely related to my liking the colour purple. I think it had something to do with the mobile phone episode. I smiled and nodded when he turned to me for my approval.

He made the purchase and we left the shop.

" Women are nothing but trouble, " he mumbled as we were walking down the street, away from the clothing store.

" I heard that, Kurapica, " Senritsu immediately declared from behind him, causing me to giggle.


	36. Episode 36: The 'Child Songstress'

Chapter 36:

Episode 36: The 'Child Songstress'

I was much aware of the fact that the two of them had suddenly stopped walking. I stopped too, a few feet behind them and followed their eyes. We were standing at the periphery of the forest just like from the night before.

_This is like deja vu happening all over again…_

_Just yesterday, we were trekking around, inside…_

_And because of my ignoring my instincts, I allowed Kurapica to touch those disgusting Devils Illusion flowers…_

_Just yesterday, he fell ill with fever and hallucinations…_

_Causing him to react very violently to it…_

_With those sudden wild bursts of anger…_

All of a sudden, I felt frightened. I shrank back slightly in fear.

However, those memories of yesterday which were shared just between me and Kurapica were harshly projected into my mind. Those very moments of innocence and deep fondness as well as true friendship. He revealed his other side of him that maybe no one has ever seen before. That vulnerable side of his which he desperately refused to allow anyone to see and hides it away from prying eyes.

" _Why do you still care for me even though I nearly killed you…? "_

" _We're friends, aren't we…? " _

" _We'll get through this together. I still trust you, Kurapica-san… "_

" _Will you forgive me, Hikari…? " _

" _I can't forgive you, Kurapica-san… "_

" _Because there is nothing to forgive… "_

" _It's not your fault, you were under the influence of the Devil's Illusion… "_

" _But, it was my fault that you nearly died due to my misplaced anger… "_

" _Kurapica-san, you have to forgive and forget… "_

" _You mustn't hate yourself for this… "_

" _If you can't do it, then at least you can do it for me…? "_

" _I'll do it, for your sake. Only for you…not for myself… "_

_But…_

_All that just melted away yesterday…_

_He must have felt such great remorse and repentance, enough to show me 'that' side of his…_

_No…!_

_I can't back down now…!_

_After all, I've always been a coward who knew nothing about the world…_

_I'll try my best to be more than what I am now…_

With that, I resumed walking but instead of walking past them, I grabbed hold of both Kurapica's and Senritsu's hands in both mine and tugged them forward for I knew that yesterday's episode was what had made them stop walking.

Just like me, they were unsure of going back inside. Just like me, they were afraid that something similar to yesterday's episode will reoccur again.

However, what they do not know and will never know, just like I do would be what the day holds and what fate has in store for us…unless we go through the day to find out, that is.

_The message that I'm trying to convey is…_

" Greet each day with a smile, " I told them, grinning myself as I held on to their hands and pulled them forward into the forest. " Because we have to have a positive outlook towards life. "

They followed me, willingly with smiles on both their faces as they gripped my hands tightly in theirs.

" We'll camp here for tonight, " Kurapica announced when we finally came to a clearing in the dense woods.

We were fortunate enough to have reached this place before nightfall.

Senritsu looked up at the sky which was fast turning black as the light diminished.

" It's still dusk. There's still time for us to gather some firewood, " she declared and to which I gladly volunteered.

" I'll do it, Senritsu! "

However, Kurapica intervened.

" No, _I'll_ do it, Hikari. You stay here with Senritsu. "

My eyes narrowed and I puffed my cheeks out.

" But I can do it, " I complained. " I want to collect them. "

" Do you even know where to find those, Hikari? " he challenged me.

I thought hard and finally came up with an answer that was obviously right and really logical.

" On trees? "

He chuckled and instantly I blushed.

" What's so funny? " I demanded. " Doesn't wood come from trees? "

" True, Hikari but who would want to climb trees just to obtain some wood? Dried sticks and branches will do the job just fine, " he answered.

" Jerk! " I hissed at him angrily under my breath when he was out of earshot and stuck out my tongue at him.

" I heard that and I saw that too, Hikari, " Kurapica called out, not even turning around.

My eyes widened in surprise as I blushed again.

Senritsu only laughed.

" It's not funny, Senritsu! " I cried out despite the fact that I was smiling myself.

Then, night fell upon us as the sun was completely overpowered by the darkness as the moon rose slowly, high up into the sky.

The fire was long lit even before night came as Kurapica fed it some fuel that was the dried sticks which he had found earlier and had carried an armload of it back to the campsite.

" So, what are we going to do now? " I asked the both of them as we sat around the fire, eating the warm broth that Senritsu had made with the food resources that Kurapica had brought along in his bag.

Kurapica looked over at me as he laid down his spoon.

" Maybe, you could sing for us? " he offered helpfully.

I stared at him, for a moment, quite confused by his words.

" Sing? " I echoed. " Me? "

" Oh, so you can sing Hikari? " Senritsu looked surprised.

Quickly, I shook my head, no.

" No, no, no. I-I can't sing, " I answered incredulously. " That's way too ridiculous. My voice is just awful. "

" Are you sure? " Senritsu asked me, crestfallen.

" Yes, I'm definitely sure of it. "

" I don't think so, " Kurapica spoke up suddenly, staring at me with that intense look of his.

My eyes narrowed.

" I can't sing, Kurapica-san, " I shot back.

" No, you can…or at least you could five years ago, " he replied. " You were the best singer in the Kuruta Tribe. You were even dubbed as the 'Child Songstress'. Your mother was the 'Songstress' in her time, before she passed on. Didn't you remember how you used to sing for all of us during our nomad travels in the deserts? "

**Note from 'moi': Hey you guys! (This is actually the first time that I'm doing this in this story…haha XD) Anyway, I just want to thank you guys for faithfully following through my story. And, there is no cause for worries cause the Spiders will step in soon enough, I think. I know that the chapters are long but that's my style of writing…I'm terribly sorry about this. **

**sweet-squirrel, I want to ask you about the 'gay' thingie…is that criticism? But, all the same I want to really thank you for following me this far…although there is a long way to go…I really have tons of ideas for this one but the Spiders will be coming (did I just repeat that again?) for them…haha.**

**Btw, I'm sorry Stelra but I can't do that…but I'll try my best to bring the Spiders in and move the plot as soon as possible. **


	37. Episode 37: The 'Shadow' Of His Past

Chapter 37:

Episode 37: The Shadow Of His Past

I felt myself getting more and more puzzled by the second.

" I-I can't remember those… " I trailed off weakly, as I touched a hand to my forehead, my broth now forgotten.

_Sing…?_

_Me…?_

" But… " I trailed off. " I can't sing, Kurapica-san. "

To me, it sounded unconvincing and weak but I knew myself that I could not sing.

_If I were that 'Child Songstress' that Kurapica spoke off…_

_Then why can't I sing now…?_

_My voice…_

_That singing voice of mine…_

_Where is it…?_

Kurapica did not seem to agree with me.

" Yes, you can, Hikari. You have to believe in yourself and try. "

" Maybe, you got me mixed up with someone else, Kurapica-san- "

I could not finish my sentence as Kurapica cut me off.

" No, Hikari. It is you who are mixed up, " he retorted back, angrily. " I know who I'm talking about because I saw you, sing, five years ago! "  
My eyes widened in shock and I gasped.

_He saw me…?_

_He saw me, singing…?_

" When? " I whispered, dumbstruck.

Kurapica looked away from me and sighed before he got up.

" Please excuse me, " was all he said as an answer.

With that, he left the campsite without even waiting for acknowledgment of his dismissal, leaving me and Senritsu alone there.

He felt that same emotion of guilt wash over him as he walked away from the campsite.

_Why doesn't she just remember who she is…?_

_Why must she forget everything…?_

_Everything that happened five years ago. _

" _**I know who I'm talking about because I saw you, sing, five years ago. "**_

He needed to go somewhere quiet, to sort out his thoughts and his feelings as well as his anger.

_Why must be everything be wiped out from her mind…?_

_Doesn't she know me…?_

_Doesn't she recognise me…?_

_I almost nearly let on…_

He punched the trunk of a tree which was quite near to him, in his anger which had not yet dissipated. He felt frustrated, irate with himself and with her as well.

_Doesn't she know that it pains me to have to help her recover all those memories back…?_

_When I first saw her at Mito-san's house, dressed in that yukata…_

_Instantly, I thought of 'her'…_

_That one girl whom I had thought as dead…_

_That girl from my childhood days…_

_But, I had my doubts…_

_Was it her…?_

_I know that I did not want to get my hopes up high…_

_But…_

_I could not help it…_

_She was like 'her' shadow…_

_The shadow of my past…._

_Who came back to haunt me…_

_However…_

_I know now that she is in fact 'her'…_

_The very same girl from my childhood…_

_The sweet and innocent nightingale of my locked up memories of her…_

_Hikari…_

" Kurapica-san? "

The boy turned round at the mention of his name by her voice.

There, she stood before him, looking awkward and shy. She held out her hand to him, for him to take hold of.

_Even the way she does that…_

_It's just like 'she' did in the past…_

_Five years ago…_

One hand outstretched in front of her while the other was pressed to her chest in a clenched fist.

A little smile played on his lips as he reached out and took hold of her hand.

For a moment, there was nothing except silence and the crackling of fire devouring the wood. I pulled my legs up and encircled them with my arms.

I stared deeply into the deep orange-yellow flames, dancing around in my vision.

" _**Yes, you can, Hikari… "**_

" _**You have to believe in yourself and try… "**_

" _**I know who I'm talking about because I saw you, sing, five years ago…! "**_

_How in the world did he see me sing…?_

_When I, myself do not even remember anything about the fact that I could sing…?_

" Hikari? "

Instantly, I looked up, my train of thoughts now broken.

Senritsu scooted nearer to me until we were sitting side by side with each other. She placed an arm around my shoulders in comfort.

That was enough to break my concentration, rendering me vulnerable.

" Senritsu, what's wrong with me? " I sobbed. " Why can't I remember anything at all? "

The woman said nothing but continued to comfort me in silence as she began to stroke my hair.

" It's all within you, Hikari. You only have yourself to understand yourself better and find that out for yourself, " she replied after a moment.

" But, I can't sing and never could in my life! " I told her.

" Are you sure, Hikari? " she said. " Maybe, that's what you think. "

" Then, how can I find my singing voice? " I asked her, the tears ceasing.

Senritsu smiled at me and kissed my forehead affectionately.

" Search within yourself, Hikari. It's still there. You jut forgot all about it, " the woman answered. " Now, go and get Kurapica back. Then, you can try and urge that forgotten voice back. All you have to do is to believe in yourself, Hikari. "

I nodded, feeling a new sense of determination that I never knew that I had possessed.

" Alright, I will, Senritsu. I'll try my very best…! "


	38. Episode 38: Alone In Silence

Episode 38: Alone In Silence

Episode 38: Alone In Silence

I clutched Kurapica's hand tightly in mine and he did the same.

" Hikari… " he began causing the both of us to come to a stop.

I turned my head at the mention of my name.

" Hmm? "

" Hikari, do you remember now? "

The confused look on my face must have made him sigh with irritation.

" I'm sorry Kurapica-san, " I said quickly, feeling just a little hurt that he was annoyed with me.

The boy shook his head and gave me a tiny smile but I knew that the smile was a fake. It was empty, completely devoid of any emotion.

Suddenly, I felt angry. I dropped his hand like a hot potato and whirled around to face him, fully, my hands on my hips.

" Kurapica-san, don't force yourself to smile when you don't want to. It's perfectly fine if you're irritated with me but don't try and mask it behind a smile. I hate it! " I snapped crossly, glaring up at him,

For a moment, there was silence as he stared down at me, shocked.

" I know that subtle difference when you try to hide your feelings or otherwise, " I continued. " I've told you before when we were waiting for Senritsu, didn't I? If you don't want to speak your mind, then tell me frankly, I won't mind if you do. There is simply no need to hide your feelings and pretend that everything is alright, Kurapica-san."

Unexpectedly, he smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I remember, " he told me in a way, as if he was amused by that incident when I scolded him before at the airport. " I'm sorry? "

I rewarded him with a wide smile in return.

" It's okay, Kurapica-san. "

I took his hand again and we started walking again.

" Hikari, remember how I intruded on your personal space when I came upon your favourite spot? " he asked me, suddenly.

" Huh? "

" I would love it if you would sing that song to me when I first met you there in that abandoned field? "

It was as if Kurapica's words were the key to unlock that chest, the chest where I stored all those sweet memories of my childhood locked up and had forgotten that it had even existed.

_Yes, Kurapica-san…_

With that, I opened my mouth and sang. That song which sealed our friendship, between me and him, five years ago.

_Far off, in the near distance…_

_I sat in a field surrounded by many purple flowers…_

_Lavenders…_

_It was so tranquil…_

_I felt so blissful…_

_I've never felt this way before…_

_The garden of Lilac Bliss…_

_However, when I came back…_

_The very next day…_

_Instead of me on my own, I saw someone there…_

_My secret sanctuary was reduced to nothing…_

_Someone else had come intruding into my secret spot…_

_I didn't like it at all…_

_In fact I hated it…_

_The intruder was a guy…_

_I was so used to the fact that I was always left alone…_

_But now…_

_It was different…_

_He talked to me like I was someone he knew…_

_But I knew that I didn't know him…_

_However, what I didn't know was that we could become best of friends…_

_Title: Alone In Silence_

_Written by: Yours Truly_

I let the last of the words drag before I stopped and opened my eyes.

Both of them were staring at me, mesmerised.

" _Alone in Silence_… " Kurapica murmured softly.

" Huh? " Senritsu looked to him, puzzled.

" That's the title of the song that she sang earlier on, " he explained.

At this, Senritsu looked sharply.

" How did you know that, Kurapica? " she demanded.

Kurapica's head snapped up at this and he blushed under Senritsu's scrutiny. He did not say anything.

" He's my childhood friend, Senritsu, " I answered Senritsu's question for the seventeen-year-old.

I watched the woman's face register the shocking reality of the situation as it sank into her.

" C-Childhood friends? " she spluttered out.

I nodded my head, firmly.

" Kurapica-san helped me to recover some of my past memories earlier on…kept getting those flashes through my mind… " I added.

Senritsu turned back to the boy, who was still withdrawn and very reluctant to join in the conversation, waiting for confirmation from him.

" That's…true, " he managed through a choked voice, embarrassed.

" And you kept that from me the whole time, Kurapica? " she pressed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep that from you. It's just that… " he trailed off as if remembering that I was there as well.

" Just that what…? " she demanded.

" S-Senritsu, please calm down! " I replied, trying to soothe her.

However, the woman's rage could not be quelled as she continued to ignore me.

" Nothing, " was all he responded.

It was enough to make her even more angrier than she already was.

_Kurapica-san…!_

I sighed inwardly and took things into my own hands.

" SENRITSU! " I yelled.

She turned her attention back to me, her face now distorted with vehemence.

_At least…_

_That got her attention…_

" PLEASE CALM DOWN! " I continued in that loud voice.

I could hardly control my laughter when I saw her face. Then, I burst out and started to laugh.

I saw Senritsu's face softening.

" Senritsu, it's alright really. Kurapica did not know that it was me neither did I know it was him, " I explained, grinning.

" Really? " she drew out the word, emphasising on the 'r'.

I nodded, beaming.

She sniffed.

" Fine. I'll let this go but next time, please don't hide anything from me anymore, " Senritsu informed us.

" Is that clear, Kurapica? " she added in a much louder voice, glancing at the now silent boy.

He stiffened and then nodded slowly.

With that, I laughed once again, lightening the dull and suffocating atmosphere to almost nothing.


	39. Episode 39: Unexpressed Anger

Episode 39:

Episode 39: Unexpressed Anger

It was slightly after midnight that the girl fell fast asleep. She was sleeping so soundlessly that she did not stir when Kurapica gently placed his blanket over her small and shivering body, all this Senritsu noticed.

" Well it's getting late, Kurapica, " she said, quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping

girl. " I suggest we should turn in as well since we need to get up early tomorrow morning. "

Kurapica turned his attention to his old friend who was sitting on a medium-sized rock, near the fire.

" Senritsu, about just now… " he began, his voice was wrecked with culpability. " I want to apologise for hiding it from you. "

The older woman gave him a small smile and shook her head.

" It's alright, that sweet child there managed to calm me down with her laughter, " she responded, teasingly, although it was true.

" Yeah… " he trailed off absently, glancing behind his shoulder, down at Hikari.

" The girl is just full of surprises, isn't she, Kurapica? " she asked him.

The boy immediately turned back to face her.

" Uhm, about Hikari… " the seventeen-year-old hesitated as he went over to sit down next to Senritsu.

" Hikari? " she echoed, looking at him inquisitively. " What about her? "

" Well… "

Senritsu noticed that he was having difficulties in bringing his point across to her. It was as if he was debating with himself on something or other which must be about Hikari. Senritsu could only guess. She could not read minds but by his heartbeats.

_Yes…_

_Soft yet cautious…_

_With a hint of disbelief in it…_

It looked like her assumptions might be at point blank. Correct, in a sense.

" Yes, you wanted to complete that sentence where you left of, didn't you? " Senritsu offered him, helpfully.

Wordlessly, Kurapica nodded.

" Uh-huh, so what was it that you wanted to say but you did not want to say in front of Hikari? " she asked.

" Well, actually the reason behind was that I had initially thought that she was dead, five years ago. In that sense, I decided to just let it go and get on with my life. That's why I did not think that it was necessary for you or anyone for that matter to know about her, " Kurapica explained finally. " But now… "

The woman smiled kindly at him and nodded.

" But now, it's different. She's still alive and she's in front of you, sleeping, is that it? You are still in shock, aren't you, Kurapica? "

The boy looked at her, vulnerability evident in his blue eyes, the exact colour as the girl's.

She hugged him.

" Don't worry, Kurapica. I know you are strong after having gone through that nightmare. You will learn to adapt and prove yourself again just like what you did in the past before Hikari even came into the picture. "

He did not reply as he pulled away from her, breaking the embrace.

" What's wrong, Kurapica? " the woman asked him, sensing the slight disturbance in the rate of his heartbeats.

" Don't you get it, Senritsu? " Kurapica hissed at her as he stood up and went over to Hikari.

He towered over her dangerously as she continued to sleep on, serenely, lulled by her sweet and naive dreams.

" Don't you get it, Senritsu? " Kurapica repeated. " Don't you understand what is constantly on my mind? "

The woman did not answer as she got up from her sitting spot and stood there.

" She's the weak-link…my weak-link. If the Spiders ever finds out about her or the fact that she is related to me… "

He spun round.

" She is my weak spot, Senritsu! She is the reason why I've become vulnerable than I was in the past with my friends. She can't even protect herself much less even know who the Spiders are, Senritsu! She's scared of them! " Kurapica told her, venting out all his frustration on her.

The woman knew that Kurapica was on the edge of a nervous breakdown from all the stress that had been burdening him for the past few days since Hikari's arrival into his life. Thus, all the more she wanted him to voice out his hidden feelings to her which he could never do, in front Hikari herself.

" And what's more…we're heading to _that _place, where we had our first and last encounter with them there! And, she's saying that she was so excited to get there just to witness the auction for herself. We don't even know the whereabouts of the Spiders and they might just pop out anywhere to wreak even more havoc than the last time since I placed Kuroro under my control. But, why are we going there in the first place, that's because of _Raito-san_, " he spat out the name of his superior in loathing.

The woman winced at the name of his superior which happened to be her superior as well.

She too did have a dislike towards the man. Ever since his daughter, Neon, whose ability the 'Lovely Ghost Writer' had been stolen, he had changed drastically. Now, there were only two bodyguards left after the rest of them had been murdered. They were that two.

Without warning, Kurapica sank down to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

" I don't know what to do, Senritsu… " he whispered at last, in a drained voice.

The woman looked down at him for a moment, to make sure that he was done before she hugged him.

" Don't worry too much, Kurapica. I'm here for you, now am I? " she comforted him. " Hikari is also here for you. After witnessing so many deaths in your life, don't you, at least feel glad that there is someone related to you, who is still alive when all this while, you thought that she was dead? Don't you feel comforted by her presence in your life? Hikari is someone vulnerable, yes, I agree but she is also someone whom you can count on and in a similar way, she is also counting on you to give her the simple pleasures of life that she has missed out and that we take for granted. Didn't you see how happy she was when we went into the forest together, with her, holding hands? Isn't that reward just enough? What I want to suggest to you is for you to tell her the whole truth about your past and why you became a Hunter, Kurapica… "

At this, the boy looked up.

" But… "

" No, all I'm saying is that let things take its own course. You don't have to worry about the minor details about Hikari's safety if only you'll just tell everything to her. I'll be willing to bet that she would be more than happy to listen to your warnings. The reason why she's stubborn at times, is because she feels that you don't trust her enough to tell her anything about you when after all this while, she has told you everything and you know everything about her. Learn to open your heart more, Kurapica. Although I can see some progress with the girl, you have to learn to trust and believe in her as well. If you do that, I just know that wonders will happen… "


	40. Episode 40: A Stunning Sight

Episode 40:

Episode 40: A Stunning Sight

" Wow! " I exclaimed in awe, staring at the gigantic blimp that was right in front of

me. " It's really huge! "

At long last, we had finally, finally reached Frasia! I could hardly contain my excitement to board the airship.

Just as I was about to take a step forward, I was pulled back by Kurapica.

" What? " I demanded rudely, turning to glare murderously at him.

I did not need anyone to ruin my mood, especially Kurapica even though I knew that he was my childhood friend.

I hated the way he was always using to talk to me. It was as if he was talking to a five-year-old kid who happened to be me, of course.

True, I may not know everything but could he at least talk to me in proper manner?

" That's because I've not bought the tickets, Hikari. "

My eyes widened.

" Eh? "

Kurapica sighed heavily and shook his head.

" What am I going to do with you, Hikari? "

Immediately, I pouted and muttered "Jerk! " under my breath.

And, of course, he heard it.

" I heard that, Hikari! " Kurapica called out from behind his shoulder as he made his way over to the ticket counter in the airport.

" Hmph! " I sniffed, looking obviously miffed. " Not that I care though. He really is a jerk! "

Senritsu only laughed at my reaction.

After a long wait, the seventeen-year-old finally came hurrying back to us.

" What took you so long? " I retorted, impatiently.

" Oh, was it really _that _long? " Kurapica responded, looking slightly guilty.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I placed my hands on my hips, shooting daggers up, at him.

" Just what were _you _doing inside, in the air-conditioned place while _we _were standing out here, in the scorching heat? " I pressed deliberately wanting to make him feel even guiltier.

I wanted to pay him back for what he did earlier on.

Kurapica took one look at me and burst out laughing.  
" You don't have to look at me like _that_, Hikari, " he replied grinning. " Actually, I was talking to someone in the airport while I was waiting in line to purchase the tickets. "

" And who was _that_? " I asked, my eyes further narrowed into slits.

He suddenly looked amused.

" Why? What's gotten into you? "

" Who was it, Kurapica-san? " I repeated in a louder voice.

He raised his hands up in defence.

" Hey, hey. Cool down, Hikari. It was only a girl. "

Something close to envy stabbed at me.

" Oh. "

Quickly, I turned way from him before he could say anything more and walked off in a huff, heading directly for the blimp.

The moment our tickets were stamped and approved of, I ran inside.

At that moment, I soon forgot about our little squabble and simply stood there, drinking everything in enthusiastically.

The scenery…

The people…

The decorations…

The soft music playing from some well-hidden loudspeakers…

The diversity of colours…

Everything was so beautiful…

I ran forward and spun around in a wide circle, a big smile plastered on my lips.

" Everything looks so pretty and colourful here! " I gushed happily once Senritsu and Kurapica caught up with me, at the lobby.

Both of them smiled and nodded in agreement.

" So, what should we- " Senritsu was cut off by someone else.

" Hiiiii, Kurapica-kun! "

_Kun…?_

All three of us turned at the mention of my friend's name.

It was a girl, roughly about my age or little older than me. She had these really gorgeous light brown almond-shaped eyes with shoulder length hair in an even lighter shade of brown which was almost golden brown, which had curls at all the right places. Her eyes made me think of sweet toffee while her hair was like the colour of hash browns.

I felt the same stab of jealousy surge strongly through me as I glared at Kurapica accusingly from behind. I knew he felt it because he became all awkward.

" Uh, h-hi…Leiko, " he responded uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to another.

_So…_

_That's the 'girl' that he was talking to…_

_No wonder…_

_Who wouldn't want to talk to someone as cute as she is…_

" Hmph! "

I turned on my heels and began to walk away, leaving him there.

" Hikari! " Senritsu called out from behind me, trying to catch up with my long strides but was apparently failing.

I sighed unhappily and stopped, once I was sure that I was far away from the two of them.

" What happened? " the woman asked me, the moment she caught up with me. " Why did you walk off like that? "

I glanced over at the stupid pretty girl and my childhood friend. The two of them seemed really chummy together. Senritsu followed my gaze.

I heard her sighing so I turned to her expectantly.

" Hikari, you are jealous, aren't you? "

I was taken aback by her sudden question.

_Jealous…?_

_I'm jealous…?_

" You must be kidding me, Senritsu! " I retorted, folding my arms and leaning against the wall.

She smiled at me, looking understanding.

" You don't have to hide your feelings from me, my sweet child. It's all here in the rhythm of your heartbeats, Hikari. Even if you lie, your heartbeats always tell me otherwise. "

I pressed my lips together and fiddled with my fingers.

" It's alright to feel this way, Hikari. It's normal for girls, your age. After all, Kurapica has always pampered you with all his attention. You are just not used to him giving his attention to someone else especially if it involves a girl. "

I did not answer her and continued to keep mum but I simply could not meet her eyes.

" Senritsu, what should I do? " I sighed, my hands clenched into fists.

" Simple. All you have to do is to show Kurapica that you are better than she is and act normal, Hikari, for goodness sake! "


	41. Episode 41: Emotional Conflict

Episode 41:

Episode 41: Emotional Conflict

Kurapica was starting to get bored with Leiko's mindless chatter. He had tried countless of times to force himself to be interested with what she was talking about but found that in the end, he had to pretend to be fascinated in order to disguise his deep boredom. After all, he was a gentleman. He would not be rude to any females…well, except for Hikari, of course. She was different, if you ask him. Mostly, all Leiko could ever brag about was her affluence, which was not one of his most favourite topics of conversation.

_Are all women the same…?_

_Vain and proud…?_

_Hikari's obviously the exact opposite…_

Kurapica found himself smiling at the thought of the sixteen-year-old fussing over her face while staring intensely into the mirror.

_Not that her face was freckled or anything…_

He knew that he was being biased but he could not help it. Hikari was just being _Hikari_. She was fine just the way she is.

" What are you smiling about? " Leiko demanded, noticing his blatant

amusement. " Obviously, I must have said something humorous, no? "

The girl was being sarcastic, not that the boy really cared though.

Almost instantly, he stopped smiling and sobered up.

" I'm sorry, Leiko-san, " he apologised deferentially.

Leiko smiled at him in approval and shook her head.

" It's alright, Kurapica-kun. "

Then, she launched herself into another conversation which was again one-sided since the boy clearly refused to participate but instead chose to nod his head at all the right places to show that he was listening to her.

Soon, he found himself zoning out yet again as his eyes wandered past Leiko's shoulder and landed directly on Hikari's own.

_So…_

_She really was watching us…_

Just as quickly as he caught her staring, Hikari broke eye-contact and looked away.

Kurapica continued to watch her from out of the corner of his eye.

Her cheeks had turned an adorable shade of bright red as she blushed. Her eyes were directed downwards, stubbornly staring at the floor as her lips tightened in concentration with the effort.

He chuckled softly all the while being careful to not let Leiko hear him. Once was more than enough.

Then, he saw Hikari saying something to Senritsu before she walked away, only to be lost in the now growing crowd of passengers who were taking the blimp to York Shin City as well.

He sighed inwardly, as his eyes did a quick scanning of the whole place to look for her. Kurapica could not help but feel slightly worried as soon as Hikari was out of his sight. The boy was very much aware that he was being overly protective of her but he had a good reason for that. She was always so naïve and vulnerable, believing everyone she talks to and for that, he had to protect her before she hurts herself unknowingly.

" Senritsu, I'm going to take a look around for awhile, " I told the woman.

" But, we have not even booked our rooms yet, Hikari! " Senritsu exclaimed. " You can't go wandering around at times like this. Besides, Kurapica will be back here in a minute's time. "

I risked another glance back at the two of them, for the umpteenth time, vigilant not to get caught by Kurapica.

_He seems occupied…_

I turned my attention back to her before Kurapica noticed me.

" It's only for a little while, " I whined. " Please? Please? Please? "

I went for the puppy-eyed look which it appears to be working very well. Senritsu's heart was wavering. I could see that very clearly.

" Pretty please, Senritsu? It's only for a little while. I promise that I'll come back. "

The woman sighed and nodded.

" Ok, but _only_ just for a few minutes, understood? "

Apparently, the puppy-eye look did not work to my advantage, at least not that much anyway but at the very least I got the chance to go do some serious exploring on my own!

With a keyed up smile, I set off on my own 'journey' with an aim. An aim to explore the whole of the airship or blimp or…whatever.

Everywhere I looked, people were standing around, chatting to one another like old friends. I found it really hard to move around as freely as when I came in earlier before. Again, I bumped into some random person who shoved his way, past me.

I nearly fell flat on my face. I inched my way slowly past to avoid getting slammed into.

" Uh, I'm so sorry, " I kept repeating as I made my way towards the other side of the lobby.

Boy, was the lobby a really gigantic place. I felt small in this vast space, yet big because of the many passengers squeezed inside it. It was such a conflicting emotion but that was I felt at that time before I saw something which made my heart freeze.

My eyes were zeroed in on one person and one person alone. The rest of them did not matter to me. It was _him. _That man whom I met and saved me countless times. Although, I knew I owed my life to him, I still felt that unsettling feeling of terror whenever I saw him. My brain was screaming at me to turn and start running away, as far away from him as possible but I could not. I was in too much shock to even move a muscle as I just stood there and stared at him blankly.

Only his words were running through my mind now as he made his way slowly towards me, gliding past all those people whom I had difficulty in passing by.

" _**Let's just say that I won't allow anyone else to harm you… " **_

" _**I'll let you off for now, Hikari. But, there will not be a next time… "**_

_No…!_

_Stay away…!_

_Don't come any closer to me…!_

Slowly, he approached me like a lion intimidating its prey before killing it. He grew taller and more visible as he continued to come closer and closer.

The only thing I could do was to squeeze my eyes tightly shut and brace myself for anything that he might do to me.

I felt his presence. The disgusting heat that was radiating from his body and infiltrating into the pores of my skin. My hair stood on ends. He stopped just beside me and leaned down to whisper something into my ear which made my blood run cold as a shiver ran down my spine.

" I'll be watching you, Hikari… "

**Note from 'moi': A trip?? That's awesome! Tell me about it sometime?? Be waiting if you do! XDD Btw, Leiko is just some random female that I added in to make Hikari understand her own feelings towards Kurapica. Honestly, sometimes it's just sooo hard to write her point of view…do you, readers, think so?? fumes and bangs head on the keyboard of laptop**


	42. Episode 42: Ugly Scenes

Episode 42:

Episode 42: Ugly Scenes

_Watching me…?_

_What does he mean by that…?_

" Consider this as your lucky day, Hikari for I am usually not so forgiving… "

I turned to face him, but he was gone by the time I did. The stranger had disappeared from view and was nowhere to be found.

Slowly, that feeling of suffocation eased and everything was back to normal. The passengers moved past me like nothing had happened. It was like they did not notice him standing beside me, like he never existed in the first place. However, that feeling of fear whenever I met him was still there, remaining and never ebbing.

My knees buckled underneath me, unable to hold onto my weight any longer and my eyes rolled. I felt weak. It was like I was suddenly drained of all my energy or maybe…because of that fear of him.

The last thing I heard and saw was Kurapica shouting out my name and of him filling my blurry vision.

Then, everything went dark.

Both Kurapica and Senritsu were standing by the unconscious girl's bed, looking down at her distraughtly. The ship's doctor had already been called in to check on her. He assured them that it was fatigue that had taken its toll on her frail body but yet they could not help but worry.

Time passed but still the girl remained motionless. Senritsu sat down on the stool that the doctor had just vacated earlier, beside Hikari's bed and leaned over to stroke her hair which fanned out all over the pillow.

Kurapica leaned his weight against the bedpost, his eyes never leaving Hikari's pasty and drawn face.

_Hikari…_

The seventeen-year-old had always wondered what had happened to the girl before…

He blamed himself for his foolishness and negligence to let Hikari wander off on her own.

_So much for being a gentleman…_

As usual, Leiko had been rambling on and on, pausing long enough to breathe every now and then. Once re-supplying sufficient oxygen into her lungs, she continued on. Kurapica was too busy scanning the lobby for any sign of Hikari, to even listen.

_Where is she…?_

His eyes roved over the many heads, searching only for another blonde head just like his.

However, he found none. There were mostly raven-haired and other dyed colours of the rainbow all around. Blond hair was a rare occurrence. Ever since that _Great Massacre_, blond hair was close to extinction.

With each passing second, Kurapica grew more and more concerned. He disliked having the girl out of his sight. It disrupted his concentration, a little bit too much for his liking. All he could ever think about was Hikari and whether or not she was alright.

" Uh…Leiko-san? " he began, uncertainly.

" And then he- " Leiko stopped mid-sentence and looked up at him expectantly.

The boy grew uncomfortable as he did not know how to start. He could not simply tell her that he was worried about Hikari. It will be really rude and what was more that was such a petty matter. He knew that the girl was perfectly capable of taking care of herself but still…

" Leiko-san, I'm sorry but I really have to get going, " the seventeen-year-old tried to look apologetic and guilty. " My friends are waiting for me. "

That was partly true.

Leiko fell for it, hook, line and sinker. She smiled up at him suggestively and a bit flirtatiously as well.

" Oh, did I take up a lot of your time? I'm so sorry. I'll see you again later! "

As the girl left, Kurapica felt so relieved yet free. He sighed inwardly and made his way towards Senritsu.

_Good old Senritsu…_

_Always the calm and patient one…_

" Sorry Senritsu, " he apologised.

His old friend shook her head and smiled up at him.

" No worries. "

" Where's Hikari? " he asked.

" She wanted to go off exploring the rest of the ship on her own, saying that she did not want to wait for you. "

Instantly, Kurapica felt guilty and more so, surprisingly, a little hurt by her words. Boy, did it sting.

It was then, they noticed the clamour of the crowd. Immediately, Kurapica had a bad feeling about that.

Without warning, he whirled around and ran in the direction of the crowd.

" HIKARI! " he yelled and caught the girl just before she collapsed onto the ground.

Protectively, he cradled her limp form into his arms and carried her while Senritsu rushed towards the counter to quickly book their rooms and to request for a doctor as well.

And thus, here they were in the room in which both of Hikari and Senritsu shared, looking after Hikari.

" Kurapica…? "

Almost instantly, the two of them were by her side. Senritsu held her hand tightly in hers as she stroked her hair gently.

" Senritsu…? " Hikari whispered softly but feebly.

Her words were slurry with sleep and fatigue. They had to strain their ears to hear her voice.

" Yes, Hikari. We're all here, " the woman comforted her, in a soothing voice.

The sixteen-year-old sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

" Just what happened back there, Hikari? " Kurapica exploded suddenly, glaring directly into her eyes.

Hikari looked away and fiddled with the fraying ends of the blanket, which she was covered with.

" Hikari… " Senritsu trailed off, coaxingly.

" No. It was nothing, " the girl lied.

Senritsu could immediately detect the falsehood in her voice, just by the little skip in between her heartbeats as they got faster.

" Hikari, I know something happened in the lobby, " Kurapica retorted. " What did you see causing you to faint like that? "

" I was too tired, Kurapica-san, that's all there was to it! " Hikari snapped.

Senritsu wanted to interrupt their bickering because the girl was clearly lying to them but something inside her prevented her from doing so.

That was a mistake that she would regret later.

Without warning, the girl plunked herself back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head, signalling the abrupt end of the conversation.

**Note from 'moi': Wow!! That's so great! I'm having my holidays right now, but it's only for a week but that have to be spent on studying. See, my promos are around the corner, just next month actually…and I gotta do some serious revising to catch up. O.o I have to study till I'm green in the face!! sighs What a horrible life I have!! D: Btw, I'm going to have my braces taken out this coming Thursday…I've been wearing it for as long as I can remember…three whole long long years!! So, that's why I'm posting up this chapter early for you guys…**


	43. Episode 43: The Trust Factor

Episode 43:

Episode 43: The Trust Factor

I could hardly contain my temper towards Kurapica as I lay in bed, wide awake with the blanket hanging overhead. It really was the last straw…or maybe the second-last straw. I did not know.

_What's wrong with him…?_

_Can't he at least be nicer….?_

_When was the last time he was ever nice to me…?  
_I sighed when I thought of how he had showered me with lots of attention and a little fondness here and there.

My hand reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out the mobile phone that Kurapica had bought for me on my last day at Whale Island. I turned it around in my hand, fiddling with it.

_What about the time where he hugged me in the hotel…?_

_Or that time where he bought me that candy apple and those pyjamas too…?_

_And, that other time where he stood up for me at the clothing store…?_

Almost instantly, I felt guilty at having yelled at him.

However, a spiteful image of that stupid girl flashed through my mind and immediately, I felt another rush of anger.

_Hmph…!_

_He doesn't need me…_

_Kurapica-san only has eyes for that stupid 'toffee' girl…!_

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and shook my head violently, to clear that image away.

" _**Hikari, you are jealous, aren't you? "**_

" _**It's alright to feel this way, Hikari. It's normal for girls, your age. After all, Kurapica has always pampered you with all his attention. You are just not used to him giving his attention to someone else especially if it involves a girl. "**_

_Am I really that envious of her…?_

_But, I know I'm not…_

_However, if and only if that were so…_

_Then, why do I feel so irritated whenever 'toffee' girl speaks with him…?_

_Was that the cause of my anger displayed towards Kurapica-san…?_

_For payback at having him talking and showering his attention towards someone else other than me and Senritsu…?_

_Am I accusing him of that deliberately by doing so…?_

I sighed crestfallen after pondering over that question for a few long moments but coming up to no conclusion. Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

That question required an answer which eluded me completely. For once, I was at a loss and did not know what to do.

I heard murmuring coming from the foot of my bed and I strained my ears to hear what the two of them were saying. Eavesdropping was wrong, true but I did not care.

Besides, a little more mischief would not hurt. At least, looking back on how I had blatantly showed defiance towards the seventeen-year-old. Not that I really cared though, he could have that little hussy of a 'toffee' girl for himself!

I certainly did not need him to take good care of little old me. I am perfectly…in fact, more than capable of taking care of myself like I once did for the last five years neither depending nor burdening anyone.

Nevertheless, I could not help but curse that stupid girl.

_How dare she…!_

Suddenly, I heard my name being mentioned in their conversation. Very discreetly, I shifted myself to eavesdrop on them, more easily.

" What's gotten into her, Senritsu? " Kurapica was complaining. " I just don't get it! "

" Patience, Kurapica. Hikari's just experiencing what most girls do at her age, a major mood swing, " the woman answered.

There, underneath the hot and suffocating blanket, I fumed. That caused me to nearly choke since I did not dare breathe while I seethed.

_Senritsu…!_

_I'm NOT experiencing a mood swing…!_

_I'm really pissed off…!_

_It's not just any mood swing…!_

_This is real antagonism…!_

I heard Senritsu chuckle in amusement as if she could read my thoughts.

" Oh Kurapica, Hikari is growing into a young adult just like you. You have to be more understanding and tolerant with her and not blow your top off like that. "

_GROWING…?!_

_I'm not GROWING…!_

_Well…uh…_

_Maybe…_

_Technically speaking, I AM growing…_

_But NOT because of that…!_

_That is so NOT the point…!_

" Oh, I-I see, " was all Kurapica said.

I could hear the awkwardness in his voice.

Unable to take it anymore, I flipped the blanket to the side and got up to my feet, wobbling slightly as I did so from the sudden head rush.

" I'm not having a mood swing, Senritsu! And I'm not having growing pains, either! " I snapped crossly. " I'm absolutely fine and dandy! "

I folded my arms in defiance and glared accusingly at Kurapica.

" Kurapica-san, is it wrong for me to go off exploring on my own when you, yourself would always do things solo? "

The boy was at a loss for words. It seemed that he did not know what to say. He was too stunned by my outburst.

" Hikari… " Senritsu began. " Please calm down. "

" But why?! " I exclaimed. " Why is it that you know everything about me when I don't even know anything about you?! Why are you always keeping secrets from me?! WHY?! "

" HIKARI! "

The next thing I knew was Senritsu's hand on my cheek as my head swung to the side by its impact. Crap, did it throb real bad.

Instinctively, my hand went up to cover my stinging cheek as I stared at her, blankly.

" S-Senritsu…? " I whispered, traumatized.

" Hikari, you don't even know what Kurapica is going through right now, " Senritsu told me.

" Why can't you just be more patient with each other?! " Senritsu demanded, this time to the both of us. " Is there a need to fight with each other?! We have been travelling together for the past one month. "

I directed my gaze at the floor, ashamed of myself.

" _**Hikari, you don't even know what Kurapica is going through right now… "**_

_Just when are you going to tell me everything…_

_Kurapica-san…_

_When…?!_

_How long do I have to wait for you…?_

_For you to trust me well enough to tell me…?_

" _**Kurapica will take good care of me. I trust him… "**_

_That was what I said to you back then…_

_Didn't you remember Kurapica-san…?_

_I trust you with all my heart…_

_But…_

_Do you even have a single ounce of trust in me…?_

**Note from 'moi': OMG!! You guys (Ritsikas and Stelra Etnae), I sincerely love you because you are the only ones who bothers to review my story repeatedly and urge me to push on. Thank you! sobbing**


	44. Episode 44: A Determining Step

Episode 44: A Determining Step

Episode 44: A Determining Step

" I'm sorry… " I murmured as hot tears streamed down my cheeks in a steady flow. " I'm really sorry. "

I covered my face with my face and sobbed.

_Maybe, I was being selfish…  
After all…_

_Kurapica-san has taken care of me for the past few weeks…_

_Who am I…_

_To talk to him that way…?_

_He's also my childhood friend…_

_Or…_

" _**Hikari, you are jealous, aren't you? "**_

_Was the cause of my anger…_

_Simply due to my envy of that 'toffee' girl…?_

Somehow, I felt that the latter was the main reason for my outburst.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of firm and warm arms envelope me in a tight embrace.

Immediately, my eyes snapped open.  
Kurapica held me close to him.

" A hug works all the time, Hikari… " he murmured into my ear. " I'm sorry… "

At that instant, all my unhappiness evaporated.

" Uh-huh, I agree, Kurapica-san, " I replied. " It works every time! "

With that, I flung my arms around him and hugged him back.

Laughing, Senritsu joined in. Both of us kneeled down and welcomed her with open arms.

It was a three-way hug, something like a group hug.

As we prolonged the hug, I realised something.

_Kurapica-san had always trusted me…_

_There had never been once that he did not trust me…_

_He had trusted me enough to show that vulnerable side of his that no one had ever seen before…_

_Not even Senritsu, his old friend…_

_He was just being overprotective of me…_

_That was all…_

_It was just that he wasn't ready to tell me…_

_At least…_

_Not yet…_

_He will tell me when he's ready…_

_I know he will…_

_Because I trust him…_

_With all my heart…_

Besides, a hug was more than enough to resolve any quarrel, be it big or small, that I knew.

All it took was just someone to give in, just like what Kurapica-san did…

" Come on, let's go exploring! " I declared enthusiastically, indicating to the vast

lobby. " We can go together! "

" Kurapica-kun!! "

We turned to the ever-familiar voice of that 'toffee' girl.

_Ugh…!_

_I've never seen so much brown in my entire life…!_

_GET LOST, you stupid 'toffee' girl…!_

_I don't want you in Kurapica-san's life…_

_Except me and Senritsu…_

However, as much as I was cursing her, it did not matter because she kept coming closer. I frowned.

As if sensing my aversion towards the girl, Senritsu squeezed my hand comfortingly.

I was about to take my leave when Kurapica grabbed hold of my wrist.

I shot him, a puzzled glance.

" Don't leave me with her, Hikari. "

Instantly, my heart leapt.

_Kurapica doesn't want…_

_Kurapica doesn't want to be with her…!_

I was more than tempted to shoot 'toffee' girl, a triumphant smile but I held it in.

In response, I squeezed his hand and stood my ground, beside him with Senritsu on my other side.

Soon, 'toffee' girl ( I would very much prefer to call her 'toffee' girl than her real name. It suits her really well, I should say. )

" Kurapica-kun, good afternoon! Why don't we go somewhere else? " she suggested, looking at him in a way that I definitely did not like.

My frown deepened but I kept silent and did not say anything.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry, Leiko-san but I'm with my friends, " Kurapica told her, patiently.

I really loved the way he called her '-san'. It means that she did not mean anything to him.

_Hah…!_

_Take that, 'toffee' girl…!_

It was only then that 'toffee' girl acknowledged me with not a smile but a full-fledged glare in my direction which I was more than happy to return it, double.

_So there…!_

_Good riddance, 'toffee' girl…!_

" Well then, maybe some other time, Kurapica-kun. See you later! "

With that, she flounced off.

Turning his attention to us, Kurapica smiled down at me.

" Exploring the blimp would be a great idea, Hikari. We'll go exploring together. "

I responded with an excited little scream and a " Yay! " before I ran off.

Both Kurapica and Senritsu were having difficulty in catching up with the really excited girl who was a distance in front of them, gazing at everything in pure childish stupefaction and awe.

_Everything seems to excite her…_

Kurapica smiled fondly at Hikari, Everything she did, however as innocent and silly as it appears to be, seemed to astound him.

She was always the one getting so animated over something so small, yet so simple.

Suddenly, Hikari stopped in her tracks. She appeared to be poring over something with such intensity that her eyes were narrowed and her lips pressed into a tight line, subconsciously.

" What's up, Hikari? " he asked, leaning over her shoulder to take a look at whatever had caught her attention

It was a flyer that was plastered haphazardly on the wall. Though the layout was not eye-catching, the content was.

In fact, there was going to be a singing competition, held at the dining area in about four hours' time.

_Not that there was a lot of time to practice though…_

" Registration ends at four in the afternoon…that's about 10 minutes from now, " Kurapica heard her muttering to herself.

" You want to join the competition ? " he asked her, incredulously.

Hikari glanced at him, distractedly as if suddenly realising that she was not alone.

" Uh-huh, I am. I want to win the prize, " the sixteen-year-old told him, her eyes shining with thrill.

She pointed at the lower part of the flyer.

" Money?! " Kurapica exclaimed. " You're doing it for the money? "

Hikari nodded her head, vigorously.

" Yup! I want to earn my keep too so that I can be independent just like Kurapica-san. Plus, singing for others is my favourite! "

_I know that singing is something that she loves…_

_But…_

_She wants to be independent…?_

_Haven't I provided enough for her…?_

The boy just did not get it. He did not get _her_. He simply could not read what was going on in Hikari's scheming mind.

" So, I guess that settles it then, " she continued, grinning. " I'm going over to sign up right now. Let's go, Senritsu! "

Hence, with that, Hikari took hold of Senritsu's arm and dragged her over to the lobby's counter.


	45. Episode 45: The Right Way Out

Episode 45: The Right Way Out

Episode 45: The Right Way Out

" How may I be of assis- "

" We want to sign up for the singing competition! " I interjected before the woman at the counter could finish her sentence.

There was only five more minutes left before the registration ended.

Shock was registered on the woman's face for a moment before she smiled and produced a registration form.

" A last minute entry, I see, " she remarked.

I nodded wordlessly, as I scanned the form frantically and scribbled down my particulars. Not that I have a great deal of it, mind you.

" Hikari, please leave mine to me, " Senritsu informed me.

" Alright, here, " I said, handing her the slip of paper and the pen.

In a few seconds, both of us were done with registration.

" Thank you, " the woman replied once she accepted the registration form back from

us. " Now, you have to listen closely. The competition will commence at nine sharp and the both of you will be the last ones up on that stage since you signed up at a later time. We work on a 'first come, first serve' basis. And, you have to be on time or even better, earlier if possible. Dress code must be formal. "

" Yes, I understand. Thank you, " I answered, bowed politely and left.

" So, how was it? " Kurapica asked me, the moment we reached him.

I gave him, a thumbs-up.

" We were just in time as the last ones to register for it. "

" Great! " the seventeen-year-old responded, grinning happily. " So, are you going to practice now? "

" Yup! " I answered happily.

" But I can't sing and the both of you know that very well, " Senritsu spoke up.

" Don't worry, Senritsu! You'll play your flute! I'll- "

" Oh no, I don't even know what to sing! "

It was at that moment that I realised that we were in a fix. I had signed up on an impulse.

_With only two hours left before the start of the competition…_

" What do we do now?! " I exclaimed.

Senritsu looked at Kurapica glumly from her perch on the couch.

" Just sing anything will do, Hikari, " he sighed, for the umpteenth time.

I stopped pacing, back and forth and turned to him.

" That's exactly why, Kurapica-san! " I cried out. " I don't know what song! "

The seconds were ticking away and time can never be recovered.

_I've gotten everyone into mess without even bothering to stop and think it through…!_

_The only thing that I could think about, at that time, was the dateline, ten minutes away…!_

_Why am I always so rash…?  
_" Ooooohhhhh! "

I sank down to my knees and clutched my head with both hands, trying to crack my head to think of a good solution out of this.

_Maybe I should just give up…_

_But I need the money…_

_It is not the matter of just wanting it…_

_I need it…!_

_And really badly…_

_**It has always been the matter about how badly you wanted something…**_

_**And how much effort you are willing to give in order to get it…**_

_I have never forgotten that phrase, Daddy…_

_It's what you will always tell me whenever I wanted something from you…_

_Be it toys…_

_Snacks…_

_New clothes…_

_Or even that watering can specially designed for my own use…_

_Daddy had always made sure that I put in that effort…_

_Before he gave me anything…_

_At that time…_

_I was only but a small and helpless child…_

_The only thing that I could do was to sing for him…_

_Sing him that lullaby that my mother used to sing for her whole family every night…_

_Before bedtime…_

_Before both my parents retired to bed…_

_But…_

_Unfortunately, my beloved mother died of tuberculosis…_

_That was a long, long time ago…_

_But…_

_Why now…?_

_Why am I remembering such things now…?_

_And that lullaby…_

I thought hard and tried to remember the lyrics of that lullaby. However, the more I thought about it, the more the lyrics would elude me.

I glanced at Kurapica from the corner of my eye. He appeared to be deep in thought, as if concentrating on something. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed.

Then, I looked over at Senritsu, who was now leaning against the back rest of the couch, her eyes half-closed.

It was that it struck me.

_That other song…!_

_How could I ever forget such a magical and unforgettable one at that…?_

_The one where the both of __**us **__made…_

_For me to sing…_

I stood up, more determined than ever.

Sensing my sudden movement, both of them returned their attention back to me.

I grinned at them.

" You chose your song? " Senritsu asked me, hopefully.

I nodded with utter excitement.

The woman smiled back.

" You go up there and do your thing, Hikari. I'll play with accordance to your heartbeats, my dear child… " she told me, mysteriously.

" Uh-huh! " I agreed, nodding, my smile still in intact. " We'll do this together! All three of us! "

With that, I held up my hand, palm facing outwards towards them.

They took it as the cue.

With a wide grin, both of my friends slapped hands with me.

_Yes…_

_We'll always do everything together…_

_Be it sharing anyone's pain…_

_Or laughter…_

_I'll never have to worry…_

_Cause we'll always be together…_

_And we are always there for each other…_

**Note from 'moi': Thank you CrumblingApple for your much appreciated reviews…I wanted to thank you in the last chapter but guess I kind of forgot bows low…I'm really sorry…btw, many thanks to my faithful readers out there and not to mention Stelra and Ritsikas!! Love ya guys! )**


	46. Episode 46: The Touch Of Friendship

Episode 46:

Episode 46: A Lucky Touch of Friendship

_The next problem in line…_

_How do I get out of this dire situation…?_

_**Dress code is formal…**_

_And how in the world do I do that…?_

" Ugh! " I groaned and then surveyed the mess that I had made on the bed.

Actually, it was not a mess. I had only but a few pieces of clothing in my possession. I was not one who would buy clothing just on a whim. I wore clothes until they became torn and then replace them.

" How am I supposed to dress formally when I don't even own a dress? " I complained to no one in particular.

Just then, Senritsu barged into the room.

I turned to her and almost burst out laughing. She had piles of clothing in her arms and they concealed her face from view since she had such a small frame.

I ran over to give her, a helping hand.

" What are all these for? " I asked her as I took some of the weight off, her.

" There! " she sighed loudly, dumping the rest on the bed, making my mess even bigger.

She wiped her sweaty brow with her handkerchief before proceeding on to answer my question.

" These clothes are on loan. I borrowed them from the boutique for your performance later on. I thought you needed them since you do not have any clothes suitable enough for a formal appearance. "

I placed the other stack on a chair, taking great care not to crease them in any way.

" And where's Kurapica-san? " I asked the woman, glancing past her, at the now slightly ajar door.

" Oh, he's taking care of the payment. "

" Huh? What payment? " I echoed, looking confused.

Senritsu gave me an amused smile.

" Hikari, these clothes are on loan form the shop. Even though we are going to return them, we still have to pay for them since we are using them. "

My eyes widened in pure horror.

" But, why did you do that for? "And what's more, there are even piles of them! " I exclaimed, glancing nervously at the precious clothing. " It's going to be so expensive! "

She chuckled with mirth.

" Kurapica knew that you were going to say that. That's the reason why he didn't want to bring you along with us. "  
I pouted.

" So, that's why I had to stay here and wait for the both of you to come back. "

" Besides, he wanted you to appear at your best for the performance tonight, " she added. " That Kurapica is always looking out for you and keeping your best interests at heart. "

I felt the ever-familiar warm surge of fondness for him as a smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

" Yeah… " I agreed, whole-heartedly. " He is. "

" Are you guys done in there?! " Kurapica called out from outside the room.

" Give us another minute more, Kurapica! " Senritsu shouted back.

The woman made her last finishing touch and stood back to survey her handiwork.

I was wearing a white blouse with a red bow tie, loosely hung around the collar and a black pencil skirt just above the knee, the attire was completed with black buckle flats. My hair was pulled back and twisted into a severe bun with a beautiful silver hair pin to secure it, with the courtesy of Senritsu of course.

In fact, the whole colour coordination was picked out by her as well.

" Hmm, just straighten this here… "

She trailed off absently as she fiddled with the crooked bow tie.

Oh, by the way, in order to reach my height(I'm quite short, mind you), the woman had to stand on a stool.

" Yes, you look easy on the eyes, my dear girl, " Senritsu commented.

" In fact, Kurapica is going to drool when he sees you, all dressed up! " she teased me playfully, winking.

" U-Uh…I'm nothing special, Senritsu. I'm a plain Jane, if you know what I mean, " I stammered, although I was dying to know Kurapica's opinion.

It did matter to me, after all.

Senritsu raised an eyebrow and studied my face, sceptically.

" Oh, really? "

I nodded hesitantly.

The woman smiled and without another word, shoved me outside, for Kurapica's approval.

" So, what do you think, Kurapica? " Senritsu asked him, the moment I stumbled through the door.

There was a sharp intake of breath that I heard though I did not dare look up at him. Instead, I kept my eyes averted on the ground.

I wanted very much to see how he reacted but at the same time, did not. Consequently, I decided to choose the latter since I was much of a coward, although I am trying my best to lose that but this is different.

" Kurapica! Don't just stand there gawking! Say something, " Senritsu exclaimed indignantly. " So, how does she look? "

I kept my ears open for his much-anticipated answer but he said nothing.

" Kurapica? " my friend urged him on. " Earlier on, you were just dying to see Hikari-chan… "

_Chan…?_

_Since when des Senritsu call me by that formality…?_

" Yeah, I admit that but… " he trailed off.

" But? " Senritsu pressed. " But what? "

The seventeen-year-old sighed.

" Honestly, I have no idea what to say. "

There, he said it. My head drooped further.

_Those seven words were enough for me…_

_And I even thought that seven was supposed to be a lucky number…_

_Consider it unlucky…_

_Hmph…!_

" Kura - "

Before Senritsu could launch herself into an hour-long lecture about bluntness, he beat her to it.

" But, I brought you this as a lucky friendship charm, " Kurapica announced.

Almost immediately, my head snapped up as he came towards me.

Then very gently, he lifted his hand and slid a purple flower into my hair just behind my left ear.

" It's a lilac… " he began awkwardly, " Thought you might like it since, well, you do love the colour purple… "

_Dear sweet Kurapica-san…_

_He was tongue-tied but he cared enough for me to bring me a lucky charm…_

" Thank you, Kurapica-san… " I whispered softly, feeling a lump forming in my throat as I reached out to hug him.

" Good luck, Hikari, " he murmured into my ear. " Make us proud, because I know you can do it and rise far above the rest… "


	47. Episode 47: The True Difference

Episode 47:

Episode 47: The True Difference

" WHY ARE YOU HERE?! " both of us exclaimed in unison.

'Toffee' girl glared at me murderously and I did the same. Then, she flicked her hair back and turned away from me, folding her arms across her chest.

" I'm here to take part in the singing competition, " 'Toffee' girl spoke to me as if she was talking to a silly five-year-old.

I fumed and was more than tempted to box her. Instead, I clenched my fist tightly and gave a satirical laugh.

" What a coincidence! I'm competing too. "

At this, she whirled around to glower at me, again.

" WHAT?! " she spat out, disbelievingly.

" In fact, I'm here to win it, " I added in my two-cent worth.

" Why you little- "

" Hikari! Senritsu! "

All of us turned to the voice.

" Kurapica-san! "

" Kurapica-kun! "

Again, both of us were in synchronisation.

" Uh…hello, girls, " Kurapica began awkwardly, eyeing the two of us nervously.

I knew he knew that he had unwittingly gotten himself into the danger zone and boy, was he right about that. One thing that was for sure was that he was in the middle of it all.

As for me, I was near exploding level.

Without warning, 'Toffee' girl attached herself on the seventeen-year-old's arm and looked up at him, in a much too affectionate way that I wanted very much to puke.

" Uh, Leiko-san… " Kurapica began, trying to disentangle himself from her grip.

Perhaps, he could feel my accusing glare being directed at the back of his golden head.

I smirked at the evident sulkiness on 'Toffee' girl's face. She was apparently unhappy at the arrangement. It was not going according to _her _plan.

_Ha…!_

" I'm here to see both my friends, Senritsu and Hikari if you don't mind me. "

She looked annoyed but tried her best not to show it although I could see it right away.

" Who's Senrit-EWWWWWWW!! " 'Toffee' girl jumped backwards in horror as she stared down at my friend with pure repulsion. " What exactly is she?! Retarded?! "

I looked at her with shock.

" What did you just say?! " I demanded, glaring at her, my hands balled up into tight fists to keep myself from slapping her almost too perfect face.

" Senritsu's just fine in her own rights, " I told her through gritted teeth.

This girl was slowly but surely wearing my patience thin. Already, I was grasping onto the last handful straws to keep me from exploding.

" Leiko, please calm yourself down… " Kurapica told her, soothingly.

" She's an exact image of an old hag, a wit- "

And that was it, my hand just flew out and smacked her directly across her left cheek.

" What the… "

" No, Hikari, please. You must not. This is not the right place and time to vent your

anger, " Senritsu hissed at me, tugging annoyingly at my arm. " Besides, I get these remarks all the time. I'm used to it. "

" But, I'm _not_, " I informed her, my eyes never leaving 'Toffee' girl. " Senritsu, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it, especially if they are very close to me. " I'm sorry but I have absolute abhorrence for that and I'm not forgiving… "

Then, I turned my attention back to the girl.

" I'm sorry but I can't just stay and watch you hurl offensive remarks at my friends when they have got nothing to do with you. I can't tolerate this childish behaviour. This is the kind of pain that the people around you feel when you mindlessly throw hurtful words at them. So please think before you speak. If you don't mind, please don't bother us anymore. We want nothing more to do with you. "

I was done with 'Toffee' girl now. This was not acceptable in terms of verbal abuse. It was way past jealousy now that she had the nerve to say such words to my friend.

Then I walked past her, together with the two of them.

I could not help feeling that our bond forged between one another had grown stronger.

_All it took was to stand up for what I think was right…_

_Be it whether to protect someone you love…_

_Because all it took was this little step, to forge a bond so strong…_

_Something that all three of us have in common with each other…_

And, I smiled.

_I sat alone…_

_Always alone on my own…_

_Without any one by my side…_

_Always desolate and lonely…_

_I have never known any happiness or love…_

_Until I met you…_

_My friend…_

_You taught me how to love others…_

_How to love myself…_

_How to dream…_

_Let us be forever together…_

_My friend…_

_Let this not be an illusion…_

_But true…_

_Let our friendship blossom…_

_Like a flower growing in wild abandon…_

_You took the trouble…_

_It was the difference that you made…_

_Just to see me smile again…_

_Once again, the sun is shinning upon us…_

_Enveloping us with its everlasting warmth…_

_You believed…_

_Even when I did not have faith in myself…_

_You took me under your wing…_

_And for that I am most grateful…_

_My friend…_

**Written By: Yours Truly**

**Title: A Flower of Friendship**

The last few words, caressed by my voice as well as the beautiful melody played by Senritsu at the piano, rang out slowly and softly to the now stunned audience as I opened my eyes.

There was silence after my singing but it lasted for a few fleeting moments before they applauded and wolf-whistled.

I grinned hugely at them. Hand-in-hand, both Senritsu and I curtsied.

" Thank you everyone but without my close friends, Senritsu here as well as…Kurapica-san, my singing would not have made any impact. This song is titled 'The Flower of Friendship' dedicated especially to the two of them. My friends have made a significant impact in my life and taught me many things; always by my side, constantly protecting me. A good friend is someone who will see past you and accept you for who you are, not someone whom you are not. And, that's what my friends did and for that I'm eternally grateful to them. Thank you… "


	48. Episode 48: A Night's Fantasy

Episode 48:

Episode 48: A Night's Fantasy

The whole place which was buzzing earlier on came to a complete silence as they watched the girl, approaching the microphone, in breathless anticipation. Senritsu took her place at the piano once again, her expert slender fingers poised over the keys as she continued to listen to the girl's heartbeats.

_It sounds so melodically…_

_Soft…_

_Then slow…_

_Yet…_

_It has a strange strong quality to it…_

She took the sideways glance from Hikari as the cue to start off the opening for the song that the sixteen-year-old was going to sing. The woman did not need a music sheet in front of her, all she needed to listen and follow through with her heartbeats. Hikari's heartbeats were _her_ music sheet.

_Hikari…_

_Open up your heart and mind…_

_And sing for all us…_

Senritsu closed her eyes and allowed the child's heartbeats to fill her mind as she transpired into background music.

It was the second time that I was up here, again, on stage. This was due to majority requests for an encore after the announcement of the winners (that was us, mind you).

The price money was more than what I had expected. 2 million yen to be shared amongst the two of us, which would mean 1 million yen each.

_Sleep, my dear princess…_

_And dream of the dreams…_

_Which are nothing but illusions of the night…_

_Once upon time doesn't exist in reality…_

_It is only in the night when you slumber…_

_When it does exist…_

_There is an amount of moonlight magic…_

_Hanging in the air…_

_Sleep, my dear princess…_

_And dream of the dreams…_

_Which are nothing but illusions of the night…_

_Let it be nothing but dreams…_

_Which will guide you onwards…_

_And bring you to a place…_

_Where those sweet memories…_

_Are those which you will indulge in…_

_And cherish forever…_

**Written By: Yours Truly**

**Title: A Night's Fantasy**

" This song is actually a lullaby sung to me by… " I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat as I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "…my father and brother, when I was younger. It's my mother's legacy that she had left behind for us to remember her. It's called ' A Night's Fantasy'. Thank you… "

Kurapica could see the hurt that was palpable on her face as she sung that lullaby. It was tearing at her heart as she forced the lyrics out. Despite that, the singing voice she possessed more than covered up her despair. It was sung with so much sadness and longing that the audience were easily enthralled by it.

Unconsciously, he clenched his fists which were by his sides as he looked on.

It was so easy to see through Hikari. He knew almost everything about her and more.

_Hikari…_

_Don't you dare cry…_

_At least, not now…_

The girl appeared to be fighting back her tears as she spoke into the microphone, in a weak voice.

He knew that she had had enough.

Without thinking, he stepped onto the stage and grasped hold of her hand, and drew her away from the microphone and towards the backstage just as she dissolved into loud sobs.

All that time, he held her close to him, while she cried without even once letting her go.

" Hikari reminds me so much of you, did you know that, Kurapica? " Senritsu asked him, as soon as they were sure that Hikari was finally fast asleep after all that animated talking of going to York Shin City.

" Huh? What do you mean? " the seventeen-year-old responded distractedly, as he smoothed the sleeping girl's hair away from her face.

The woman chuckled as she sat herself down on the couch, her eyes on him.

" Both of you are so similar yet so different, " she continued.

" Oh, you mean that incident that occurred backstage? " Kurapica told her, smiling as he went over to sit across his old friend.

" _**I'm sorry but I can't just stay and watch you hurl offensive remarks at my friends when they have got nothing to do with you. I can't tolerate this childish behaviour. This is the kind of pain that the people around you feel when you mindlessly throw hurtful words at them. So please think before you speak. If you don't mind, please don't bother us anymore. We want nothing more to do **_

_**with you. "**_

Senritsu nodded.

" She's much too over-protective especially when her friends happened to be involved…just like you are, Kurapica, for Gon, Killua and Leorio. "

Kurapica frowned at this as he glanced at the girl.

" Really? "

" Yes, Kurapica. "

" I see but I'm getting really worried, Senritsu. "

" I can sense that, " was her immediate answer.

" Around noon we are reaching York Shin City, the place where we last faced off against _them_, if you know what I mean… " the boy trailed off.

" Yes, I am very well aware of the fact that she is frightened of them. "

" That is partly correct but it's the other half that I'm much more worried about. The reason why we are heading to York Shin is to meet up with the boss again. There is no one to keep an eye on her because our schedules will become hectic that there is not enough time for us to spend together with her. Maybe, I made a mistake in bringing her along… "

Kurapica placed his head in his hands.

" No, you did the right thing, Kurapica. She needs you to take care of her, " the woman answered. " She needs all of us with her. "

" But if the Spiders were to find out about her ability… "

Senritsu shook her head.

" They will not find her as long as she does not show any signs of recognition to anyone of them. "

Kurapica nodded, gravely.

" She will never be able to do that because she has never seen any one of them

before… "

**Note from 'moi': Heya, guys!! Thank you so much for going this far together with me…I am so eternally grateful to you all…hence, I am more than ever to be motivated to finish this story and see it to the end…you guys will be behind me right…? XD**


	49. Episode 49: Final Destination

Episode 49:

Episode 49: Final Destination

" We've finally reached York Shin City! " Hikari squealed elatedly as she bounded forward.

Kurapica forced a tight smile to hide the fact that he was worried abut the exact same thing that Hikari happened to be so excited about.

_We don't even know if the Spiders will come here…_

_Although Kuroro is still under my control…_

He glanced sideways at the girl who was too busy being excited to notice.

_She looks so innocent…_

_I don't want her to be tainted with the dirty anger that I harbour…_

_Neither do I want her to have anything to do with them…_

He clenched his fist tightly.

_If they dare to touch her…_

Then, the all too familiar red haze enveloped his vision as the dark emotion of the aged anger coursed through his body, causing an adrenaline rush.

_None will be spared…_

_Alive…_

_I will not leave any survivors…_

" Kurapica-san… "

Almost instantly, he snapped out of his reverie and his vision was once again splashed with colours, bur mostly filled with Hikari's face.

Her gaze was filled with concern and held a slight hint of fear.

" Are you alright? " she demanded, looking up at him with an adorable frown on her face. " Because I thought I saw… "

Suddenly, she looked unsure.

He smiled and nodded. Then, feeling a tad playful, the seventeen-year-old tapped a finger on her nose.

" Of course I'm fine, silly! Why would I not be? "

Gone was the frown, replaced by a gleeful and childish smile. She resumed her perkiness.

" Then, you're excited too? " she asked him, balancing herself on the balls of her feet.

The boy had never seen anything like it. Here he was feeling anxious but that soon evaporated because Hikari's excitement was too infectious.

However, the boy did not answer her but instead smiled in reply.

How could he when he was putting the girl's life in jeopardy by coming back here…?

Kurapica saw the fracture in his defences against the Spiders.

_But…_

_If __**they **__knew that know that…_

_They would surely go to such great lengths just to exploit it…_

" Entry is not permitted to those without identification, " one of the guards retorted rudely, glaring at the girl to emphasise his point.

_He's not taking any chances…_

Kurapica grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her closer to him.

" Stay close to him, Hikari, " he whispered into her ear.

The seventeen-year-old then turned his attention back to the guards, blocking the doorway.

" She's with me, " he responded coldly, " Let us through. "  
" I believe it is clear that no trespassers are allowed within the premises, " the man replied, looking bored.

Hikari's fingers dug painfully into his arm as her grip tightened on the boy's arm.

" Kurapica-san, maybe I'll just wait for – "

The girl could not complete her sentence because Kurapica interrupted her.

" Do not be ridiculous, Hikari! I'll not allow that! "

Hikari took one look at the scary guard and shook her head, stubbornly.

" Please, Kurapica-san. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides if you continue to stand here, arguing with guard, you are going to be late for the meeting. "

" But I – "

" Kurapica, Hikari's right. We will be wasting time, standing out here. It's going to get dark soon so we better hurry and get it over and done with, " Senritsu interpolate.

Kurapica seemed unwilling to leave the girl all by herself although his friends had their points.

The boy scanned the surroundings for any unknown intruders that might lurking around, waiting to pounce on hid friend. He needed to be absolutely sure. After all, he faced off with the Spiders here in this city.

Finally, with a sigh, he gave in. Kurapica steered the girl over to an empty bench and sat her down.

" Will you be alright? " the seventeen-year-old demanded, staring straight into her eyes.  
Hikari smiled and nodded her head.

" I'll be fine, Kurapica-san, " she reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. " Just go on, I can wait for you here, to come back for me. Don't worry too much about it. "

Kurapica nodded and took one last long look at her before both of them disappeared through the doorway.

" This is an urgent matter, Kurapica. The annual York Shin City auction is less than a few days away and I have received information, through underground dealings that the Spiders are on the move. "

Almost instantly, the boy's head snapped up.

" You mean they've been sighted around in York Shin City?! " he demanded sharply.

His employer leaned back in his swivel chair and sighed tiredly.

" I'm afraid so, Kurapica. "

_Something is definitely amiss…_

_They would not just show their faces in broad daylight after that last showdown…_

_They are too smart for that…_

_Don't tell me…_

" But why would they come back here? " he pondered.

Kurapica shot a discreet glance at Senritsu.

" Could it be that they are planning another robbery? " Senritsu suggested suddenly, which was met by silence.

Raito Nostrad nodded absently.

" Yes, it could be a reason. After all, all they ever do is steal and murder. "

Kurapica knew that it was definitely _**not **_the reason.

_There is no leader now that Kuroro has gone missing…_

_After that face-off…_

_No more masterminded plans involving robbery and murder…_

_Perhaps…_

_Pakunoda has already told them…_

" What are we going to do? " the man asked them, clasping his hands together.

The answer to that question, was something even Kurapica was unsure of.

" We don't even know when and where they are going to strike, " Senritsu said, thoughtfully.

Kurapica nodded.

" And for that, we have no choice but to sit and wait for something to happen, " he added.


	50. Episode 50: Hidden Agendas

Episode 50:

Episode 50: Hidden Agendas

Already, I was planning out my agenda for the next day. It was starting to get a little old that all I was doing right now, was sitting on the bench and counting the dead leaves one by one, falling from the tree branches above my head. I was patient but the stillness of the night was much too eerie for me. Therefore I thought a song might break this creepy silence.

In a soft voice, I whispered, singing to myself.

_Sleep, my dear princess…_

_And dream of the dreams…_

_Which are nothing but illusions of the night…_

_Once upon time doesn't exist in reality…_

_It is only in the night when you slumber…_

_When it does exist…_

_There is an amount of moonlight magic…_

_Hanging in the air…_

Already, I could my eyes drooping with sleep. I knew that I should have retired to bed early last night, but I could not. I was much too excited for that since we were all reaching York Shin City the very next day, which was just a few hours away! I spent the whole night, wide-awake and having a great and lengthy discussion about our agenda here.

Fortunately, I realised that I was about to fall off the bench since I was leaning too far forward. I blinked my eyes several times to clear away the drowsiness but apparently failing as I let loose a massive yawn. Curling myself into a ball in a foetal position, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, almost instantly.

The symposium was not finished until after midnight, due to Neon's annoying insistence

at having it cut short and Raito had been forced to call it a day and dismissed his employees from the room.

The boy was relieved and grateful for Neon's appropriate intrusion.

The moment it was over, the Hunter left swiftly with Senritsu, right behind him.

He was not taken aback when he saw the girl was hunched over on the bench, dead to the world around her.

A tender smile crept to his lips as he gathered the girl up into his arms in one smooth and effortless movement as if her weight was just like a feather's.

" She's asleep? " Senritsu asked softly as she walked alongside him.

" Uhm, yeah. She is, " Kurapica answered quietly.

" Looks like the only time we can only see her is when she's safe and sound asleep, " the woman told him as she matched her stride to his own long ones.

" Yeah, I think so too, Senritsu. "

" She looks so serene when she sleeps, doesn't she? "

The seventeen-year-old nodded in reply.

"…Kurapica…? " his old friend began, her suddenly voice insecure.

The boy could immediately detect the diffidence. He turned to look at her, expectantly.

" What's wrong, Senritsu? "

" Do you remember that time when the two of you fought in the blimp? "

" What about it? " he asked her, awkwardly.

" About that time, Hikari was lying about not seeing anything… "

" What do you mean? " he asked quietly, still walking forward, with his eyes straight ahead.

" She _saw _something. "

At this, Kurapica turned sharply to face her.

" Do you know what? "

Senritsu shook her head, disappointedly.

" Hardly nothing. "

" Maybe, she was speaking the truth? " he suggested absent-mindedly.

" I _don't _speak falsehoods, Kurapica, " the older woman spoke up sharply. " What I just told you is nothing but the _truth_. Because, I heard her heartbeats and heartbeats do not hide that fact. "

The boy grew quiet at her blunt and direct response.

" Question is, just _what _did she see? " she continued, changing the subject.

" I could see that she was hiding something from us at that time, " Kurapica finally replied.

" I'm getting worried, Kurapica, " Senritsu informed him quietly. " The auction is almost upon us and it isn't at all unforeseen that _they _are on the move. The Spiders will still move forward despite their little setback. "

" Yes, but for some reason, I have this nagging feeling that they are not planning a robbery like you said earlier on back in the conference room with Raito-san, " Kurapica eyed her sideways.

Senritsu chuckled with mirth.

" That was just a cover-up for another obvious reason, " she shot a glance at Hikari's sleeping form in his arms. " Theymight be looking for _her_…not necessarily the child, but someone who fits the description since they have yet to see her. "

The other Hunter nodded gravely.

" Yes, that seems to be the case. The auction is just an excuse to cover up their real motive here in York Shin City. "

" We aren't even be sure whether that abandoned factories near the drainage tunnels are still in use as their base. "

" No, those thieves are intelligent people. They know what they are doing. Those factories will be the last place they'll turn to as a base for all their plotting. No, they'll look for somewhere else since they already know who you are, " Senritsu explained.

" And that will make the hunt even more a daunting task to be undertaken, " Kurapica agreed.

" They will not want themselves to be found so they will strike at a time when you least expect them to. "

" That is true. The auction is also a 'people-magnet'. It attracts people from all over the world and this gives them the right chance to hand-pick their intended target well by watching and lying low… "

Senritsu nodded as they finally stopped in front of their hotel rooms. She rummaged around in her pockets for the keys to the door.

" But one thing is for certain, I'll not allow them to get their way. Hikari will be kept under constant watch whether she likes it or not… "


	51. Episode 51: A Secret Or Two

Episode 51:

Episode 51: A Secret Or Two

Again, there was another meeting at the huge mansion of Kurapica's employer and I was forced to wait outside for the two of them. Honestly, I was really afraid of those big and scary guards who stood guard outside of the double doors. They were glaring at me like I was a piece of trash that was an eye-sore which stood out amongst the vast, well-kept green lawns.

Being used to them since yesterday's incident, I had hidden myself carefully away from their view which was the same old bench where I fell asleep last night. What happened after that was something that I was not sure of. If I slept, I would not wake up after that because I was so wiped-out.

I sighed heavily.

Earlier that morning, Kurapica-san had insisted on me tagging along with them despite my obvious reluctance.

I was so bored sitting here, by myself.

" What are you doing here? "

Almost instantly, I looked up, my train of thoughts now broken.

" Me? " I squeaked out, staring up at the girl.

Her green eyes surveyed me, taking in my face and the clothes which I wore.

" You look like that 'pretty boy' who used to be my bodyguard that time. In fact, you are just like his twin sister or something, " she remarked, tucking her pink hair behind her ears and flopped down on the bench beside me.

" So, who are you? Are you related to him by any chance? " the girl pressed. " And why are you here? "

" Uh…me? " I repeated stupidly. " I'm waiting for Kurapica-san and- "

" Yes! That's it! " she exclaimed, interrupting me. " Kurapica! "

My eyes narrowed at this when I realised that the 'pretty boy' that she was referring to was Kurapica, _my_ childhood friend.

" What about him? " I demanded, my voice louder than what I had intended.

The stranger stared at me, stunned before a sly gleam crept into her beautiful green eyes.

" You like him, don't you? "

I felt a warm blush creeping up my neck and staining my cheeks, with its colour.

" NO! " I responded immediately, my voice taking on a higher octave. " I-I don't, at least…not in the way that you're thinking! Besides, I don't even know who you are! "

She smiled, " My name is Neon Nostrad and I live here. My daddy owns this place, you know. "

Quickly, I jolted straight up and bowed respectfully.

" Oh! I-I'm very sorry about this. I'm clearly a trespasser on this land and- "

The girl waved her hand at me dismissively.

" Don't worry about that. I've seen you waiting for Kurapica here, yesterday so you're not exactly a trespasser here, if you know what I mean, " she replied. " So, what's your name then? "

" Hikari, " I told her before proceeding to sit back down on the bench.

" Hikari, huh? So, are you related to Kurapica? " Neon asked me.

I clasped my hands tightly together in my lap and nodded, unable to meet her eyes directly.

" In what way? "

" He's…well- "

" Hikari! "

Again, I was rudely interrupted.

_What is this…?_

'_Interrupt Hikari' Day…?_

It was Kurapica-san.

" Good morning, Neon-san, " he greeted the girl formally when he realised she was standing beside me. " If you would mind, we're taking our leave for now. "

" Ah, yes. Good morning, Kurapica. Please do so. "

She turned to me, " I'll see you again the next time he comes here. Please do come along. I've rarely had a companion who is of the same age as me. "

I grinned and nodded happily.

" Yes, of course I will. Thank you! "

" So, you met Neon, Hikari? " Senritsu spoke up as we headed over to the hotel for a change of clothes.

" Uh-huh! " I answered enthusiastically. " She seems really nice. "

" Did she say anything else? " Kurapica asked me, interested.

That did it. My enthusiasm was lost as the feeling of envy surged through me, yet again.

" Yes. In fact, she did, " I answered, tonelessly. " She finds you… "

I burst out laughing, " Pretty! She called you a 'pretty boy'! "

Kurapica looked at me for one moment before he blushed.

" Can you believe that? " I gasped breathlessly. " Maybe if you were to cross-dress… "

At this, Senritsu laughed.

For some reason, the boy blushed even harder. He looked away and increased his pace, lengthening his stride as he walked on ahead of me.

" Hey, if you don't keep up…I'm going to leave you all behind and I'm not going to wait for you, " he called back form behind his shoulder.

" What happened to him? " I whispered to Senritsu, feeling curious. " After I said 'cross-dress', he seemed really bothered and embarrassed by it. "

Senritsu chuckled, " You really want to know? I'm telling you if you were to know…he'll never leave it down at all and his ego will be ruined. "

I smiled wider as we strode after Kurapica's fast retreating back. This was chance to know more about him! I have to grab it!

" Of course, I want to know! Please tell me! " I exclaimed elatedly, nodding vigorously.

" Well…he did cross-dress before, only once but that was to go undercover for a mission so no one would ever recognise him. To tell you the truth, he looked really adorable at that time. He could even pass off as a cute girl. "

My eyes widened and immediately, I giggled with mirth.

" Really?! "

The older woman nodded to confirm my disbelief. My giggles now evolved into full-blown laughter.

" _Kawaii_! " I squealed happily and clapped my hands together. " I want to try it! "

" Try it? " Senritsu echoed, looking confused.

" Uh-huh! " I answered mischievously " I want to dress him up too! "

The woman laughed.

" Now, that's my girl! "

**Note from 'moi': I'm so so so so so SORRY!!!!! You guys were waiting for this chapter right?!?! I totally forgot to post it in…I typed it like 3 days ago!!!! Once again, I'm really sorry!!!! _**


	52. Episode 52: Mischief At Work

Episode 52: Mischief At Work

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? " Kurapica growled. " HIKARIIIIIIII! "

The girl ignored his loud protests as she continued to yank her blouse over the boy's head.

" Stop struggling, Kurapica-san. It's only just for awhile, " Hikari implored.

He shook his head obdurately as he tried to inch away from her but the sixteen-year-old was too sharp for that. She had him pinned against the wall, using her weight.

" NOOOOO! "Kurapica moaned as his childhood friend managed to pull the blouse down over his white T-shirt.

She giggled and gave him, a look of pure triumph.

Actually, Kurapica did not mind the fact that Hikari was dressing him up _and _she was close enough for him to take a whiff of her scent. Lavender. The familiar fragrance of those lavender flowers that he used to bring to her, which she adored so much. Nevertheless, what he_ did_ mind was that fact that she wanted him to go out to that carnival that they had seen as they were on their way back here, with her dressed as a girl! _That_, he did not like.

" HIKARIIIIIIII! " the boy whined again when he caught sight of the skirt on the bed.

_That blouse was only the beginning of the torture…_

" No, Kurapica-san. You have no choice, you have got to wear it! "

She held out the skirt towards him.

" I'll turn around so that you can change. "

Grudgingly, he took the skirt from her.

" Do it quick, " she added then turned her back to him.

" But- "

" No, buts Kurapica-san. "

The seventeen-year-old stared at Hikari and then at the skirt. He shot an accusing glare at the skirt, eager that it will simply evaporate from view.

_It's like déjà vu…_

_Here, I am in this doomed situation yet again…_

_Maaaannn, how unlucky can I get…?_

_Out of sight, out from mind…_

_How could a professional Hunter like me be bullied by my childhood friend…_

_Is it because of my increasing affection towards her…?  
I have always been aware of the fact that I have been smiling so much more often whenever I'm with her…_

_It was so much more than in the past…_

_So much more than what I used to be before…_

" Are you done, yet, Kurapica-san? " the girl in question asked him.

Immediately, Kurapica looked up, startled into reality by her voice.

" Um…yeah, I'm almost done. "

Sighing inwardly, he pulled on the skirt, almost tearing the fabric in the process. Boy, it was so tight that there was hardly any space for him to breathe.

_Hikari's waist is much too small…_

" Hikari, there's no way that I can be able to breathe freely in here, "Kurapica complained, fiddling with the hem of the skirt. " And it's way too short! "

With that, Hikari whirled around to face him. A wide smile was obvious on her face as she surveyed him.

" That's because you're way too tall, Kurapica-san, " was her instantaneous and direct reply. " Remove your pants too. "

" Must I? " he protested.

Hikari folded her arms and nodded firmly.

His friend was clearly not budging from her decision as she stared at him, expectantly.

With another sigh, much louder one than the last, he obeyed.

" There! " he replied peevishly, placing his hands on his hips. " Are you happy now,

Hikari? "

" Uh-huh! But… " she allowed her sentence to trail off.

Hikari stepped up close to him. Just the proximity between the two of them was enough to make his heart palpitate faster. Kurapica instinctively stiffen as she reached up, on tip-toes to brush at his bangs.

He was very much aware of how close her lips were to his…

His breath caressed her forehead, making her own bangs which were even longer than his to shiver slightly, not that she noticed of course.

_Hikari sure can be pretty much be silly, in her own rights…_

_Sometimes idiotic…_

_Sometimes devious and playful…_

_Sometimes protective…_

_Other times, jealous, especially if girls started paying attention to him long enough for her to take notice…_

_But most of the time, sweet and thoughtful…_

_She really was different in her own 'just being Hikari' way…_

" There! " she finally announced, giving his hair one more gentle tug before she stepped back, away from him.

The moment Senritsu caught sight of him, she was beside herself with the hysterics.

" What did you do to him, Hikari?! " she gasped through her abandoned laughs.

" Me? " the girl pointed to herself innocently.

" HIKARIIIIIIII! " Kurapica covered his flushed face in his hand and shook it. " I knew that it was a bad idea. "

" Nonsense! " the other older woman stated in a mock authoritarian voice. " You look just like Hikari's big sis, Kura-chan! "

" Senritsu! " Kurapica stared at her with wide and stunned eyes. " That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! "

" It's not repulsive at all! " the other girl broke in defensively. " I think it's amazing that you and me look so alike that we can almost pass off as twin sisters…except for the height difference of course! "

" Let's get going then! " Senritsu said, opening the front door of their rented

apartment. " You don't want to be the last one to buy a candy apple, don't you, Hikari? I heard that they're really popular with the masses. "

Hikari's eyes grew wide and round as saucer plates and instantly she shook her head forcefully.

" No! " she yelled.

Then, with almost extraordinary potency, the girl yanked the hesitant boy off his feet and half-dragged and half-pulled him out of the door.

" I'm going to get a candy apple from the Candy uncle, if it's the last thing I do! " the younger girl shrieked, her eyes glowing with resolve as she continued to forcefully tow Kurapica, along with her and Senritsu following them, a good distance behind with a cunning smile on her face.


	53. Episode 53: Playing It Dirty

Episode 53: Playing It Dirty

" Are you sure that the girl you spoke of is right here, in York Shin, Hisoka? " Machi demanded, her green eyes narrowed into slits of scepticism.

She knew Hisoka for quite a long time, enough for her to have little trust in him.

The man in the jester suit just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

" Believe it or not, that's up to you…Machi-chan, " Hisoka answered in this sickly saccharine voice which caused her to inwardly quiver.

It was damnably nauseating, coming from him, though.

" You said you brought her here, Hisoka? " Shizuku looked at him expectantly, her warm brown eyes large behind those huge rounded glasses of hers.

He chuckled, " Well, yes I did say that…actually, it was more of that boy who did the work. Guess, it's just his loss, though. "

" So what are you trying to say here, Hisoka? " Nobunaga retorted angrily, glaring at him murderously. " Just get straight to the point, goddammit! "

Hisoka ignored him.

" We just don't want to be sent on another wild goose chase, Hisoka, " Feitan cut in smoothly. " We need to make sure. After all, both Paku and Ubo are dead…One can never be too careful. "

The man in question nodded thoughtfully, placing the tip of his finger on his chin, tapping it lightly.

" Oh and one more thing that I believe that you should know… " he trailed off for effect.

Everyone in the vicinity leaned forward to listen to him.

" That girl is always under the watchful eyes of her two pesky friends, the blond one and the dumpy woman, both of which are Hunters. So, I suggest you to best be on your guard, still only Hikari has seen me…stunning little lady, she is, I might add though I've never seen her abilities before. "

" Then, how can you be so sure of the fact that this _Hikari _girl is Jyonen user? " Phinks interjected sharply.

A look of pure boredom slipped over Hisoka's face. Here he was trying to share his intellect with these people but they are ever the chary ones, always attempting to grill everything he tells them. This whole matter was really getting tiresome and already, he was starting to lose interest.

" I don't know about that, Phinks…why don't you just go find that out for yourself from the blond boy? " he shot back, taking his risks.

Almost instantly, Phinks's hand was around Hisoka's neck, at the same instance, a playing card, held between Hisoka's two slim fingers was at his own vulnerable one.

" You know that's useless now, don't you, my dear Phinks? " the jester drawled out in a slow voice, dripping with scorn. " Before you can even constrict my neck, just be sure that I'll slit yours first. "

" Phinks! " Machi yelled, moving forward before anyone could react and pulled his hand away from Hisoka's neck, pushing the man away in the process. " Don't you dare get into a fight at this point in time! Our numbers have dwindled after those two, we don't need another one off the team! "

Phinks only gave her a dirty look in return and snatched his arm from the woman's grip.

" I don't need your comments, Machi, " he snapped. " I can handle this fine on my own. "

The purple-haired woman ignored him completely.

" Be sure to calm yourself down, Phinks…after all, you need teamwork to get Hikari from the blond boy. If you want to do things solo, by all means but remember this well, Phinks, anger will get you nowhere and you'll only end up losing…I just hope that you're a good loser, " the jester replied smugly.

" Shut up, Hisoka! " the other man growled. " I won't lose to that brainless twit! "

Hisoka gave him a condescending smile in reply.

He has already murdered the other two Spiders without even batting an eyelid, so what makes him think that he can defeat the Blondie on his own?

_Pride, maybe…_

_Phinks's weakness is his bloody pride which he is more than happy to indulge himself in…_

" Hisoka, stop patronising him, " Kortopi spoke up stiffly. " He's already riled up enough. You don't have to make it worse. "

The man only shrugged his shoulders again, without barely a glance in his direction.

" Did you get the two of them, like I asked you too? " he changed the subject easily, as if nothing had happened earlier.

" Yeah, they are inside with Franklin guarding, " Shalnark responded.

Now, this is getting exhilarating, Phinks noticed.

The ever lingering bored look that he longed to rub off Hisoka's face, suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a smile that made even Phinks insides' tremble. A smile filled with an unknown emotion that he could not read. Maybe, somewhere in between lust and hunger. It looked so erotic…

Hisoka eyes darted to the closed door where Shalnark had pointed to.

_Just behind that door, lies the treasure…_

_My long sought-after cache…_

_All mine…_

_Those unripe fruits…_

Suddenly, Machi stepped into his line of vision, brusquely interrupting his thoughts, not that she ever cared for him though.

" Hmmm? " he smiled at her languidly.

" Just what are you planning to do with them, Hisoka? " the woman snapped, irritated.

" Me? "

It was that naive act that he was playing at, Machi recognized almost instantly and her eyes narrowed as her eyebrows knitted together.

" Don't you even dare try that prank on me, Hisoka, " she shot back. " That won't work like you were hoping that it would…but that's a long long time ago, understand? "

The man only gave her another creepy smile, which were beginning to be a trademark of his.

" Come on, Machi…don't tell me that you can't work it out, after what…capturing those two, a week ago, I presume? "

She knew that he was playing with her. That silly little remark would ultimately cause someone's death if they were probing her intelligence, mind you but this was Hisoka. Someone far stronger than she was, not that she would admit it of course. She would never confess that to anyone at all especially Hisoka. She was not dim, thank you.

_His ego will be further boosted than it already was…_

She clenched her fists in anger and also, to keep from lashing out at the man standing in front of her.

Oh god, how she longed to punch the life out of him…

And that sickening sneer he always wears all the time…

" What? Murderous intent to gratify your needs? " Machi suggested, tonelessly and callously.

That hit the spot, she thought with satisfaction when she noticed Hisoka's smile was gone.

" That is only partly correct, my dear, " Hisoka replied. " I know that they are people close to her and it will bring the princess straight to us… "

" So, in other words, those brats will be the bait… " Machi answered.

Hisoka applauded, " Clever girl! "

Machi ignored him and turned to the rest of her companions…not that they were friends, colleagues would be suitable.

" We'll strike tonight and Hisoka can lead us directly to her. "


	54. Episode 54: Sincere Candy, Yet Deceitful

Episode 54: Sincere Candy, Yet Deceitful

Almost instantly, Kurapica knew that something was wrong the moment they arrived at the carnival. As if to confirm his reservations, the chain underneath his sleeve trembled somewhat as if sensing its victims that it seek from way back then.

_The auction is not for another two days…_

_They shouldn't be here at all…_

He scanned the area, searching for any signs of shady goings-on. Of course, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Those murderers were not foolish enough to do anything in broad daylight, at least not with him around.

Intuitively, he walked closer, next to Hikari, closing the distance between them as much as possible, without her even realizing it.

_They must have known about it, someway or another…_

_But…_

_Where are they hiding…?!_

With all the motion and unnecessary noises made by the populace of York Shin City, the seventeen-year-old found it really complicated for him to concentrate properly. Also, there was another problem that he was currently facing. He simply could not use his _nen_ in front of these people.

_There will be a mass massacre if they were here…_

_What should I do…?_

_They can disguise themselves after all, passing off as an Innocent…_

" Kurapica…? "

He looked up sharply, his thoughts now broken by Hikari's ignorant interjection.

" Huh? " he blinked his eyes stupidly.

The girl was standing in front of a particular stall and pointing at something there impatiently.

" Can I buy some candy apples? " she asked him, beaming. " Can I? Can I? "

The Hunter went over to her and scrutinized the candy apples warily.

" Oh come now lad, stop staring at my sweets in that manner. I won't _poison_ anyone you know, after all I was the one who made them. Famous candy apples in York Shin City, these little beauties they are," the merchant said, good-naturedly.

Kurapica drew himself up to his full height, a good 1.8 meters until he towered over him. He cleared his throat and gave him a little rueful smile.

" I do apologise for the nuisance I've caused. "

The older man beamed at him.

" You know, you're a good lad, boy. I see that you've taken this adorable lass under care, is it not? "

He was referring to Hikari.

Kurapica's cheeks reddened slightly although he kept his calm. Apparently, Hikari was not listening since she was much too busy, looking at all the different candies which the vendor sold.

" Yes, in fact I am but how did you know that? " he demanded.

The man laughed heartily, " I know things, my dear boy! I've seen the way you were always glancing at her. "

" I see. Can you give us three candy apples then? "

Although the aged merchant was being friendly, Kurapica still could not place his trust in him, after all they had only met each other. He was being too overly vigilant but it was all for Hikari's sake, not his. Anyway, the person could also be in cahoots with the Spiders.

_Talk about being too vigilant…_

_And here, she is being overly forthcoming…_

Kurapica sighed inwardly as he watched Hikari communicate animatedly with the old man as he handed her, her favorite candy.

" Hikari… " Kurapica began.

The sixteen-year-old looked up from her 'candy-sucking' and stared at him expectantly.

" Hikari, you can't simply open yourself up to people liberally, you know. It's unsafe. "

The girl appeared to be contemplating this over but then she smiled at him.

" Really? " she asked. " Why? "

" Because the Spiders can take advantage of your naivety, " Kurapica answered shortly.

Hikari's face turned insipid at this, her candy now forgotten.

" Oh… " she whispered, terrified.

" Don't worry too much, Hikari, " Senritsu interjected quickly, elbowing Kurapica painfully in the ribs. " We'll be here for you. "

Hikari appeared to be comforted by this.

" You didn't have to scare her by coming on to her directly like that, " Senritsu hissed, once the girl was out of earshot " Really, Kurapica, how blunt can you get? "

" I didn't mean it, that way. She just took it the wrong way, I guess, " Kurapica finished lamely although he knew deep in his heart of hearts that the girl was really petrified by those people who does not hesitate to eradicate anyone, be it their enemy or an Innocent, in cold blood. Not that, Hikari alone would have gotten terrified by them, anyone would be if they ever experience her past life, five years ago.

" You know what I really mean, don't you Kurapica? " Senritsu said as the both of them watched Hikari, wandering aimlessly in front of them, her eyes wide with wonder at the many sights before her.

The boy sighed and nodded grudgingly.

" But honestly, this girl is just too wimpy! " he complained. " She's scared of nearly everything. "

Senritsu glared at him in response.

" Okay, maybe that came out a little too harsh, " the younger Hunter answered.

" Yes, it did, " the woman replied tersely.

" Kurapica-san, Senritsu! Let's go in this place, I've found! " Hikari called out proudly.

The two of them looked at the narrow and sinister cave before them. The 'Haunted House' was what the wooden board read, towards the left side of the gaping mouth of the cavern.

" Are you sure about this? " Kurapica asked the girl, staring hard into the darkness for any signs of movement, which he obviously cannot.

Even the darkness was something which his eyes could not penetrate and prevail over it, after all, it was a natural phenomenon…

" Yes, course I am! " Hikari nodded, vigorously, the ponytail on her head swinging ferociously with the movement. " I want to go inside and see. "

Senritsu looked at her friend, helplessly. She, herself was not too keen in going inside. It was too dark to see where they were going and most important of all, they could not safeguard Hikari without their sight.

" Oh, alright then but we'll have to stick together and hold hands, " Kurapica told her, finally giving in to Hikari's endearing smile which only it could work its power and charm him fully over to her side.

" Yay! " she gave a happy little scream and held out her hands. Both Kurapica and Senritsu took her sides, with her in the middle and went inside.


	55. Episode 55: Naked Exposure

**Episode 55: Naked Exposure**

The silence hung above us like a suffocating shroud. Already, I was starting to regret my sudden impulse of wanting to enter this eerie place. The only sounds came from the slapping of our shoe soles on the concrete.

_Maybe we shouldn't do this…_

However, Kurapica's hand felt really warm, soft and dry as compared to this place.

I was not ready to let go of his hand anyway.

Just then, something inside me twisted painfully as I squeezed his hand subconsciously.

" Hikari? " the seventeen-year-old said, his voice full of alarm. " Is there something wrong? "

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I gasped as my throat constricted, cutting off my precious oxygen supply to my lungs. Tighter and tighter, it squeezed.

Instinctively, I dropped both their hands and clawed blindly and frantically at my neck, trying to pull away from the invisible force.

" Hikari! "

I could hear both Kurapica and Senritsu shouting my name out in the dark but it sounded all too far away like a fading echo as a buzzing reverberation resonated through my ears blocking out all of their voices. I could hear snatches of conversations here and there but they did not sound proverbial to me at all.

" They walked right into our trap… "

" Machi, that's not the right way to do things… "

" A fair trade is something unheard of, I should say… "

" We always get what we want… "

" That poor thing is choking on her own saliva… "

" We want her in one piece Machi, the boss needs her alive not dead…! "

" Can you all just shut your damn mouths up?! I know what I'm doing…! "

_Who are these people…?_

_Why can I hear them speak…?_

_What's going on here…?!_

My vision swam as I suddenly felt lightheaded due to deprivation of oxygen.

" K-Kurapica…please, h-h-help…me, " I whispered as I sank down to the ground pathetically in a heap, my legs unable to support my weight anymore. I coughed hard as my throat tightened excruciatingly.

" P-Please…someone, stop this… " I managed out as I lay on my back writhing, my head hitting the sodden ground, hard. " L-Leave me…alone. "

I could feel the froth rising up my throat as I continue to be suffocated by that indefinite force which I could hardly feel its source. The aura was so faint and well-obscured that it was coming from everywhere at once. I could not pinpoint the exact location. Whoever who is using this is a really highly skilled _Nen_-user…

My eyes rolled in my head as I was fast losing conscious and the pain was finally subsiding as the exquisite feeling of numbness spread throughout my whole body.

Suddenly, just like that, a white flash came from nowhere and broke the spell. The force that was squeezing the life out of me had disappeared just like that. Immediately, I drew in large gulps of the delightful although musty and sour-tasting air into my lungs, feeling them expand with the pressure, through my nose and mouth. I just lay there, lifelessly as I felt the warmth spreading through my body with every breath I took in, pushing the numb feeling away.

After a few minutes, I struggled back to my feet, using the slippery walls as support to push myself up.

" K-Kurapica… " I called out into the darkness, imperceptibly. " Kurapica…Senritsu, are you…there? "

I took a few baby steps forward.

" Hello, princess... "

My eyes widened at the deliberate and idle drawl that no one but _he_ could only possess.

I froze and reeled around when I felt his presence behind me.

In the dark, I could see my saviour's outline of his tall and muscular profile.

" You… " I breathed, the word escaping from my lips even before I could stop it.

" Now, now, now, Princess. There is no cause of concern after all I've just saved you another time now, didn't I ? "

I knew he was smiling now, I could tell from his voice that he was revelling in my fear. My fear of him.

" Don't be afraid my little kitty. No one can harm Hikari, not while I'm here, " the older man told me in a mock assuring voice but I could see through that pretence.

He was not someone you would expect to be truthful, at least not with his intentions.

" So, where are your friends, princess? "

He took a step towards me to which I backed away from him.

" Th-They are going to find me soon, " I answered, stuttering. " They will come for me. "

He laughed at this.

" Your friends…they have no idea where you are now, Hikari so they can't come looking for you, but maybe that chain boy can…we'll see. "

" What do you mean they don't know where I am?! " the tremor of uncertainty was palpable in my voice.

" Hikari, there's no one to save you now… "

" What – "

The jester did not allow me to finish my sentence as he merely strode over to where I cowered against the wall, as far away from him as possible but he covered the distance between us, almost effortlessly.

" Princess, " he began smoothly, leaning in until he was staring directly into my eyes. " I simply have no patience to stay and chat with you. Let's just say that I'm not a very patient man to begin with… "

He left the sentence hanging in the air between the two of us deliberately.

" Who are you? " I demanded irritably. " Y-You don't scare me! "

Again, he laughed, this time at me.

" Maybe, it's time for you to know my name and the whole truth that chain boy, the boy you adore so much, have kept away from you this whole time…about the Phantom Brigade, those murderers that you've been running away from, like me, that you're just _dying _to meet… "


	56. Episode 56: Careless Mistake

Episode 56: Careless Mistake

" NO! " Kurapica yelled, the moment he heard the girl's scream. " HIKARI! "

Blindly, he ran forward and collided with a wall in front.

" HIKARI! " he shouted for her, his head spinning from the direct impact. " HIKARI, WHERE ARE YOU? "

However, he got no response in return.

" ANSWER ME, HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU? "

Repeatedly, he called but the girl gave no reply. He listened hard for anything, anything at all that would give him a clue to lead him directly to his childhood friend.

The dark canopy gave nothing away, none of secrets to be divulged.

" Hikari… "

This time, his voice sounded muted and more distant. The tears that he had struggle with so hard, was finally squeezing out and now streaming in mild streaks down his face.

_Why…?!?_

_How could this have happened…?_

_Those two words of mine…_

_And to be swayed by Hikari's lopsided smile…_

_I should not have agreed to do this in the first place…_

_Why…?_

_Why was I so careless…?!_

_I knew that the Spiders will be here…_

_Sooner or later…_

_To think that they took her just like that…_

_From right under my nose…_

Unconsciously, his eyes illuminated with the crimson color of blood.

_I'll find you…_

_Hikari, whatever it takes…_

_I'm going to find you…_

_Even if it means sacrificing my life for yours…_

_I'll do it willingly, no questions asked…_

" Blond boy… "

Almost instantly, the seventeen-year-old's head snapped up.

" Who's there? " he demanded guardedly, instinctively backing himself against the wall to prevent any one from jumping him.

Now, he only had to take attacks from left, right and the front.

" There's no need to sound so cold, boy. I have Hikari with me – "

" Is she safe? " Kurapica interrupted, his chain ready before him, eager to kill.

The voice laughed.

" Of course she is, Kurapica…at least, we will not hurt her if you do as we instruct you to do so… " it continued.

Kurapica was silent as he considered his next move.

" So, what will it be, chain boy? I know you're smart but don't try to outsmart us because we have all of your friends here with us as well…not only the girl. "  
At this, his eyes widened in shock.

_What…?!?_

_Gon, Killua and Leorio too…?!_

_How is this possible…?!_

_They shouldn't be here at all…!_

" What are you talking about? " the Hunter asked angrily.

" You know what I'm saying, Kurapica so I suggest that you do we ask. "

" What do you want? " the boy asked finally.

" I'll turn those three friends of yours to you, safely but you have to release the _Nen _restrictions on Kuroro, do you understand me? "

_I have to consider what my next move is going to be..._

_One wrong step…_

_And everything will be lost…_

_My friends will be dead…_

_And Hikari..._

He did not want to think about what his life was going to be like without the Light of his life to elucidate his way.

" Alright then, it's settled, " was all he said, in an emotionless voice in order to take great care to suppress the uncontrolled and violent emotions within himself.

_I'll find you guys…_

_Don't you worry…_

_I'll find a way to get you all out of this…_

_After all, it was me who started all this…_

_And it will be me to end it all…_

***

" What are you talking about? " I demanded bitterly as I recoiled away from him. " Where are my friends? "

The older man simply smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

" You look really cute, all scrunched up like that, " he told me, looking amused.

" Don't change the subject, " I said sharply. " Now, tell me what did you do to them? "

" For a young girl, your age, you look so weak and small…it's not a wonder why that blond boy took an instant responsibility of taking care of you. He never lets you out of his sight, doesn't he? "

My eyes widened at the stranger's words.

" Well, it doesn't matter now. Blond boy's gone. He's not going to come for you anymore, princess – "

" Stop calling me that! " I cut in. " I have a name that my friends' gave me and it's Hikari to you, mister whoever-you-are! "

He had his eyebrows raised.

" Light? " he scoffed. " It's not like you are one. "

I shot him a dirty look in reply.

" My name is Hikari, you have no right to mock it. "

The stupid jester actually laughed at me.

" I don't see anything funny in it, mister! " I shot back.

He stopped.

" Yes, me neither. Jokes aside, _Hikari_. First of all, my name is Hisoka and not Mister. I'm sorry to say that but I'm afraid you are coming with me and the Spiders, though I'm not one by any chance. "

" What?! " I gasped, looking horror-struck. " What do you mean by _that_? "

Hisoka took one look at me, and his smile widened.

" You see, the transaction is very simple. All we need you to do for us is to release the _Nen _restrictions being placed upon…someone. "

My eyes narrowed, " And who is that someone? "

" You'll see in few hours time. Anyway, it shouldn't be too difficult for you isn't it? I mean you've done this before, haven't you? "

I folded my arms across my chest in defiance.

" And why should I tell you whether I've had experience or not? " I deviated his question with another one of my own.

" Trying to act all bratty now, are we? " The jester responded and then he gave me, a cruel and cold smile.

" Well, we'll see whether you change your mind after this…I've got one nasty little jester surprise especially for the two of you, princess… "


	57. Episode 57: Seperated Friends

Episode 57: Separated Friends

It was then that I felt that vicious stab in my stomach as I doubled over in pain, gasping. It was the very same pain that I had experienced earlier on… during our separation. It was getting really bad as I clutched at my tummy and dropped to my knees, sobbing.

_It hurts…_

_It really hurts…_

Weakly, I grasped Hisoka's ankle and looked up at him.

" Please stop it…it's really painful. "

For a moment, the older man stared at me.

" So, are you willing to be compliant? " he asked me, the sneer still intact on his face.

" C-Compliant…? " I stumbled.

The jester leaned down and touched my cheek.

I shuddered at his touch. It was so cold, unlike Kurapica's. It was sickening. I pulled away despite my pain and moved away from him.

" Maybe, you aren't listening to what I've said before, princess but I have a nasty bombshell that will explode if you do not do as we ask you to. "

" Honestly Hisoka. For once, you could be a little nicer to your victims. "

My eyes immediately snapped towards the source, the person who had spoken.

A boy, about Kurapica's age stood at the doorway. He had these piercing green eyes and flat mud-coloured brown hair.

" Ah Shalnark, it's you. "

Hisoka only gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

" Stop bullying the poor thing, " Shalnark continued as he advanced further into the room, towards me and Hisoka with his hands in his pockets. " After all, she's our

_kibou_. "

The jester snorted, " Hope? Besides, I am not able to do that to her remember? "

" Oh that's right. " He turned to the door and yelled out, " Machi, cut it out! You're seriously hurting her! "

Hisoka stood up and looked over at the boy.

" Shalnark, I think you're becoming a little too soft-hearted, if you know what I mean. "

" Shut that damn mouth of yours, Hisoka. I don't need your clown comments, " the boy in question shot back. " And for your information, she's under my control as well, just to be safe. "

He stabbed a finger in my direction, indicating something that I could not see.

" Oh, _that._ "

My eyes narrowed at this.

" What's that 'that'? " I demanded, struggling to get back on my feet.

The both of them stopped and turned back to me.

" Hmm? " Hisoka began lazily. " _That _means you can't run off and escape, my dear. "

" Where am I? " I shrieked out. " Where did you take me? "

For a moment, the two of them stared at me before they burst out laughing.

" Stop laughing, you two. "

A purple-haired woman broke their laughter into silence with just these four words. Boy, she looked really cold.

" Did you feed her, Hisoka? "

The jester shook his head, " Nope. I don't see why she needs food. "

The woman shot him a death glare.

" You are asking for trouble, Hisoka. You want her to die of hunger, don't you? "

" I'm not implying – "

" She's human, " she interrupted, before turning to Shalnark. " Go and get her something to eat. "

" Me? " the boy whined. " Why me? "

" Because I asked you to, " the woman answered shortly. " And please close the door after you leave. "

Shalnark muttered something indistinct under his breath before he turned sharply on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

I winced at the loud bang.

" Well now, " she continued as if nothing had happened and approached me, eyeing me steadily.

I stiffened, disliking the look that was evident in her intense green eyes. Indifference was the right word to describe this woman who was now before me, only a few feet away. I could not help but feel slightly intimidated but I still stood my ground.

" I expected more…but you look like you're about to break or something. "

She was mocking me, I knew but what for?

" Machi, I think you overstepped the line. "

It was Hisoka.

" You nearly killed her back there, had I not intervened. "

Machi stared at him, annoyed.

" A scare was good enough, it was not like she was resisting. Besides, I don't agree with your choice. "

Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

" My choice? " he drawled. " You based yours on the outside. "

The woman shot him an icy glare and immediately Hisoka knew that he had hit the right spot and his grin widened.

" Jyonen is serious business, Hisoka. It would do you good to remember that, " she snapped. " We must be very particular about this. After all, we're talking about the boss's life here. "

***

Kurapica met Senritsu at the mouth of the cave.

" Did you find her, Kurapica? " the woman demanded, as soon as she spotted her friend.

The seventeen-year-old shook his head, no. Senritsu found it really difficult to read his expression because his face was partly concealed by his golden hair. However, judging from his erratic heartbeats, Senritsu knew that the Hunter was really livid and worried at the same time.

_The Spiders really had us in, this time…_

_Why…?_

_Was it because of Hikari…?_

She glanced at Kurapica who remained silent, the whole time ever since they started walking.

" Kurapica, did something happen in the cave? " Senritsu asked him.

Her friend did not answer her and chose to remain mum.

" Kurapica… " she trailed off, suddenly feeling lost and helpless.

The tension heavy in the air was palpable, as it pressed down on the two.

_Hikari…_

_Just, where are you…?_

He simply kept on walking, with her trying to catch up with his long and swift strides. Senritsu knew that the boy did not want to talk about it.

" Kurapica, you know that it's not your fault that Hikari's gone, " she told him, continuing whether or not he was listening. " You can't keep blaming yourself every single time, something goes wrong. "

Still, he chose to remain quiet.

Just then, Kurapica's mobile phone rang, stabbing at the silence with its sharp ringtone.

Both of them stopped dead as Kurapica fished around in his pocket for his phone.

He flipped it open and put it to his ear, listening intently.

" Chain boy, it's me. "

The Hunter's azure eyes widened in apprehension at the unknown voice on the other line.

" Meet me at the same place where the last exchange took place between you and Pakunoda in one hour. Remember, you struck that deal with me so no cheap tricks. "

With that, the stranger disconnected and the line went dead.


	58. Episode 58: Confined Liberty

Episode 58: Confined Liberty

I found myself being hauled up to my feet, roughly by the large hands that seized hold of me.

" Hey! " I protested. " What do you think you're doing? Let go of me, right now! "

I struggled against the colossal giant of a human that had grabbed me, to prove my point, although he looked so much like Frankenstein.

He only grunted as his hold on me, tightened considerably and I winced at the shootings of pain surging from my bruised arms.

" Let me go, you stupid giant! " I yelled now, when he ignored me.

Then, he threw me over his shoulder as though I weigh nothing. He did it so effortlessly that I figured that he might have done this countless times.

_This guy seriously has some brawny issues, I think…_

" Stop struggling, princess, " Hisoka told me, smiling. " And be gentler with her, Franklin."

I was more than tempted to slap his handsome face in order to wipe that stupid smirk of a smile off.

" Where do you think you're taking me, Hisoka? " I spat out, through gritted teeth.

" What do you think, princess? " he shot back sweetly.

" How in the world do you think that I would know?! " I shouted, balling my fist and shaking it at him.

" We're going to do some self-introduction first before my impressive surprise, created just for you. "

" Huh? " I blinked, looking at him puzzled.

The man stopped and turned to look at me, and gave a small chuckle at my perplexity.

" You should have realised this a long time ago, princess. I've given you lots of clues, haven't I? " he explained. " Why, we're going to introduce you to the members of the Spiders, of course. "

My eyes widened at this startling disclosure.

" W-What do you mean by that, Hisoka? " I demanded, my palms starting to perspire as I began to quake in horror. " You don't mean to take me to them…d-d-do you? "

He was about to answer me but I beat him to it.

" Because you can't, Hisoka. You can't do this to me! "  
His eyes narrowed at my plea as they hinted vicious cruelty.

" Do what? I'm only asking you to be friends with them. "

" No, Hisoka! " I screamed. " You just can't! I'm _not _going to meet them. I don't want to! "

" Well…I'm sorry to hear that but I'm afraid that you _have _to, my dear. "

I could barely conceal these composite and aggressive emotions that were churning through me, antagonism, anger and panic. I desperately needed to get away from these strange and hostile people. Adrenaline rushed through my body, over coming me with them. My eyes turned scarlet, throwing my vision into only one particular colour.

" Oh no. She's getting restless, Hisoka, " Franklin said.

I glared at them and with a neat and sharp flick of my wrist, Franklin was sent into flying but he was too heavy to be thrown that far of a distance. His massive weight alone, placed such a great strain on my mind. He landed back on his feet, causing a mini earthquake in the process. This worked to my great advantage as I turned my attention fully on Hisoka, the one man that I hated without any interruption.

" Leave me alone, Hisoka! " I screamed.

The psychic wave that I had let loose with my _Nen _had missed him completely as the jester leapt backwards away from me, as if anticipating my attack.

_No…!_

Something white flashed past the corner of my eye and hit the wall space beside my cheek, slashing the exposed skin, open as blood spurted out. It was a…card?!

The thing was embedded deep into the wall.

_But…_

_How can a piece of paper be so sharp…?!_

" Well now… " Hisoka began, dusting his hands on his skin-tight pants. " That was fun. "

I wiped the blood from my cheek with the back of my hand, breathing heavily while leaning against the wall.

He licked his lips and surveyed me, with a fervent look in his eyes. I gritted my teeth, against the throbbing pain rolling around in my head and flicked my hand in his direction. This time, I succeeded. Almost instantly, the jester was flung backwards and his body collided with the rock wall behind him. The force was so immense that the wall exploded into a cloud of dust.

_I had him…!_

I pushed myself off from the wall and stumbled towards the closed door, the only egress accessible, out of this room.

Conversely, Hisoka was not done with me. At least, not yet. He had other plans.

As I was about to take a step forward, I tripped over my legs and went tumbling to the ground, in a heap.

I landed on my back, hard. Within that next instant, Hisoka loomed over me. I looked at him, through blank and glassy eyes despite the waves of excruciating pain. His clothes were torn here and there and there was a trail of blood creeping out from his now ruined lips.

" H-Hisoka… " I hissed, somehow I knew that he was behind the cause of my fall.

He smirked as he held up one finger. There was a long and thick white band protruding out of it and the other end was stuck to my calf.

" You…jerk! " I whispered harshly, in between coughs.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as Franklin came over and forced me back to my feet. My arms were held behind my back so that I could not move, not that I wanted to though. I was too drained out. I did not even make eye contact with Hisoka as I left my head hanging like a rag doll's, overwhelmed as the tears fell, from my now reverted blue eyes.


	59. Episode 59: Walking On Broken Glass

Episode 59: Walking On Broken Glass

It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to the sudden harsh burst of light when I was yanked out of the room that I was confined in. I blinked my eyes repeatedly and raised my head slowly.

There were many people assembled before my very eyes. Some were sitting while others were leaning against walls. One thing that I was sure of was that every single pair of eyes was all fixed on me. Immediately, I snapped my head back down, avoiding any eye-contact.

Franklin eased his hold on me and stepped back. Hisoka took me by the shoulders and steered me over to them.

" W-Wait…what do you think that you're doing? " I demanded, pulling back.

" We're just going to do a simple introduction is all, princess, " Hisoka pouted.

" Well, I'm not going to do it! " I screamed. " Not if I can help it though! "

" Hikari. "

I froze as a chill ran down my spine. There was something in his voice that made me stop. Something creepy yet impassive. Without another word, the jester walked me over to them…to the Spiders.

" Come now everyone, this is Hikari…Kurapica's most cherished person in his life. "

***

Senritsu watched the boy, out of the corner of her eye. He had been walking in silence for the past 30 minutes or so, not that she was counting though. It might have been more than that. After that phone call earlier, Senritsu noticed that Kurapica's face still wore that same mask of emotion. Detachment. The woman had questioned him about the call but however, the boy did not talk much about it. In fact, he refused to even breathe a word. She was not stupid. Senritsu knew that the phone call was a threat involving Hikari judging from the apparent change of expression on Kurapica's face. Something had happened.

" Kurapica… "

Still, the seventeen-year-old remained obstinate and continued to her give the cold shoulder.

" Kurapica, I know you're listening to me, " she continued anyway, ignoring that fact completely. " Hikari's going to be fine…They're not going to harm her. "

Her friend did not reply but kept walking forward. She did not know where they were going but wherever it is he was headed, she was going to, whether he wanted her to or not. After all, that was what friends are for.

_Never to abandon someone in need… _

" I'm sure she doesn't want you to worry about her too much, " she added, glancing at him.

" Kurapica- "

Unable to take it anymore, Kurapica whirled around to face her and shouted, " You don't know what they're playing at, Senritsu! They've got Gon and everyone with them! If I don't act fast, they're going to die! "

His fists were balled up at his side as he glared at his friend, breathing hard.

The woman stared at him, wordlessly as her eyes widened in disbelief.

" What?!? " she gasped. " But, that's impossible. They shouldn't be here in the first place. "

Kurapica smirked, " That's something that I want to know as well, Senritsu. "

With that, he turned his back to her and strode off, leaving her there in the middle of the path.

" Well, I'm here! Now, show yourselves! " the Hunter yelled furiously, turning this way and that.

Kurapica could hardly see anything through the scarlet haze as his eyes turned red, matching his feelings of rage.

" I see that you're here…Kurapica. "

Kurapica swivelled around at the mention of his name. There they stood, every single one of them. The eleven members of the Spiders. With the exception of Kuroro of course. He scanned the faces that were present before him. No, his friends were not there amongst them.

" Where are they? " he demanded, his chain fully extended out before him.

Kurapica knew that he could not let his guard down. He looked at them through alert eyes as he stiffened and arched his back. The Hunter was ready for anything that was thrown his way. After all, this was the second showdown since last year.

_Two showdowns in two years…_

_Man, I could almost get tired by waiting…_

_Hikari…_

_Everyone…_

" K-Kurapica…? "

His eyes widened at the mention of his name. The boy could recognise this voice anywhere. The voice of the singing princess in his life. His one and only relation after the mass carnage of the Kuruta tribe. His childhood friend.

" Hikari… "

His voice came out in a husky whisper as he slowly turned around to face her.


	60. Episode 60: Fallen Angel

Episode 60: Fallen Angel

" K-Kurapica-san…? " the words that escaped from my mouth was spoken with such doubt that I almost could not recognise my own childhood friend when he turned to face me.

" Kurapica-san… " I gasped, my vision blurring as the unshed tears glistened in my eyes.

" Hikari! "

He was about to take a step towards me before Hisoka flicked a card in his direction, inserting itself into the concrete before him.

" Take another step forward and you'll know what happens next, don't you, my dear Kurapica? " the jester drawled in that deliberate and idle way of his.

Kurapica's burgundy eyes were filled with such vehemence that his whole expression looked twisted as he fixed the older man with a glare, so hard and icy.

" Kurapica-san…? " I whispered, as I stared at him, traumatized.

I had never seen this side of him before. It was so dark. So ugly. So emotionless.

" It was you! " the seventeen-year-old spat out. " Where are they?! "

_They…?_

I did not miss that fleeting look, Hisoka shot my way before he turned to Kurapica. He raised his hands.

" Now, now, Kurapica. You don't have to be so uptight about it…they are in one piece – "

" They better be, Hisoka! " the Hunter interrupted.

For a moment, there was silence when I apprehended it soon enough as I let the fact sink in.

" What are you doing here?! " I shrieked, struggling against Franklin to shake myself free. " Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Leorio-kun! "

" Hikari! Kurapica! " both Gon and Killua hollered.

" Hey, what is going on here? " Leorio shouted.

Never did I expect them to be here, standing before me. Like me, they were held captive.

" Let them go, right now, Hisoka! " Kurapica retorted.

The older man examined his fingernails and buffed them, aggravating the Hunter further.

" Do you honestly think that I will let them go, Kurapica-chan? "

Kurapica's eyes narrowed, " What do you want? "

The man smirked.

" A fair trade is what I want, Kurapica… "

His voice sounded deadly.

" You have all the cards laid out in front of you, " Kurapica answered, sharply. " There is nothing fair about this! "

" Yes, that is true…so far, " the older man told him. " But, it is an entirely different matter if the cards are not chosen appropriately. "

As if to prove his point, Hisoka glanced at me once more. Then, he jabbed one long finger in my direction.

" _She _has to do it willingly. "

Kurapica eyes met mine for one long moment, before I looked away. I could still feel his eyes on me although the eye-contact was already broken.

" I – "

" No options are available here, " Hisoka interrupted.

Then he turned to his group.

" Let them all go except… " he allowed the sentence to trail off as he surveyed my friends thoroughly.

" Except Killua Zaoldyeck and Hikari. "

" Eh? "

Instantly, I looked up.

" What are you thinking, Hisoka?! " the Hunter demanded.

" They will be staying with us for a little while, " Hisoka answered coolly.

I watched all of my friends going over to Kurapica's side, opposite of me. I was still in the enemy's line, unable to breach that wide gap which yawned before me.

" You know something Kurapica, be glad that I returned you all the playing cards except for two more of course but that's' only temporary so you don't have to worry, " Hisoka added.

" All of them had nothing to do with this, Hisoka! " Kurapica shouted.

" Wrong, " the older man answered quietly. " They are your friends, aren't they? They mean something to you, don't they? "

" I'll exchange myself in return for them, " my childhood friend replied to which Hisoka ignored.

" Well, I'll see you again, Kurapica-chan… "

And, it ended just like that.

***

" Kurapica… "

It had been over an hour since Kurapica started pacing, up and down. All they could was watch him.

He was in a state of utter insanity where the old anger grown from the past five years re-surfaced. His eyes had yet to return to its original peaceful blue. They were shifting restlessly in their sockets. Not once, did they ever land on them. His face was drawn and pallid, filled with a disturbing sadness. There was a sense if vulnerability that they could detect from him. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and his white shirt remained improperly unbuttoned ever since they arrived at the rented apartment.

" Kurapica… "

Still, the seventeen-year-old chose to disregard his friends. His friends had given up calling him and trying to calm him down. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Gon stepped into his line of vision.

Kurapica simply walked past him and resumed his pacing.

" Kurapica, what you're doing is wrong, " Gon spoke up, his back to the older boy.

The Hunter whirled around and grabbed Gon's collar, shoving him roughly against the wall.

" Wrong?! " he demanded. " I'm doing something wrong?! Well, I don't see any of you helping after I just saved your asses. And, you're telling me that I'm wrong?! Don't joke, Gon! "

Gon's warm eyes did not leave his friend's although a searing pain shot through his left arm.

" Kurapica! " both Senritsu and Leorio exclaimed in unison as they ran towards them, attempting to restrain him.

" NO! " Gon yelled out, stopping them in their tracks. " Leave us alone! "

Kurapica smirked as he released the boy from his grasp.

" Don't tell me what to do, Gon. Get lost. "

The twelve-year-old looked up at Kurapica's stiff back.

_Had it always been that stiff before…?_

" Kurapica. "

The seventeen-year-old did not turn around.

" Why don't you stop trying to shoulder everything you come across, as your responsibility? " Gon continued. " Why are you always torturing yourselves with burden. You think you can handle everything your own – "

" Like I said…Gon, get out! " Kurapica hissed. " In fact, all of you can just get lost! I have no need for people like you. "

" What? Now, you want to isolate yourself?! " Gon shouted. " Do you want to go back to that world where you were living in for the past four years?! Where everything was a nightmare which you were trying to escape from! Kurapica, I understand what you're going through but this is not the way to go about it. What are we here for?! "

He stood up and went over to Kurapica.

" What would Hikari have thought when she saw you like this? " he yelled at his friend's back. " Have you ever spared a single thought about those around you?! Don't you think everyone is hurt just like you are?! Don't you think that everyone is also going through the same thing just like you are, right now?! Everyone is suffering just like you are, Kurapica! We are all in pain! You can't just shun us away and lock yourself up in your own world, blaming yourself for everything that has gone wrong! You'll be driven to insanity, Kurapica! Why can't you just understand that we're all here for you?! That we'll always be by your side no matter what happens?! Why can't you understand this simple fact?! "

**Note from 'moi': Hey everyone! Here's to wishing you a Happy New Year ahead of you guys…Let's celebrate 2009 with another one of my lame chappies that I specially typed just today.**


	61. Episode 61: Phrase Of Friendship

Episode 61: Phrase Of Friendship

" _**What would Hikari have thought when she saw you like this? " he yelled at his friend's back. " Have you ever spared a single thought about those around you?! Don't you think everyone is hurt just like you are?! Don't you think that everyone is also going through the same thing just like you are, right now?! Everyone is suffering just like you are, Kurapica! We are all in pain! You can't just shun us away and lock yourself up in your own world, blaming yourself for everything that has gone wrong! You'll be driven to insanity, Kurapica! Why can't you just understand that we're all here for you?! That we'll always be by your side no matter what happens?! Why can't you understand this simple **_

_**fact?! " **_

Kurapica eyes widened at Gon's words which stuck him, painfully. He clutched his hair as those words unlocked the hidden memories which he had gathered, away, in the farthest reach of his mind.  
His comrades.

_No, they were my friends…_

_Through and through…_

_Till the end…_

_Where I was the only survivor…_

_Or so I had thought…_

_Hikari…_

_Wasn't she the one who suffered the most…?_

_I had only revenge to push me on…_

_To go on living so that one day…_

_I could have my revenge on them..._

_I grew up with a numbing sensation about those around me…_

_But she…_

_My childhood friend was driven away from the society…_

_After her family was murdered before her eyes…_

_Unlike me, she wasn't numb…_

_Hikari had feelings…_

" _**I saw it. I saw my father. He died in front of my eyes… "**_

" _**Well, I was afraid of coming face to face with the Spiders so I kept running and never looked back, just like what my father told me to do… "**_

_She was scared…_

_But now…_

_Everything was different for me…_

_After she came and touched me in a way no one could ever have done…_

_I felt something for the first time…_

_Something weird…_

_It was like I was feeling again…_

" _**I'm not someone who fears death, Hikari… "**_

_Lately, that was something that substantiate as something fallacious…_

" Hey, Kurapica… "

He opened his eyes and looked down at his friend.

" Are you alright? " Gon was looking at him with the same concerned but with a tinge of warmth in it, look that Hikari too had. " I'm sorry that I lashed out at you but I felt that I had to tell you how I really felt. "  
A lump had formed in his throat as he swallowed.

" I'm sorry, Gon… " the older boy murmured as he hugged his friend.

***

It had been over an hour since Killua's appearance.

" Guess…you'll see more of me, Hikari, " the twelve-year-old teased as he leaned against the wall opposite to where I was currently sitting.

" Killua, _gomen-ne_, " I apologised. " Because of me, you were brought into this

mess. "

" Hey, hey. It's alright, okay? " the boy answered quickly.

I could see that apologies made him awkward.

" But at least, I have someone to talk to now, " he added when he saw my crestfallen expression.

" Eh? "

I blinked my eyes.

Unexpectedly, Killua's face turned a light shade of pink.

" Ne Killua-kun? You're blushing. "

" Who said so?! " he yelled, turning his back to me. " _Baka! _"

I laughed.

" So, why did you come here? " I asked him, grinning.

Killua appeared to have recovered from his embarrassed phase for the flush was gone when he turned to me again.

" Gon wanted to surprise you with our arrival, " the young boy answered. " It's been a long while, hasn't it? "

I nodded, patting to the space beside me. Killua came over and sat down.

" Yeah, well…we thought we could have a little get-together with you guys, but then _they_ ambushed us… "

The mischievous flicker that was in his eyes, just a moment ago. vanished to be replaced by dull resentment.

" We had no chance! Gon…Gon and Leorio, they were wounded pretty badly. "

His fist slammed against the hard cold, stone floor.

" We had to surrender… " he continued. " And I-I-I couldn't even do anything to help them! Dammit! "

" Oh… "

" That's why…That's why, I'm going to protect Hikari! It's the least that I could do after – "

I did not allow him to continue his sentence as I pulled him into my arms and embraced him.

The twelve-year-old gasped.

" H-Hikari…? "

" Killua-kun, I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop that, " I spoke up softly. " Please don't ever…not even once, let it cross your mind, that you're worthless. Because you're _NOT_! "

" Hikari… "

" I understand your feelings, Killua-kun but you can't pass yourself off just like that because there is something that you can do…only you can do it. "

I felt him, clutching the back of my blouse.

" I like Killua-kun just the way you are, " I continued. " So, please don't ever say

that. "

I pulled myself away from him but he still held on to me.

" Hikari? " he mumbled. " Can we stay like this for a while longer? "

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him again, " Sure, we can! "

" Hikari, you know… " he seemed uncertain but he carried on anyway. " I've never hugged or talk to a girl before except for Mito-san but that's because she's

different. "

I patted his head.

" I'll always be here if you ever need a hug or just someone to hear you out. I'll always be beside you. Because you're my friend, Killua-kun. Remember that phrase well… "


	62. Episode 62: Untimely Escape

Episode 62: Untimely Escape

" Such a sob story. How touching, " Hisoka spoke up suddenly, the moment he walked in.

Instantly, the two of them sprang to their feet with Killua in front of me, his fighting stance maintained.

" I see. Killua-kun, you are trying to protect her? " the older man mocked. " You know that you can't possibly defeat me after last time. "

" What do you want from us, Hisoka? " I demanded, my eyes already transforming to _that_ colour of blood.

Hisoka chuckled and took a step forward, his smile ever menacing.

" What _I _want? "

We backed up, a step. I was more than ready to protect Killua at all cost.

He pointed one long finger at me.

" You know what I want, don't you…Hikari? "

With one swift movement of my head, I generated a wave of psychic energy so strong that it could instantly kill any normal human…but Hisoka was a different story. He was not normal…

" Are you sure you want to kill me, Hikari? "

His voice came from behind me. I twirled.

Hisoka had his arm hooked around Killua's neck, a card directly above his jugular.

_How did he get behind me…?!?_

" HISOKA! " I screamed. " Leave him alone! "

The man smirked, " I'm sure you want to hear what I'm about to tell you, Hikari…about Kurapica. "

" Eh? "

I froze and stared at him.

" That boy is not who you think he is, Hikari…did you know that he murders in cold blood? "

My eyes widened at this.

" He killed people? "

" He doesn't care about others. "

" Don't you listen to him, Hikari! " Killua yelled, struggling against the older

man. " He's trying to turn you against Kurapica! "

" Huh? "

Hisoka smiled and with superhuman strength threw the boy to one side of the room. Killua's head collided with the wall directly. There was a sickening crack before the twelve-year-old dropped motionlessly to the ground.

" KILLUA-KUN! " I cried out and an over to him.

" That's for ruining my fun, " Hisoka said, dusting his hands.

" Killua-kun, are you okay? " I asked anxiously, helping him to sit up.

His forehead was bruised and his lips were bleeding.

" Killua, " I called. " Killua, please – "

" That boy is just unconscious. He'll come to, soon. After all, he used his _Nen_ to protect himself. That boy isn't stupid. He must have anticipated something like this to happen, " Hisoka told me. " Although it wasn't enough though. "

I glared at accusingly.

" You monster! How could you hurt a boy?! "

" A boy? " Hisoka scoffed. " That's ridiculous! Princess, didn't you know that he's an assassin? A Hunter? "

My eyes narrowed.

" And that has nothing to do with you now, is there? I accept him for who he is. "

The jester stared at me.

" You're a strange one, aren't you? "

" I've been called that many times, " I shot back, cradling the boy's head to my body protectively.

Hisoka chuckled and left us alone, with a few parting words.

" Oh, and please don't run away, princess because if you do…you do know what will happen, don't you, Hikari…? "

***

It was already past midnight but still the boy was desperately searching for her. Despite that, everyone was still searching for the girl that they all loved and missed so much. Killua was no exception. They did not give up, neither did he. All of them still held on to that flower of hope. Both of them were still alive.

" HIKARI! " Kurapica shouted. " KILLUA! WHERE ARE YOU? "

" Can hear us? " Gon yelled out, his hands cupped around his mouth.

The four of them had gone their separate ways. Kurapica with Gon while Senritsu was together with Leorio. Each of them was more than ready to protect their missing friends with everything they had and that goes without saying.

" Keep finding them, " Gon encouraged. " I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later. "

Gon was the first one to notice his best friend, the one boy whom he did everything with together, the twelve-year-old boy who was close to losing consciousness due to exhaustion.

" Killua! " Gon cried out, supporting his friend upright, but mostly shouldering

Killua's weight.

Kurapica was instantly by their side.

" What happened? " he demanded.

" H-Hikari… " the boy gasped out, breathlessly.

The seventeen-year-old's eyes widened.

" What happened to her, Killua? "

His voice sounded much sharper than he intended it to be.

" That stupid girl is fighting…them. She wanted to save me from them, "

Suddenly, everything sounded foreign to Kurapica.

Killua gripped his arm, tightly and looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

" Please Kurapica, please save her… "

With that, the boy's eyelids fluttered and slowly drooped, as he lost conscious completely.

Gon looked at the older boy helplessly.

" Gon, take care of Killua. I'm going to get her back, " Kurapica spoke with such resolve and rage. " I promise that I won't let anyone touch her. "

The boy nodded, " I'll inform the rest and wait for you. Please be careful. "

Without another word more, Kurapica took off, heading the way Killua came from.

_Hikari…_

_Hold on…_

_I'm coming…_


	63. Episode 63: Toilet Themed

Episode 63: Toilet Themed

" At my signal, you run. Understand Killua? " I told him.

He looked up at me, " Just what are you planning on doing, _girl_? "

The twelve-year-old boy was back to his familiar old self.

" Hikari, Hikari, " I reminded him lightly. " Anyway, that does not concern you. "

Killua raised his eyebrow and stared at me incredulously.

" Does not…concern me? " he echoed. " You are thinking on taking all of them on, aren't you? "

" Hmph! "

I folded my arms defiantly and looked away.

" You don't stand a chance, _Hi-ka-ri_. "

He chuckled and leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

" This is not the time to be joking around, Hikari…you don't know them yet, " he continued. " They are not your average joe or mary. These people are skilled

murderers. "

I smiled reassuringly, " Don't worry. I have a plan. Besides, I'm not going to take all of them on…maybe, just one though. "

" You sure are becoming very bold now, " the Hunter remarked.

Inwardly, I grimaced.

_Bold, huh…?_

_Maybe the opposite…_

_Of course, I can't show him my cowardice…_

_He's only twelve…!_

_While I'm sixteen…!_

_I have to be strong…_

_For his sake…_

_And maybe for mine as well…_

_Though that is something that I'll never admit to anyone…_

" Don't Hikari, I'm warning you…you're playing around with your life, " Killua warned

me. " I know because I've fought them before. "

I waved a hand at him, dismissively.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine. "

The boy snorted and turned his head away.

" Right, " he replied sarcastically.

_I know…_

_Who am I kidding...?_

_Who am I kidding with all this 'everything's fine' rubbish…?_

_I can't possibly take them all on…_

_I probably will die before a scratch even land on one of their faces…_

_Ugh…_

_What are we going to do…?!?_

" Hikari…? "

Instantly, I looked up at Killua.

" What? What's wrong? "

" Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about that running away stuff. You are – "

I shook my head, " No. I'm not kidding. You better run and get back to them, tell them where we are…and stuff like that. "

" Just how are you going to fight them all? " Killua demanded.

I raised my hands in answer.

" Huh? With your bare hands? " he sounded dubious. " Hikari, you know you've never killed anyone in the whole of your existence before right? "

I shook my head.

" That's right because you won't be able to! " he finished triumphantly, managing to prove his point after a round-the-bush explanation.

" Of course, I can! " I protested. " What makes you think that I can't? "

He raised an eyebrow.

" Because you weren't raise that way, Hikari… "

I pouted.

" Don't look at me that way, girl. Honestly, if I could, I would be able to escape from here way easy, " he gloated.

" Oh really? "

I was offended.

" Really…if you weren't here to slow me down though, " he added, stabbing a finger in my direction.

" Hmph! "

" Oh and there's one more thing that I think you should know, " Killua told me. " Those people do their rounds every few hours. About five to six of them do it… "

***

" Excuse me! " I called out. " I need the bathroom please! "

Killua made a rude noise.

" That old 'toilet' trick again, " he muttered.

I kicked his shin.

" If you have a better idea…then would you please share? " I shot back.

He snorted and looked away.

_Score one for me…!_

I thought triumphantly and returned to carrying out my plan.

_Anyway, by now…_

_There should be at least approximately four people out there…_

It appeared that Shalnark was one of them who did not go since he opened the door.

" What is it? " he demanded rudely, glaring at me.

It was obvious that he was eating. Soba noodles were more accurate since there was one curly strand stuck on his chin.

" I need the washroom, Shalnark-san, " I answered politely.

He drew himself to his full height and looked down at me.  
_Keeping looking at him…_

_Keep looking…!_

_Just keep looking…!_

_Don't look anywhere else…_

_Or he'll know…_

I met his eyes, straight on, never blinking.

_That I'm lying…_

A few seconds passed.

" Oi, she said she needs to go, didn't she? "Killua called out from behind me. " You deaf or something? "

_Nice, Killua-kun…!_

Inwardly, I smiled.

" Please, " I added sincerely. " I really need to go. "  
Shalnark gave me another long look before he stepped aside to allow me through.

That was when I decided that all hell should definitely break loose.

_Always attack at the most convenient time…_

_When you're absolutely sure that your enemies are at their most vulnerable…_

_So that there'll be no course of a counterattack…_

I managed to control my will and force it upon the others, including Shalnark as well, immobilising them. It appeared that there were only four of them there.

" Killua, run! " I ordered.

_There will only be a certain amount of time to this…_

_To how much in can endure the pain of holding on…_

They were recovering from the attack much too fast than I had anticipated. They were fighting back against me, using their _Nen_.

My headache was getting worse.

" But, Hikari. You – "

" Never mind me! " I screamed. " Just get out of here! "

The younger boy took one step back and then another, his eyes never leaving mine.

" GO! " I shouted. " NOW! "

Then, he turned and fled.

" I'll see you back there, Hikari! " Killua yelled back at me as he rounded the corner and vanished from my sight.

The weight on my mind was getting too painful. It was pressing down on my head and the noise…

_Oh god…!_

It was like nails scratching on a blackboard.

I gave a muffled scream as I sank down to the floor, clutching my head and sobbing.

_It hurts…_

_It really hurts a lot…_

Then, I felt it. One of them had escaped from the telepathic-net I weaved. That person had broken my strings. I looked up and saw Machi. She was furiously fighting against me, glaring murderously at me all the while.

_This is bad…!_

_I won't be able to hold on much longer if they continue to fight back…_

I struggled back to my feet, wobbling unsteadily.

_This is it…!_

_Now, it's my turn…_

I gave it my all for this one. The last attack.

I gave my wrist, a quick flick and focused all of my energy, on just the four of them and nothing else, allowing the telepathic-net to disintegrate. I send them all, airborne and threw them backwards roughly.

Then, I whirled around and ran, like I had never done before.

" _Kurapica-san_…! "


	64. Episode 64: A Soft Confession

Episode 64: A Soft Confession

**Note from 'moi': Hey to you guys out there! XD**

**I'm really so happy that you guys are reviewing my chapters all the time! Love you guys for staying with me through and through!! OMG, this chapter is a little bit earlier than the rest. Oh and the story is going to end soon…Don't worry, I PROMISE that I'll finish it!! XDD Enjoy!**

" NO! Stay away from him! " Hikari screamed as her eyes widened and the normal blue pupils turned a crimson colour that Hisoka himself had seen before.

He smirked, " Princess, what do you think you're doing? "

" Hikari… "Kurapica murmured in a pained whisper. " Don't get yourself involved…it doesn't concern you… "

However, the girl remained firm and she did not answer him.

The Hunter struggled to sit up, apparently failing to even support his weight. He was hurt pretty badly. Hikari could almost feel it herself.

_That's why I have to protect him…  
_" Hikari… "

That was all the seventeen-year-old could do, whisper and beg her to do as she was told to do so. He knew he could not get himself to do it. To change into the Emperor Time mode, in order to defeat these monsters. At least, not with Hikari around. He did not want her to witness another spectacle similar to what had happened the last time. He knew it scared her so much that it left her branded with another scar, never leaving nor entirely healing.

_A wounded soul in need, longing for wings that would ultimately set itself free…_

_Hikari…_

The girl stood up and turned to face the jester, her back facing the boy, shielding him away from the older man.

" Don't touch him, Hisoka… " she whispered and a strong current of psychic energy was flung in the man's direction.

Of course, he saw it coming and avoided it entirely.

He had to admit that this girl possessed something in which he lacked. The strong control over the mind and her _Nen_. It was very difficult for him to gauge which group she was categorised under. This one was definitely one of a kind.

" So, what are you going to do, Hikari? Fight me? "

At first, the sixteen-year-old seemed terrified at the mere idea of it. It was one emotion that Hisoka so very much adored. It was a really wonderful feeling that made him relish in that surge of pure ecstasy. Hikari was really giving it her all…Oh, how beautiful it would be if al of his prey was like her…

However, the next moment, that surge disappeared for the girl seemed…_determined_?

_To protect that chain assassin…?_

_How cute…_

Although, he was positive that he would be done with her in a few minutes…15 minutes tops.

Her power was undeveloped, he had noticed. The waves that she created would get weaker after each time.

_Does it come at a price…?_

Maybe it was straining her mind or her frail body…or both? The possibilities seemed endless.

He was not sure. He had to find out.

Hikari reminded him so much about Machi…both were different in obvious ways but they shared one similarity. They both caught his attention, both of them stood from amongst the women in general. He was never interested in any of them. Or if he was, his attention span was short enough, let's say, 5 seconds?

" …Yes, in fact. "

The man was shocked. He did not expect to hear something like that, coming from a weak girl such as she but he knew that he had allowed himself to underestimate his prey like he usually did with the exception of the blond boy though. Kuroro Lucifer was the only one he doubted. His abilities were something that he longed to test and Hikari, was the key to that answer…

He smiled at her and chuckled. The rest of that annoying Spider troupe would surely be breathing down his neck so he had to finish this up real quick.

The girl's eyes narrowed and she gave him a sharp glare.

" Why? Is anything funny? " she demanded.

" Yes, you. "

Hikari looked at him indignantly, " I'm not joking when I said that…Hisoka! "

She released her power and this time, it came from both sides. He sensed the weakness in them…these were not as strong as the first one, from before. He stood his ground and allowed them to hit him.

Hikari knew that Hisoka had already figured out about her weakness some way or another. She allowed her control of the waves to waver greatly. It was a deliberate act to confuse him. It was just as she had expected. The older man stood still instead of avoiding them like he usually did. She watched the waves drew nearer to him. He would not be able to dodge it this time…

The girl tightened her control over the waves at the very last minute and forced her entire will on them, adding strength on to her psychic energy. She could feel the immense power radiating form her body.

In the next second, the two waves collided with such great impact that the after effects of the collision lasted for a few long seconds in the form of air currents. Hisoka was instantly airborne as he dangled uselessly in the air before hitting the ground, in a heap.

Falling from such a height, any normal human would have broken his neck and spine. He would either die on the spot or be paralysed. It really depends. The girl guessed that he might have protected all of his vital body parts with strong _Nen_.

Hikari stared hard at the motionless man but then after a moment, she realised that her legs could not support her anymore and she sank to ground feebly as her legs gave way. She was now gasping for air. To her, even breathing was something made conscious. It was a painful effort for her. Unconsciously, her hand clutched at her heart. It was constricting.

" H-H-Hikari…! " Kurapica yelled, struggling more than ever to get up.

He knew that something like this was coming. The girl had strained her body until as way past its limits, and headed for the danger zone.

It was then that he heard it. Something which made his heart tore.

Hikari was whimpering and calling out his name. Calling for him.

" H-Hikari…! " Kurapica shouted, pushing himself up, desperately ignoring the pain.

He had to get to her, to comfort her. He wanted very much to pull her close to him and tell her that he would protect her, no matter what the cost was…that he loved her. A lot.

" Hikari! "

With the last remaining ounce of strength, he dragged himself over to the poor and worn girl. He cradled her head gently and repeatedly called her name, comforting her.

" Hikari, I'm here. Don't worry… "

The girl wrapped her arms around his arm and her grip tightened considerably.

" I was so scared, Kurapica-san! " she whispered quietly. " I don't want you to fight them, Kurapica, please… "


	65. Episode 65: The Last Showdown

Episode 65: The Last Showdown

" Kurapica! Hikari! "

The others came soon enough. Hikari and Kurapica broke apart as he gently scooped her up into his arms.

" That's enough from you, Hikari… " he whispered softly in her ear as he went over to Leorio and gave his childhood friend over to the twenty-year-old Hunter.

" Take care of her for me, Leorio. I'm counting on you. "

That was all the younger Hunter said as he turned away from her.

Hikari watched him as she clutched Leorio's arm painfully.

" Kurapica-san… " she murmured. " Please…don't do this anymore. "

It was obvious that he heard her but the boy just refused to listen.

" Hisoka is not who you seem to think he is… " she began, reaching out a hand for Kurapica to take hold of.

" The rest of you…don't interfere, " Kurapica said, in a voice full of quiet venom as he walked away from the group.

" Kurapica-san… " Hikari trailed off, faintly as her body finally slackened and she fell back into the older man's arms.

The Spiders closed in on them, all too soon.

Instantly, Gon, Senritsu and Killua stepped in front of Leorio, their fighting stance maintained.

" Take Hikari and get away from here, " Killua told Leorio, without taking his eyes of their foes.

" You're not going anywhere, " Machi spoke up, blocking Leorio's back. " We're not leaving without her. "

" She's coming with us, " Gon retorted.

" Yeah, we're taking her with us whether you like it or not! " Killua agreed.

" Enough talk! " Nobunaga snarled as he took a step forward threateningly. " We'll just have to take her by force…just like we always do anyway! "

" Well, we won't let you, " Senritsu answered, calmly.

Leorio laid Hikari down on the ground, gently.

" Please don't do this, Leorio-san… " she sobbed quietly.

" I'm sorry, Hikari-chan…but – " he turned his back to her and walked away, leaving the sentence hanging between them.

" N-No… " she stammered as she tried to reach out for her friend, but he was too far out.

Shortly, the clouds let loose, torrents of water onto these Children of Melancholy whose fights would bring the end…of something Hikari could never understand nor does she want to.

All she wanted was for them to stop. She did not want to witness the pain that her friends were going through. It was too agonizing.

The moment the first water droplets touched the earth, the furious battle began, right before her very eyes.

***

" You hurt her, Hisoka… " Kurapica accused the older man as his pupils dilated and reddened.

The depth of the crimson colour reflected his anger. Now, it was such a deep and thick red, like that of the human blood.

His fury was unfathomable.

" And that's unforgivable... " he continued as he advanced forward.

Hisoka's eyes widened and so did his smirk.

_This fruit had ripened so much…_

He wanted so much to taste it.

Kurapica was sure to let loose his buried anger, Hisoka had no doubts about that.

_Hurting the one thing that was more precious to him…_

_More than his life's worth…_

_Was the one step to the cancelation…_

**But it was also a crucial step that was headed for the path of either his or Kurapica's death…**

Not that he would be the one to die, of course. That would never happen. The only thing that would happen would be he would be the messenger for that chain assassin. A one way passage to heaven…or hell. That was the only option that Hisoka allowed the young one to monopolise.

_Sometimes…_

_I just think that I'm too nice to my prey…_

" Then, should I say I'm sorry? " he asked the young Hunter, sarcastically.

" Damn you! "

Then, the seventeen-year-old released his hold on the chain. Hisoka watched it carefully as it headed straight for him and then leapt at the very last minute to avoid it. This chain was different…this one was normal. He wanted to see the other one…the one which could pierce the heart. Just like the one, Paku died from.

_Guess, he's keeping that one for last…_

He thought with a cruel smile as he flung his trademark playing cards in the boy's direction.

Kurapica made a wide arc around himself, using that same chain and swung it, knocking the cards away.

_This is getting nowhere…_

_If we keep dodging each other's attacks…_

_Maybe…_

_The best defence is the best offense…_

_That would mean that I have to take some damage first…_

_Maybe, he would use __**that **__chain…_

***

I saw it coming.

_He is going to use it…_

_That's what Hisoka was planning…_

_Right from the start…_

_He intends to kill him…!_

" N-N-No! " I whispered out as I tried to push myself to sit up. " K-Kurapica-san, don't do it! "

Of course, my efforts were all in vain since the seventeen-year-old could not hear me.

I knew that it would happen anytime soon.

_I have to stop him…!_

_Right now…_

I looked around me. My friends were all engaged in their own battles.

_They are all fighting…_

_Fighting just for my sake…_

_And, what in the world am I doing…?_

_Lying around and doing nothing…?_

Unconsciously, I clenched my fists.

_Then, what rights have I as a friend…_

_If I didn't protect them as well…?_

I stood up, wobbling unsteadily from the pain and took a baby step forward, flinching at the pain that surged through my mind.

_I have to get to Kurapica-san…_

I shook my head violently and took another step, almost in defiance to fight against the pain.

_I'll surely get there, Kurapica-san…_

_And, once I do…_

_I'll end it all…_

_My own way…_

" HIKARI! " Kurapica shouted, the moment the sixteen-year-old girl crumpled…once again to the floor after having released another powerful blast of psychic energy.

The mistake of unawareness, caused the other party to acquire a great deal of damage on their side…Hisoka, more particularly. The rest of them were simply thrown aside or just shaken by it.

In a few seconds, the boy was already at her side.

" Hikari! Hikari! " he called out, tapping her now ashen cheeks gently, trying to make her regain her consciousness.

Her last words before she collapsed were his name, which he heard unmistakably.

" Hikari…Hikari, please don't leave me like this! " the Hunter sobbed, shaking her motionless body like a rag doll. " Wake up, Hikari! You have to! HIKARI! OPEN YOUR EYES. "

" We have to get her to the hospital quick…there's still time, " Senritsu ordered. " Her heartbeat is faint and weak but steady. "

Leorio acted quickly as he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled for the nearest hospital in town.


	66. Episode 66: A Festered Promise

Episode 66: A Festered Promise

" Kurapica, you've not eaten anything for the past twelve hours, much less allowed water to grace those dehydrated lips of yours, " Senritsu pleaded. " Please eat something or at least drink some water to keep yourself hydrated. I'm sure Hikari wouldn't want you to be in this state, " Gon added , tugging on Kurapica's shirt sleeve. " Please? "

Still, the boy did not reply. He simply ignored them completely and continued staring at Hikari's pasty and troubled face.

" Kurapica… " Leorio began but the seventeen-year-old cut him off.

" Please just leave me alone with her for the time being, " he said this without even looking at any of them.

His voice sounded flat and cold, devoid of any emotions at all.

" But – "

" Please just go. "

Silently, all of them left the hospital ward and closed the door behind them.

It tortured him so much to see Hikari, lying down there, on the stark white hospital bed. She was not moving at all, just like…a vegetable.

_It cannot end like this…_

_Hikari is my life now…_

_If anything were to happen to her, I will feel so guilty for the rest of my life…_

" Hikari, please stay with me… " he spoke gently into her ear, his hand still grasping hers. " I will not be able to live without you. "

I was vaguely aware of the fact that there was this presence beside me, never moving from that spot. The drugs that those doctors were constantly giving me, always made me feel dreadfully nauseated but intoxicated as well. And, my head was throbbing painfully. I felt so sick. Although my eyes were closed, the rest of my senses were in tip-top condition. I could hear the machines as to which tubes were connected to me, whirring sluggishly as they worked to maintain my body. Oxygen was forcefully being pumped into my body despite the fact that my nose was working perfectly fine.

It was then I felt it. Those warm and familiar hands clasping mine tightly.

" Hikari… "

That boy was whispering my name.

_I know that voice…_

_I know him…_

The desire to open my eyes was so great but they felt so heavy. Try as hard as I might, I could not do so.

Opening my mouth was also something that I found extremely tiring. I could not do anything but feel and hear my surroundings.

" Hikari, open your eyes… "

_That boy…_

That boy spoke with so much sadness that my heart broke for him. He was always talking to me, in that soft and pained whispers as if he was holding back his tears that were threatening to overwhelm him at any moment.

_How many days has it been since then…?_

_Since that terrifying encounter with the Spiders…_

_What happened to my friends…?_

_Are they okay…?_

_Will everything be the same again…?_

_But is that an excuse…?_

_For not even trying to regain consciousness…?_

***

" Is he going to be alright, Senritsu? " Gon demanded, looking at the older woman, his brown eyes filled with endless worry for his friend.

" I mean how many mental suffering issues can he take? " Killua spoke up suddenly. " It's taking its toll on his body. "

Senritsu nodded absently as she watched Kurapica, from the transparent glass window.

She understood perfectly what emotions were running amok in that growing body of his. It was because she heard it. His heartbeats. They told her everything she needed to know. It was as if one touch was enough to shatter him into a million pieces for right now, his inner being torn apart slowly while Hikari laid there.

" He thinks that whatever happened was his fault… " Senritsu murmured, her eyes still fixed on her friend. " He thinks he should have protected Hikari more. "

" In other words, he's blaming himself for Hikari's comatose condition, is that it? " Leorio asked.

" But, that's not his fault! " Killua snapped angrily. " Why is he tormenting himself like this? "

" He feels that it's his responsibility, that's why, " Gon answered calmly. " Kurapica is that kind of guy. "

" Yes, that may be true but… " Senritsu trailed off.

" But? " Killua urged.

" It's up to Hikari now to prevent him from shouldering that burden, " she

finished. " Only time will tell. "

***

It was only when that lone tear fell from her eyes onto Kurapica's cheek, did he arouse from his slumber, touched by its coldness and moisture. He opened his eyes to find the same pair of coloured eyes, hovering just inches away from his own.

" Kurapica-san… "

As his vision cleared, his eyes widened in disbelief.

" The heck… "

He sat up suddenly as if he had been electrocuted. The seventeen-year-old blinked his eyes rapidly as if he could not believe the sight before him.

" HIKARI! " he yelled out her name with such delight and relief that made him look like he was the happiest teenager on Earth.

Then without a moment's hesitation, he threw his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head and then burying his nose deep into her golden locks that still hold traces of her lavender scented shampoo.

He kept whispering her name repeatedly, all the while hugging her tightly.

" Hikari-chan! " everyone shouted happily, in greeting. " _Ohayo_! "

The sixteen-year-old girl looked up and gave them, a feeble smile. Although, a little weak from the sedatives, the colour had returned to her cheeks indefinitely.

" O-Ohayo min-na… " she coughed out, her voice soft as if it had not been used for a long time.

Her friends laughed and gathered round to give her a warm hug.

" I was so worried about you, Hikari! " Senritsu was saying, ruffling her head fondly.

" Once you're well enough, we'll take you to Whale Island, Hikari-chan! " Gon added, tugging on the sleeve of the hospital gown that she donned.

" That's right and then we'll play hide and seek again just like – " Killua was interrupted as suddenly the hospital door slid open with a loud bang, the window glass in the frame wobbling unsteadily with the impact.

Everyone looked up at the unwanted intruder who made his presence known so rudely. Immediately, their backs stiffened when they saw who it was.

" Hisoka… " Kurapica hissed angrily as he stepped in front Hikari, acting as a protective shield.

" What do you want from us? " Senritsu demanded, pulling Hikari close to herself.

" There's no way, we're handing over Hikari to the likes of you! " Gon retorted, his hands balled up into fists.

Hisoka's eyes slid slowly and deliberately to Hikari's face. His eyes darkened as he continued to caress her. His smile widened, ignoring the others in the room. It was as if they were the only two there. To Hisoka, the others did not matter, especially if it involved his desired duel with the head honcho of the Spiders, Lucifer. Just thinking about it, sent a shiver of erotic excitement down his spine.

" Don't worry. I'm not in the mood to fight right now, " Hisoka spoke unhurriedly, as if he had all the time in the world to stay and chat.

He enjoyed the looks of horror that everyone in the room had with the exception of Kurapica's, of course.

" I'll come for you, the next time, Hikari-chan… " he continued. " And when I do, the results will be ugly. "

Then, with a swift flick, his trademark playing card was sent in her direction. It landed on the bed, in her lap.

Now, everyone's eyes were on her. With a trembling hand, Hikari flipped the card over.

" A joker… " she murmured before she raised her blue eyes to meet his own.

" And when that time comes, I'll be waiting… " was all she answered, her eyes turning a tad red.

The joker blew her a kiss, winked and was out the door in a few seconds.


	67. Episode 67: Epilogue

Epilogue

I raised my head to look up at the cosmic sky with its beautiful white cotton wool-like fluffy clouds. I stretched my hands upwards, trying to reach for the sky.

" You've haven't been out like this for a long time, haven't you, Hikari? " Mito-san asked me.

I turned mid-way in the wheelchair to face her and gave her a wide smile.

I have been confined to a wheelchair by the doctor's order ever since I was discharged from the hospital, a week ago. It seemed that I had over-stretched the limits of my body and also, at random times, my legs would indefinitely give way when I am either standing or walking. He classified this as weak muscular movement. However, I think that this had something to do with over-using my powers.

" Uh-huh! " I agreed, nodding.

The older woman returned my smile with her own gentle one. She laughed and ruffled my hair dotingly.

" You're so cute, Hikari-chan! " she cooed.

I blushed with embarrassment at her remark.

" We'll go shopping later after I'm done with the laundry. "

" Mito-san! " Gon shouted from the open doorway of the cottage. " The food fight is seriously getting out of hand! Mito-san! "

The older woman sighed and shook her head, placing the white sheet haphazardly over the line before turning to me.

" Will you be alright, Hikari? "

I grinned and nodded.

" I'll be fine so don't worry. "

" Honestly, those guys are nothing but a bunch of juvenile kids! " she mumbled under her breath before she stalked off towards the house.

" Mito-san, but they really are kids… " I whispered, giggling.

Once Mito-san was gone, I grasped the handles of the wheelchair tightly and pushed myself up.

_Still…_

_I mustn't give up hope…_

_That I will be able to walk once again…_

" Hikari? "

" AHHHH! " I yelped before I lost my grip and fell back into the wheelchair clumsily.

I looked up and was found face-to-face with Kurapica.

" K-K-Kurapica-san! " I stammered, blinking rapidly. " What are you

doing here? "

I winced inwardly at the shrill tone of my voice.

His blue eyes were filled with amusement as he leaned down to face me fully.

" You don't know what the meaning of 'giving up' is, don't you Hikari? " he asked me, smiling.

I shook my head frantically, " Not in my vocabulary though. "

" Do you really want to walk again, Hikari? "

I nodded, my hands gripping tight the handles and once again lifted myself off the wheelchair.

Kurapica moved back, a few paces away from me and held open his arms wide.

" Come, Hikari…Come to me, " the boy urged, motioning towards me.

My smile was wide as I nodded vigorously.

" You can do it, Hikari! " he called out.

I took a small tentative baby step forward and felt myself wobbling unsteadily. I looked to Kurapica and he nodded to me, urging me on.

I took another one and almost instantly, my legs gave way and I stumbled and fell down.

" Hikari! " Kurapica started towards me.

" No, don't move, Kurapica! " Senritsu's voice rang out. " Let her get up on her own. "

Then turning to me, she smiled, " Come on, Hikari. Stand up, I know that you can do it. "

I nodded and then pushed myself up, grimacing at the considerable pain that ran through my legs as they struggled to hold my weight.

" I can do this on my own! " I told myself through gritted teeth. " I can do this because I want to be able to walk again like I once did before. "

Then, I took a step forward almost in defiance, ignoring the pain completely.

" Hikari, come on, you can do this. "

Kurapica motioned towards me to come to him.

Wobbling, I stumbled forward hesitantly and took another step, again and again, until…

I fell into his open arms, exhausted. He gathered me up into his arms and touched his forehead to mine.

" I'm so proud of you, Hikari… " he whispered and then, he leaned closer and his lips met mine, in the most softest and tender kiss.

" _I love you, Hikari… _" he breathed against my lips as he ended it.

I blushed, but forced my gaze on his own.

" K-Kurapica-san…no, _watashi_ _kimiwa aishiteru, K-Kurapica_, " I stammered, my blush turning my face now completely red.

I knew he had spoken his true feelings out to me and I had reciprocated.

" Hikari, I will be leaving tomorrow from Whale Island. "

My eyes widened.

" Eh? But where will you be going? " I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, " I've been travelling my whole life so who knows… "

He looked at me, " I know that it's going to be dangerous but do you want to follow me, Hikari? "

My eyes met his as I stared at him, deep into those blue, blue eyes.

" I'll go…I'll follow you, Kurapica…wherever you go, I'll follow you no matter what happens… "

He smiled and I did the same.

" I promise that I'll protect you. "

" What is this? " Senritsu chimed in. " I'm going too…wherever you guys are going. I'll go. "

Then, all three of us, burst out laughing.

" Oh yeah? "

All of us turned. The rest of my friends were standing there, at the doorway of the cottage.

" Don't forget about us, Hikari! " Gon, Killua and Leorio shouted in unison as they ran forward towards us, happy smiles all plastered on their faces.

" Uh huh, _isshouni_! " I announced, giggling.

This was finally it. One chapter of my life has already ended but another was bound to begin. And I predict that it will be…soon.

**THE END**

**Note from 'moi': There! That's the end of the whole story…I really want to thank all you readers, including those I've not known but have been following through with my story from time to time. Please, please do me a favour and review for the last time. It would be a reward for me to know what your opinions are about this story after I have put in a lot of effort to finish this up. This special chapter is posted early because today's my eighteen birthday~! Thus, I would like to share my happiness with you guys and thank you so much~! What great timing to end this story on my birthday!!! Do keep in touch if you want to ever add me on msn. Just feel free to add me at ****death_****!! **


End file.
